The Love Hate Game
by LotornoMiko
Summary: Lotor Merla pairing. Can Lotor and Merla make the best of their marriage, or will a little problem known as Allura ruin what they have? It's babies, bloodshed, and battles in the fight for Lotor's heart. And even he's not sure who he really wants...
1. Chapter 1

Standard disclaimer time! I own nothing, especially not Lotor and Merla. That honor belongs to World Events Production. I do not make money off of this story, this is done purely for entertainment purposes.

Additional disclaimers. No, I haven't abandoned Lotor and Allura. But last night I was chatting with Nichole about how some Drules are pretty and sexy. And the next thing you know, we're talking about Lotor and Merla, and how Nichole thinks they'd make a good couple. And I said, "Yeah when they're not killing each other." And she said. "That's what makes the paring so fun." And the wheels starting turning in my head, and this fic idea was born! XD

-Michelle

There was a knot of tension within him, festering in his shoulders, leaving Lotor to scowl. He was no stranger to tension, the pain of it taking root within him every time he endured another screaming match with his father. Such incidents were becoming common place, his father disappointed with him, and all because of his failures to capture Arus. It mattered not to Zarkon all the success Lotor had prior to returning to Doom, the many planets and people he had enslaved. No, what matter to the old King was new results, the Drule greedy for more riches, more slaves, and ever more planets to add to his Empire.

As long as Lotor continued to fail, Zarkon deemed him all but worthless, and the two often clashed both verbally and physically when they came together. For an old man, Zarkon was surprisingly spry, able to just barely hold his own against Lotor. The prince's scowl deepened, remembering how his father had easily sliced off his helmet. Of course Zarkon hadn't come away unscathed, at the exact same moment he was scoring a blow on his son, Lotor had sliced open the sash of the King's robe.

In the end the fight had ended as it usually did, interrupted by Haggar, leaving them to settle on a draw. It didn't lessen the screaming, or the insults, Zarkon and Lotor picking at each other daily. Lotor thought he was almost immune to his father's insults, save for the tension that worked its way through his body. He often retired to his harem, forcing the girls there to massage it out of him.

Unfortunately for him, his harem was no longer an option, another thoughtful gesture on his father's part. It was just one of many, the old man arranging things so Lotor would be forced to marry. It wasn't even the first time Zarkon had tried to force a marriage onto his son, Lotor remembering princess Corral. Somehow he had wiggled his way off that particular hook, and the other fiancees that followed.

But not this time, Zarkon all but holding him at sword point, forcing him to marry a young Queen. Merla. She was some half Drule, half human hybrid like Lotor, her human blood softening her features so that she was actually quite pretty. She had a shocking mass of pink hair that spoke of some other alien mixed into her DNA, but other than that and her human features, she was all too Drule.

Merciless and mean, calculating and cruel, she made a fine and ruthless ruler. She had her own beginnings of an Empire, enough power that Zarkon wanted a part of it. Lotor often wondered why the old man hadn't married Merla himself, but then he supposed Zarkon had wanted him to suffer. The Drule King was well aware Lotor's heart lay elsewhere, a love that Zarkon cursed and did all he could to do destroy.

Merla was just the latest attempt to wean Lotor off his obsession with the princess of Arus, Zarkon thinking a bride like Merla would quickly douse any fire Lotor felt for Allura. Lotor had laughed at the very idea, knowing nothing and no one could make his love for Allura lessen. He wanted no one for his bride but her, and he hated Merla for daring to try to be his wife.

Almost as much as he hated his father, Lotor feeling trapped in a loveless marriage without even a harem to turn to in his time of need. His father had seen to getting rid of those slaves, thinking without them for a distraction, Merla would have an easier time controlling Lotor. Zarkon thought his son was ruled by his libido, and felt certain that once Merla took him firmly in hand, and stroked his desires, Lotor's resistance would crumble, turning him into her eager pet.

Instead Lotor hated Merla with a passion, taking out his anger with his father on her. She quickly proved just as angry as he, revealing that Lotor wasn't her first, or even fifth choice in a husband. And yet she refused to grant Lotor the divorce he so craved, the Queen content that they both be miserable rather than she give up the power of the Doom Empire.

Lotor held no delusions, his bride wanted him dead. She had an eye for the throne, and though she was content to wait out Zarkon's death, she didn't want to suffer a second more of Lotor's attention. And so she had taken to trying to kill him, both subtle and outrageous schemes being concocted and attempted. It certainly made his days interesting, but Lotor could do without Merla's particular brand of excitement.

She attacked him everywhere, and without warning, leaving no spot a safe haven inside Castle Doom. It was why Lotor was tense all the time, the prince skulking about from shadow to shadow, trying to remain off her radar. Sometimes it worked, sometimes it didn't, Merla unerringly being able to find him no matter where he hid. He hated that a woman had him on the run, almost as much as he hated the fact that sooner or later he had to return to their bed chambers.

He was walking there now, hoping she wouldn't be there, and if she was, hoping she was too tired for another one of their arguments. Lotor was actually sneaking towards his own bedroom, creeping about in an attempt to not make a single sound. He found himself holding his breath as he reached for the door handle, Lotor tensing up as he checked for booby traps. There appeared to be none, but he didn't sigh in relief, wishing there was a guard he could trick into entering the room first.

Turning the handle, he winced at the noise, the door's hinges needing to be oiled. He let the door swing inwards, and took a step back, prepared to duck any lasers that might fire his way. When that didn't happen, he set a cautious foot into the bedroom, looking around the large room. It appeared empty, and he was relieved, even as he wondered where his bride had gone to this night.

It wasn't so much a matter of curiosity as it was survival, Lotor wondering if Merla had tired of trying to kill him herself and gone to hire an assassin. Truth be known, he was considering taking out a bounty on the young Queen himself, if only to distract her for a while from her attempts at killing him. Maybe then he would have peace, Lotor thought, moving to close the door.

It was then that Merla sprang out from behind it, having hidden just inside the room. The door's inward swing had hidden her from his view, his bride holding a lazon dagger in her hands. She had an angry scowl on her face, purple painted lips parted just enough to show a hint of her fangs. She didn't do anything as cliche as shout, "Die you bastard!." but she did snarl.

It was the only warning he got, Lotor turning quickly. And still it wasn't enough, the lazon being embedded to the hilt in his right shoulder. He wondered if Merla's aim was just that bad, or if she wanted to make him suffer before she killed him. He quickly decided on the latter, as she drew another dagger off her belt.

With her gold eyes narrowed, and her arm raised, she slashed downwards with her hand, dagger a red glowing blur as it headed towards his chest. His own arm was moving, Lotor snagging hold of her wrist with his left hand. His right shoulder throbbed, but he didn't think she had done any permanent damage. But still it infuriated him, Lotor squeezing down on her wrist, forcing her to drop the dagger or suffer broken bones.

"AH!" Merla cried out, choosing to let go of the dagger. It clattered to the floor, lazon burning the carpet before the safety measure switched it off. Lotor shoved Merla deeper into the bedroom, and lashed out with his leg so that the door would slam shut behind them. He wanted no one to hear the argument they were sure to have, nor did he trust that some ally of hers might not rush into the room and attack him.

Even without her daggers, Merla was still prepared to fight, lunging towards him with her fingers curled into claws. Her nails were sharpened to a point, and Lotor knew from experience she could draw blood. He quickly avoided her, kicking out her feet so that she tumbled to the floor. He dropped down with her, straddling her hips and pinning her wrists over her head with one hand.

With the other, he gripped the dagger's hilt, trying not to wince as he forcibly yanked it out of his shoulder. "That HURT, you bitch." He snarled, and saw her smirk. Merla liked that she had hurt him, a fact that enraged him almost as much as it pleased her.

Fortunately for Merla, he was not into killing women. At least not while sober, and without good reason. Of course his bride had given him ample excuse to end her miserable life, but when he thought of the bitching his father would do, Lotor's head began to hurt. So he settled for slamming the dagger point first in her hair, pinning the end of her braid to the carpet.

She shrieked in outrage, smelling her hair burning before the lazon switched off, the dagger toppling over, harmless now. "Merla..." Lotor spoke, trying to keep from growling. "Aren't you tired of this already? You never win. You never WILL win. You're as stuck with me as I am with you..."

She frowned at him again, and began struggling against his hold, trying to buck him off her body. Lotor refused to be budge, staring down at her exasperated. "If you would just divorce me..." he started, and she made a scoffing sound.

"And give up the riches of the Doom Empire, the power that comes with the throne? I think not!"

"Don't you have enough power as Queen of your world?" Lotor demanded, and her look was shrewd.

"Wouldn't they ask you the same thing Lotor?" Merla arched one pink eyebrow at him, having ceased her struggles when she realized all she was doing was tiring herself out. "Let's face it Lotor, all Drule are inherently greedy. It's simply our nature to want more, and to crave things we cannot have."

"There's nothing I can't have." Lotor automatically retorted, incensed when she laughed.

"I think a certain princess of Arus is proof of how wrong that statement is!"

"Allura is just playing hard to get!" Lotor was heated as he spoke. "Even she will not be able to resist me for long!"

"Oh yes, because you are quite the charming and complete package. However did I get so lucky as to be married to you." Merla rolled her eyes then, her words sarcastic. "Face it Lotor, you're chasing after something you can never have. And not all the riches, power and planets will get you to get that girl to love you!"

Lotor felt his one eye twitching in annoyance, his shoulder throbbing with pain as it continued to bleed. His first impulse was to scream at Merla, as if shouting would make her take back those words, or prove how wrong she really was. Instead he tried for a level of calm that belied his dangerous mood, Lotor actually managing to snarl. "Allura will love me for me. She'll see the kind of person I really am..."

"She already knows, and she despises you!" Merla snapped, and this time Lotor growled.

"At least she's not a gold digging bitch like you!" Merla's jaw dropped open at that, her eyes narrowing further. She clearly wanted to strike him, her hands tensing up for another struggle. He kept right on pinning them down, glaring back at her. "Face it Merla, that's all you are. Another power hungry noble who wants nothing more than to get their hands on my birthright, my father's throne."

She hissed in reply, struggles getting more fierce. "You should have just married the old man, and spared me all this drama."

"Your father would have been a million times preferably to you!" Merla snapped, then smiled, looking absolutely vicious. "He's at least a real Drule, man enough to satisfy me both in and out of bed." Lotor bristled at the insult, but Merla didn't stop, relentless. "It's really such a shame Lotor...so much experience and you don't know what to do with it."

"I've never had any complaints." Lotor said gruffly, and abruptly got off Merla. The Queen lay there for an instant, and if he didn't know better, he would have said her expression was one of stunned disappointment.

"Of course you haven't had any complaints!" Merla pushed herself up on her elbows, glaring at him. He'd be a fool to turn his back on, Lotor watching as that self satisfied smirk reappeared on her face. "That's what happens when you indulge in nothing but slaves." A tinkle of wicked laughter, Merla amused. "The first real woman you get in your bed, and you woefully disappoint."

"You're not exactly a prize when it comes to bedroom arts yourself." Lotor was quick to retort, seeing those painted lips of her drop open in shock.

"That's a lie and you know it! You liked what i did, I felt the proof of it when you were shooting off deep inside my body!"

Now it was his turn to smirk, Lotor crossing his arms over his chest. "Doesn't take much for a man to reach satisfaction. Even with the most clumsiest and inadequate of partners!"

"Inadequate?" Merla sputtered, seeming shocked. His grin lasted only as long as it took her to come up with a new insult, Merla's quick mind seizing on one within seconds. "That's rich, coming from one as incompetent as you."

"Incompetent?"

"The whole kingdom knows what a weak and ineffectual idiot you are..." Merla snickered. "You can't even conquer one weak planet! Really Lotor, it's not as though Arus is some technological marvel...it's poor farming planet, that was devastated by Drule hands...surely it can't be that hard to capture. Your father did it after all!"

"My father got lucky!" Lotor snapped. "And he needed a witch to do it. If it wasn't for Haggar, Voltron would have kept Arus out of my father's grasp." He was growling, watching as Merla got up off the floor. She pretended to busy herself with brushing off nonexistent dirt off her clothes, acting as though she wasn't paying attention to his words. "And he didn't get to keep Arus did he?"

"He managed to hold onto Arus for nearly sixteen years. You haven't even held onto it for more than a minute!" Merla pointed out, then sashayed over to the corner bar of the bedroom. She always walked with a purposeful sway of her hips, sending her short skirts bouncing, and drawing any healthy male's interest to her shapely rear and long legs. Even Lotor had to stop and admire the view, even as he knew she had an acidic personality and sharp tongue.

"Face it Lotor..." Merla began pouring herself a drink, not even bothering to look his way. "You'll never even be half as great as your father." Lotor felt his eye twitch even more, hating what she had said. "It's no wonder he married you to me...he knew it was the only hope for the kingdom if you had a competent bride on your arm."

"Hmmph, competent? Hardly." He watched her stalk towards him, a drink in each hand. But when she offered the second glass to him, he brushed it aside, watching it spill to the floor. He knew better than to eat or drink anything his venomous bride had prepared, especially after that one incident where he had nearly succumb to her poisons!

She fixed him with a petulant pout, Merla playing at being upset that he had refused her drink. "If you were really so competent, I'd be dead now." Lotor pointed out, and her eyes flashed with irritation. "Not only would I be dead, you'd have captured Arus. And we both know, those few times you set foot on the planet, you failed miserably. So, my foul tempered bride, who is the failure now?"

"Those don't count!" She hissed, earning Lotor's mocking laughter. "Those times I attempted to win Arus for your father, it was YOU who interfered." He continued to laugh, right until she threw her drink in his face. The brandy burned his eyes, Lotor howling in pain as Merla snarled. "It was you who warned Allura about my poison, you who stopped me from killing the princess with my cosmotron. It was always you!" He felt her fists hit his chest, Lotor shaking his head, and blinking rapidly to rid himself of the brandy.

"If you weren't intent on getting in my way, I'd have everything!" Merla continued, still pounding her fists against him. "Arus would be gone, and Voltron would be mine!" He suddenly shoved her, and she let out a squawk, stumbling from his violent push. Lotor quickly used the sleeve of his shirt to wipe the brandy off his face, snarling at her.

"Voltron will NEVER be yours. And I will never allow you to destroy Allura or Arus!"

"I will kill that brat, and wipe out the planet so that no trace of either will have existed! And I will do the same to you!" With that said, she lunged towards him, intent on striking him again. Lotor was catching her by the arms, and she screamed and slashed her nails down the front of his chest. "Bastard!"

He didn't so much as blink, easily holding onto her. She raged even more, hurling insult after insult, lashing out with her nails. "Whore!" That got his eyes to twitch again, Lotor not liking she threw his sexual history in his face like that. She noticed, smirking long enough to start a tirade about his bedroom prowess. "You weak, ineffectual man! You make love like a HUMAN!"

Lotor was torn between gasping and growling at that, completely insulted. In a red haze of anger, he slammed Merla into the wall, hearing her squeak out a protest. But she had noticed how much the insulted had bothered him, and she continued in that vein. "What's the matter Lotor? Did mommy dearest poison you with her human blood? Did she weaken you so badly that not even a virile Drule like King Zarkon could hope to bring out your true potential? Hmph! Zarkon could give it to me a million times better than you!"

"That old man! I doubt he could even get it up!" Lotor retorted, then smirked. "But then I hear ALL men have that problem with you."

"What do you mean by that?" gasped Merla. He was without mercy, leaning in to whisper against her lips.

"It's simple wife...I had to think of Allura the entire time I was with you. For every kiss, every touch, ever suck of your lips...I saw the princess of Arus in your place. It was the only thing that got me through the ordeal of bedding you."

Her eyes had widened in shock, Merla making sputtering noises an instant before she screamed. And with that scream came her fangs, the woman biting down on Lotor's lip. He cried out in pain, finding she was bleeding him, Lotor letting go of her arms to grab at her hair. He jerked cruelly on her braid, Merla's arms locking around him, pulling him closer as she fed on his lip.

With a jerk of her hair, he managed to pull her away from his mouth, Lotor staring at her, the taste of his own blood on his tongue. Merla was staring at him, eyes half lidded, her breath coming out in soft pants. She looked very much aroused, and she continued to stare at his bleeding lip, her own tongue flicking out to taste the blood that lingered on her bottom lip.

Her arms were still locked around him, Merla trapped between him and the wall. His lip hurt, but more than that he felt the faintest flickers of interest in his groin, body reacting to the look Merla was giving him. He cursed his cock a traitor, and tried to reason it had been days since they had last had sex. Days since he had sex with anyone, what with his harem stolen away.

"Zarkon would know how to treat me right..." Merla said in a breathless tone, and rubbed right up against him. His own eyes widened, the woman wiggling as she spoke. "He'd make me scream a thousand times over, and I'd come in a way I never came with you..."

"Then he'd be doing the impossible." Lotor told her. "For he'd never be able to top my performance. Not that I was particular trying with you. I am after all, saving my best efforts for Allura."

"Allura..." hissed Merla, but she didn't lose her arousal. "As if that naive little virgin could ever hope to satisfy a man." She said the word virgin as though it was a dirty word, the woman scoffing. "Let alone a Drule." Before Lotor could retort, she was continuing, Merla not needing to go on tip toe to put her lips near his ear. "Not the way I can..." She was suddenly licking his ear, Lotor doing a reluctant shiver as her tongue assaulted his sensitive skin.

"You've yet to satisfy me..." Lotor said, feeling her tongue lave attention all over his long ears.

"Maybe I've yet to try." Merla purred, then bit gently down on his ear lobe. He wanted to close his eyes and purr at the attention she was giving him, but he didn't dare, too conscious of her threat. He didn't trust that she wouldn't attack him the moment his guard was down, even as his body screamed at him to relax and enjoy what she was doing.

She bit harder on his ear, the line between pain and pleasure blurring, Lotor growling. But it wasn't an angry sound, the Drule more turned on than anything else. Something in him was responding to Merla's savagery, making him want to be wild with her. "Merla..." That was all the warning he gave her, Merla pulling back to smirk at him.

"Of course...you wouldn't know what to do with me if I showed you any real attention." She was goading him again, even as she wiggled, rubbing right up against his burgeoning erection. He tried not to gasp in pleasure, Merla moving determinedly against him. "It'd be wasted on you..." She suddenly stopped moving, Lotor almost groaning as Merla let go of him. "I think I should find your father...he'd know what to do with me..."

She was attempting to squeeze past him, as though she really intended to leave and seek out Zarkon. Without thinking, Lotor growled and grabbed her, slamming her back into the wall.

"LOTOR!"

That was all she got out, Lotor's lips crashing down on hers, Merla immediately responded to his kiss. It was as though she tried to climb up his body, hands gripping his shoulders, heedless of the injury she had caused him. Instead she lifted her legs, locking them around his waist, skirt riding up her thighs as she ground against him. His cock thickened the rest of the way, Lotor trying to maintain a grip on his sanity and on Merla.

But it was a losing battle, both of them growling, fierce in their kisses as they tugged and pulled at each other's clothing. Merla got Lotor's belt open, and he was so far gone he didn't protest that she was tossing it and his scabbard onto the floor. Nor did Merla think to draw his sword on him, now the perfect chance for her to kill him. In fact the only damage she did was to dig her nails into his shoulder's wound, the pain making Lotor hiss but not lose his arousal.

He grabbed at her top, ripping it apart with his nails, her flawless skin being exposed. He began running his hands over the front of her, unable to pull back from her kisses long enough to look at her beautiful blue skin. Occasionally they bit each other, just a hint of Drule foreplay, the blood exciting and fueling their lusts further.

Lotor rubbed his palms over the front of Merla's breasts, over and over until her nipples were two stiff points. He found his mouth watering for the chance to suck at them, but Merla had a firm grip on his hair, preventing him from pulling back from their kisses. It was fine with him, he didn't want her ruining things with talk, Lotor using both hands to gently pinch and pull at her nipples. It made the Queen purr with pleasure, her hands fumbling with his pants, as she reached inside the crotch to grasp hold of his cock.

It was his turn to purr, Merla knowing what she was doing as she stroked and teased him. She kept on digging her finger into the slit, playing with the pre come oozing there. His cock twitched in her hands, Merla squeezing him determinedly. Lotor managed to break the kiss long enough to murmur her name, Merla laughing flirtatiously in response.

There was a shifting of their bodies, Merla guiding him between her legs. He wasn't shocked to find out she wore no panties under that sinfully short skirt, though he was amazed at how wet she was from what little foreplay they had done. And when he felt the heat of her body, he went mindless, thrusting into her in one smooth movement. She gasped and moaned into his kiss, satisfied at the feel of him.

She was all warmth and tightness, muscles seeming to ripple in invitation. Merla began clawing at his back, fingers moving in time to his thrusts, and tearing holes into his shirt. He wasn't thinking of Allura then, concentrating on the female against him. His hips found the perfect rhythm, pounding into her so hard the Queen's toes curled inside her boots.

She broke the kiss to cry out his name, and Lotor eagerly began kissing the side of her neck. He found her pulse point, and began biting down, almost savage as he bled her. That only made her tighten up in response, Merla digging her nails into his back now. "Lotor yes!"

Her back was rubbing up and down the wall, and the way he had at her, she would have hurt if she had been human. There was no holding back in this frantic moment of sex, both putting energy they normally devoted to fighting into loving one another. Lotor bit down again, drinking in her blood, Merla feeling as though she was melting in his arms. He was all but supporting her upright, the woman going limp as she neared her orgasm.

When she hit her climax, he kept right on pounding into her, refusing to let himself come. He wanted to sear a claim into the Queen, ingrain himself so thoroughly into every cell of her body, that she'd never compare him to a human again. Nor would she speak of going to his father for satisfaction. Just thinking of Merla in the arms of his father made every possessive instinct flare up in him, something in Lotor snarling that the Queen belonged to him. She might not know it, might refuse such a claim, but he would force her to accept it.

Just like he was forcing another climax on her, Merla now mewling and whining in pleasure. It was only then that he gave in to the urgings of her body, thrusting in so deep he bumped against the entrance of her womb. He flooded her with his sperm, Lotor howling his pleasure for all to hear. He couldn't drown out Merla's pleasured screams, the woman clinging to him with everything as she eagerly accepted his seed.

He didn't let her down right away, resting them both against the wall, Merla's legs still locked around him. Her fingers had yet to relax, nails digging into him, to the point it hurt now that his pleasured buzz had faded. He frowned against her neck, starting to try to shift out of her when Merla made a protest. He couldn't resist, smirking as he looked at her.

"Not so human now, am I?"

"You were...adequate." He reared back, annoyed with her. "But you're no Zarkon."

"And you're no Allura!" Lotor retorted, seeing her face twist in anger. She immediately set about to trying to separate from him, a move Lotor helped her accomplish, letting her drop to the floor. She tried to maintain her dignity with her dress torn, and sitting down on her knees, but he snickered all the same.

"You didn't think of her!" She insisted. "You couldn't have faked such passion!"

"Oh but Merla, didn't you realize? I am a consumate liar!" She screamed then, looking around for something to throw at him. Nothing was in reach, Lotor continuing to laugh as he stoide away from her. He was almost in the bathroom when a dagger hit the door, Lotor whirling around to see the anger on Merla's face. He tried not to act shaken by the near miss, giving her a mocking bow before he stepped into the bathroom.

To Be Continued...eventually...This is meant to be a short story...hopefully three chapters at most...

Michelle


	2. Chapter 2

There was many things Lotor found to hate about being wed to Merla, but he often thought one of the most offensive aspects of married life was the complete lack of privacy he now enjoyed. And all because his father insisted they share a room, claiming that the key to a successful marriage was a couple who spent as much time as possible together, be they awake or sleeping.

Lotor thought it was easy enough for Zarkon to make that decree for the Drule did not have to share a living space with Merla! The room, which was quite large, never felt big enough, Lotor feeling cramped and suffocated within it's walls. It didn't help that he had had to give up his own spacious bedroom to accommodate the Queen, Merla refusing to step foot into any of the rooms where Lotor had enjoyed members of his harem.

It was just one more attempt to control him, Zarkon granting Merla this small victory over Lotor. The new bedroom did not feel like home, and it certainly wasn't the safe haven Lotor had come to expect from his private chambers. He had always found his bedroom the one place the harsh realities of life could not intrude upon, Lotor leaving behind the day's politics, Zarkon's beratings, his failures to capture Arus. His bedroom was meant to spare him all that negativity, giving Lotor a chance to relax and think, making it a room that meant more to him than just for sleeping and fucking.

That was all changed now, with Merla on the premise. She was quick to pick at him, berating him and pointing out his faults, resuming familiar harassment that his father favored. It often led to verbal arguments between the couple, Lotor making threats, Merla acting on them. She wasn't shy about attacking him, using fists, claws, and anything she could reach, forcing Lotor to do a mad tap dance to avoid her attacks.

What's worse, he could never tell what would trigger an attack, Merla's mood unreadable, and as quick to change like the whims of a cat. He honestly tried in the beginning to avoid setting off her temper, but that had only lasted a week before Lotor grew fed up. To some it was remarkable that the prince had even lasted that long, and it was with some amusement that the nobles of Doom's court kept a close eye on the newlyweds. The pair was even the focus of a few gambling games, one of which was based on when and if they would kill each other.

Merla wasn't being exactly discrete about her attempts at murdering him, striking whenever the mood took her. Lotor was on constant alert, unable to relax in his own home, the prince finding he looked forward to the trips to Arus more and more. It was becoming a pleasure to deal with the Voltron force, if only for the few moments of peace the battle could provide him.

Of course he looked forward to seeing Allura, of trying to catch her, and settling for whatever bit of encounter he could get with her. Most times it was just her voice speaking over the airwaves, the princess responding to orders from her teammates, or making suggestions for the battle. Sometimes he might actually get to see her face, and if he was really lucky, he'd get to have a chance to meet with her in person.

Not that those meetings ever went his way, Allura acting frightened and trying to get away. Someone, usually that asshole Keith, would swoop in to her rescue. Lotor always bristled at that, knowing that Allura absolutely did not need rescuing from him!

With each encounter, he left Arus a failure, neither having secured Allura for himself, nor the planet for his father. And with Merla waiting for him, the Queen quick to point out any faults and failures on his part, Lotor looked less and less forward to coming home.

Last night he had been especially reluctant, the prince sneaking through the castle at a time when everyone should have been in bed. Even his father had been tucked away, the fool snoring off his head, unaware that his son had returned. By all rights he should have been able to slip into bed with Merla unnoticed, but the Queen had been up, waiting for him.

Words had been exchanged, the fight pretty nasty even considering Lotor kept his distance from Merla. He never allowed her to step close enough to touch him, the prince in no mood to deal with her nonsense. In the end she had tired herself out, flouncing off to bed, and stealing the covers all for herself. Lotor had been tempted to sleep elsewhere, on the couch, or even locked in the bathroom. But in the end he had angrily reasoned that it was his room too, his bed, and he deserved to sleep in it.

So grumbling under his breath, he had climbed into the bed, grabbing a hold of the blanket and tugging it viciously off Merla. She had tried to hold on, the blanket threatening to rip from the tug of war that broke out. He wasn't even sure who had won, Lotor falling asleep soon enough simply due to his exhaustion from the long trip between Arus and Doom.

His mind was not too tired to dream, images of Allura filling his head. Of her sweet smile, a look his spies had captured on a recording device. How Lotor longed for Allura to look at him that way, rather than with the open fear she often showed him. When she wasn't scared, she was angry, Allura bolstered by the support of her friends. He wanted nothing more than a chance to be alone with her, to talk to her, and soothe away that anger and fear. Maybe then she'd see him for who he really was, and begin the path of falling in love with him.

He desperately wanted that, Lotor wanting to be loved as much as he loved in return. And he knew Allura had plenty of love to give, the girl having a big heart that she opened to just about to everyone. Why not him? Why was he not deserving of Allura's love? Why was he stuck with Merla as his bride, rather than the one girl in all the known universes who held the capability to crush or heal his heart completely?

He was still half in dreams, pondering Allura and his hurt heart when the bed shifted. He didn't rouses himself completely, and that was his first mistake, Lotor laying relaxed in the bed. A figure climbed on top of him, a weight that was not unpleasant straddling his lap. A part of him thought he was still dreaming, Lotor starting to smile as hands touched him.

"Allura..." He murmured sleepily, wishing with every bit of his soul that the dream would prove a reality. It was a harsh wake up call when those hands locked around his neck, fingers digging into his flesh, squeezing down in an attempt to choke the life out of him.

Gagging on his attempt to breathe, Lotor's eyes snapped open. His assailant was revealed to him, Merla grinning down at him, still clad in her skimpy nightie. The purple material was translucent, revealing her body beneath the thin fabric. It was sight that should have aroused any man, but the fact that she was trying to kill him yet again had his fires cooling before they could so much as spark.

Wicked grin on her face, Merla narrowed her eyes at him, arm muscles tensing as she focused all her strength on squeezing the life out of him. She might succeed too, if Lotor didn't stop panicking and took the actions necessary to stop her.

Shaking off what little sleep still clouded his mind, Lotor lifted his hands, grabbing Merla's wrists. She snarled at him, showing off her sharp fangs, as if that would warn him off from touching her. Lotor thought her insane if she believed he would not try to fight for his right to live, Lotor breaking the hold she had on him. He took in a great, gasping breath of air, lungs desperate for oxygen and got a slap in the face.

Apparently he had not held on to Merla's hands quite as securely as he had thought, his cheek stinging from her blow. She reared back, ready to hit him again, and Lotor growled at her. "Merla, stop!" He couldn't manage to sound commanding, not when he was wheezing for the air she had denied him. The blow landed, and then he succeeded in regaining control of her hands, the two struggling.

But there was no contest, Merla may have been a Drule, but she was still female, vastly out powered by Lotor whose arms bulged with muscles. She struggled on top of him, weight resting firmly on his lap, and to his shocked horror, he felt himself reacting to her. Merla felt it too, far an instant she looked outraged, jaw dropping open in shock. Then she smirked, and rubbed on top of him deliberately, encouraging his erection to grow.

Lotor couldn't believe he could be aroused by this treacherous female who was so intent on murdering him. But the proof was on his body, cock growing half hard in an instant. It would stiffen the rest of the way at Merla's wiggling, her mocking laughter filling the room.

"What's the matter Lotor?" Merla's voice was taunting him as she spoke, the woman no longer struggling to get her hands free. Instead she was using her body to further arouse him, wiggling and grinding in place. "Does my attempts to kill you turn you on?" Her lips widened in a grin, Merla taking vicious delight in his reactions. "Do you have a death wish?

"If anyone has a death wish it's you!" Lotor growled, fighting the urge to flip her on her back and do something about the erection she had caused.

"The only death I truly wish for is yours!" Merla retorted, then paused to rub up on him, a thoughtful look in her eyes. "Well, yours and that princess you so love."

"You'll not lay a hand on Allura!" Lotor snarled, and this time he really did flip her on her back, rolling to pin her in place. "I'll kill you if you try..."

"We both know you're not man enough to kill a woman!" mocked Merla, renewing her struggles. It forced him to lay down on top of her, pinning her in place with his body. Unfortunately, it let him feel every inch of her squirming, Merla artful as she brushed the front of her body against his. "You're even less likely to kill someone who can fight back!"

He felt that familiar twitch of his eye, Lotor growling out a question. "I've fought and killed many a warrior. It's not my fault if they weren't equal to my skill with the sword!"

"Oh you always have an excuse!" Merla retorted. "I've yet to see you take on anyone of real skill...it's always those grunt soldiers around you, the ones delivering bad news, that you kill. They've hardly had a chance to complete their training, let alone stand up to the big bad prince..." A shrewd look then, Merla studying him. "Maybe that's all you can handle...fresh recruits...ones too stupid to know they don't have to stand there and take it from you."

"Listen you!" Lotor began, but Merla was not done talking.

"You'd never be able to take on a real man like your father. Now that is a prime example of everything a Drule should be!" purred Merla, ignoring his angry sputtering. "He's strong, he's smart, and he's had more success in a decade than most Drules have in a lifetime."

"Oh yes, and I am just so sure he's never killed some weak little soldier in a moment of tantrum." Lotor spat angrily.

"He woulnd't have to." Merla retorted without batting an eyelid. "Men know to tremble before him, they'd gladly die on his sword. But you? Ha! You surrounded yourself with boys and incompetents. Probably to have someone to blame when your plans inevitably fail!"

"I've had some good plans!" Lotor reminded her, giving her a little shake by her shoulders.

"And yet they all failed!" She pointed out with a smirk.

"Not all of them!" Lotor retorted, thinking of the many success he had had before being given the Arus campaign. There had been many worlds, maybe not as many as his father had claimed for the Doom Empire, but enough to be substantial. Riches and slaves had fallen his successful campaigns, Lotor returning to Doom a lauded hero, celebrations being held.

That was all in his past now, defeat after defeat earning him only the open disgust of his father. His people wisely kept their thoughts private about his failures, but Merla was neither wise nor shy about letting him know what she thought of his problems with Arus.

"Name me ONE time you succeeded with Arus. One time where you held the planet for longer than five minutes!" demanded Merla, pausing expectantly. Lotor's expression grew even stonier, the prince unable to think of an example. Merla's lips twisted into a triumphant smile, she laughed at him. "Your silence speaks bundles. You know I am right, you failure of a prince!"

"I am not a failure!" Lotor hissed at her, his anger growing by leaps and bounds as he listened to her peals of laughter. "I've brought wealth and slaves to the kingdom, entire worlds crushed beneath my heel."

"You've lost as many worlds as you've gained, all thanks to your incompetence in dealing with Voltron!" Her eyes danced with wicked amusement, Merla snide. "You're such a disappointment. To your father, to your people, and to ME!"

"It doesn't matter what you think!" Lotor growled, and a strange look appeared on her face. "You are nothing! You mean nothing to me! You're just some bitch my father tied me to, and by God I will rid myself of you one day!"

"Not if I get rid of you first!" Merla hissed out a promise, resuming her struggles. He could see from the look on her face she thirsted for his blood, the Queen trying to get her hands free. She'd go for his face the first chance he'd give her, Merla intent on doing damage. That was something he would not allow, Merla letting out fitful sounds, half snarls that showed how angry she was.

He was angry too, fighting to hold her down, body pressed against her and behaving in a traitorous manner. He was growing excited by her struggles, body squirming and moving against his in a delightful manner. She had yet to comment on the fact his covered erection was bumping insistently against her groin, Lotor hoping to pretend this wasn't happening to him.

"Damn it Merla, enough!" Lotor shouted, pushing down on her wrists with his hands. They ended up pinned against the mattress, Merla shaking with her rage. Her gold eyes were like two storm clouds, he wouldn't be surprised to see lightning flash inside them.

"It's never enough Lotor!" She retorted, still fighting his hold on her. "I won't be satisfied until you're dead!"

"Then prepare yourself for a lifetime of disappointments!" Lotor shot back, a humorless expression on his face. "Because I am neither going to die, nor allow you to kill me."

"As if you could stop me!" She scoffed, even though he was doing just that. He merely arched an eyebrow at her, looking pointedly at his hands holding hers down. "You won't always have the upper hand! I will kill you one day Lotor! Mark my words! You will die by my hand, and no other!"

"Merla..." He sighed out her name, Lotor grim faced and serious. "Don't you tire of this? Don't you grow sick of the constant fighting, of constantly being on guard?" He knew he did, Lotor just wanting to earn a few days rest.

"Oh? And what would you have us do instead?" Merla asked mockingly, then purposefully rubbed up against his erection. "You would turn me docile, just another notch on your bed post."

"Merla if there's one thing you can never be, it's docile." Lotor told her, trying to keep his interest from showing at the way she was grinding her crotch on his. He was struggling to keep his hips still, Lotor wanting nothing more than to thrust against her movements. "Please..." His eye twitched, Lotor not liking that he was reduced to asking her for something. "Reconsider your stance...agree to divorce me."

She instantly stilled, Lotor's traitorous body missing her movement. A dark look appeared in her eyes, she turned even angrier, Merla snapping her teeth at him. "I will never give up my claim to the throne of the Doom Empire! I'd rather die than grant you that divorce!" She suddenly lunged forward to knock her head into his, Lotor crying out in surprise at the head butt.

His grip on her loosened, Merla jerking her hands free, and shoving at his chest. At least she wasn't going for his neck, he noted, face smarting from the blow. He allowed himself to roll off her, Merla springing up off the bed. He should have remained on her, Merla making a lunge for the bed table's lamp. It came crashing down on his head, Lotor seeing stars as shards of glass stuck to his hair.

He stumbled, collapsing onto the bed, stunned by the lamp breaking over his head. He almost didn't recover in time, Merla taking the lamp's cord, attempting to lasso it around his neck. He didn't like hitting women, and yet to defend himself he lashed out, hand slapping at her hands. Lotor found himself wrestling with Merla, the two both trying to gain control of the lamp's cord.

Ultimately it went to Lotor, the prince using it to tie up the Queen, leaving her trussed up against the bed's headboard. Merla glared at him, giving furious jerks of her arms as she tested the strength of her bondage. The cord wasn't a flimsy rope, she'd have little chance of it breaking it, Merla at his mercy until he or some servant chose to free her.

And yet the fight hadn't left her, the Queen kicking out with her legs, trying to land knee in Lotor's groin. Lotor was cautiously as he stayed on top of her, hands grabbing her knees and pushing them down. He meant simply to keep her from kicking him in a delicate spot, and yet her thighs ended up spread, his body fitting between them.

Merla's expression turned unreadable, her words laced with frost. "Now what? Do you intend to have at me like the animal you are?"

He gaped at her, jaw dropping open in shock. "I am no animal!"

"You could have fooled me! You're so mindless, giving in to your lusts, always chasing after that Allura!" She wiggled then, Lotor swearing she was inviting him to do more to her body. Her actions were at war with her words and her mood, emotions ugly and volatile. "I think you chase after that virgin cause you know you can't satisfy an experienced woman!"

That was a low blow, Merla seeming to favor insulting his sexual abilities. Lotor found himself snarling, his hands jerking open his pants, ready to prove her wrong. Her breath hitched, her gaze traveling down his body to his open pajama bottoms, tongue coming out to lick her lips. He didn't notice that action of hers, too focused on his anger and lusts to realize she was giving him a calculating look.

"Oh yes Lotor, yes!" Merla was sarcastic as he shoved the hem of her nightie up to her belly. "Force yourself on me! That's the way to prove your manhood! When all else fails, resort to violence and take what you want!"

"You're in no position to talk violence to me!" Lotor retorted, pressing his fingers between her legs. To his shock they came away wet, Merla drenched. He was left blinking owlishly at her, wondering why the both of them seemed so affected by their fights and attempts to kill one another. It certainly shouldn't have proved arousing in the slightest, and yet both their bodies bore the proof of their excitement.

"If you would only behave..." Lotor muttered, licking at his wet fingers. Merla's eyes seemed to darken further, slit thinning out in a sign of arousal. "If only you would stop trying to kill me all the time!"

"And you think Allura would be any different?" Merla demanded, trying to goad him on to something. "She probably hates you even more than I do!"

"Allura is not capable of hating anyone!" Lotor protested, and Merla laughed.

"Everyone can find someone to hate...pity for you that the princess despises you!" Merla wiggled again, and the move was dangerous, considering their was no barriers of clothing between their bodies. Lotor bit back a hiss, fighting the impulse to thrust inside her, glaring down at her with the full intent of his furious emotion.

"I don't know who I hate more..." Lotor told her, and she blinked back her surprise. "My father or you!"

She blinked again, Lotor almost swearing a hurt look came to her eyes. It was gone with the next blink, Merla scowling at him. "Get out!" She shouted, jerking violently on her restraints. "Get out now, because so help me, when I get free...I'll KILL you!"

He didn't want to appear cowed, but he took the promise her threat held seriously. Lotor pulled back from her body, movements hurried as he stuffed himself back into his pants. Merla appeared to be having a tantrum, mattress shaking as she fought against her restraints, trying to twist about and get free. Lotor stood there watching her, waiting for her to get tired. But her energy seemed boundless, Merla panting and angry, and screaming insults and threats.

They followed him out into the hall, Merla's voice loud and echoing, earning him odd looks from the soldiers patrolling this part of the castle. Lotor glared and snarled at them, wanting them to mind their own business. He knew though that word of this latest fiasco would soon reach the ears of the gossip, the nobles of Doom's court enjoying a good laugh at Lotor's expense.

Something had to be done, things couldn't continue the way they were. But Lotor did not know how to improve the situation, his father not allowing him to end this marriage to Merla. Lotor didn't understand why his father was so intent on making him miserable, but he knew Zarkon had found an excellent tool to accomplish this, Merla hating him with ever fiber of her being.

They were going to end up killing each other, he was sure of it, Lotor knowing it was only a matter of time. He didn't know how, but he knew that much anger and hate could only lead to an explosion, people getting hurt by the after effects. He just hoped he'd be strong enough to survive whatever happened next!

To Be Continued...

So I thought three chapters...I thought wrong! And I'm thinking a Merla POV is in the cards for chapter four! :D

Michelle

Lotor Sincline, why thank you! It was about a time Merla and Lotor get a serious story rather than some dribble that makes fun of one half of them. ;-p Nichole is so fun to bounce ideas off of, she really gets me going. I know you know about the Merla-ALlura-Lotor idea, but now she's got me considering a Merla-Allura one! (Without any interferance from Lotor! :o) I saw that movie, but weren't they in love with each other and then found out they were opposing sides? Merla and Lotor are way more...intense than Brad and Angelina ever were! XD

Misty Gargoyle, don't worry. Not abandoning Lotor Allura. WHo knows, I may work in some Lotor Allura into this. But this kind of relationship wouldn't work for Lotor and Allura, especially once you see what drives Merla to be so damn angry and hostile towards Lotor so much! And aw...you don't like Merla? I do! Just I prefer Allura for Lotor all the way!

Christine, the Dark Rose Maiden, thanks dear! Glad you decided to give a none Allura Lotor fic a chance! I was worried no one would want to read or get mad at me for deviating from my norm. But this idea begged to be explored! *giggles* If I can get the third chapter written to my satisfaction, I think I'll knock your perceptions of Merla on their rear in regards to what motivates her in this marriage! That's all I can say! :D

Feli3, thanks I will! So you're not a fan of Lotor Allura? I know there's some Merla Lotor fans out there, I've seen them on message boards! But very brief mentions...=/ I'm still a hardcore Lotor Allura girl myself! But I'm open to playing mix and match...I wanna do a Merla Allura fic someday...

Wade Wells, thanks so much! It's good to know Merla has some fans! I always liked her! I've been toyign with a Merla Allura Lotor fic...(though this fic is more Merla Lotor...the other fic would have the two Drules each wanting Allura for themselves.) and this Romelle Lotor Allura idea...Though I mainly stick to Lotor Allura because that's my preferred and favorite pairng for Voltron. We all have our own tastes, and I think not many people would try to read something that didn't have what appealed to them. Thank you so much for giving this one a try!

Mek, thank you! I'm glad you took a chance on this! That had to be a bitter pill for Merla to swallow, hearing she's no Allura. Poor Queenie!

Smithy, are you trying to be disgusting? Allura would never, ever marry Keith in any of my story universes. Just for that I'm seriously considering killing Keith off in this fic! And just because Lotor is currently forced to be married to Merla doesn't mean he won't get Allura. This story is supposed to be about their twisted and absuive relationship, but your review really put me off and makes me want to change the direction of the fic just to spite you.

Amanda, aw...you don't wanna take a walk on the wild side even for a brief moment and explore Lotor Merla? XD I didn't even know what genre to put this story at, cause of how...volatile their relationship is. Hope I see you pop back in for another chapter at least!


	3. Chapter 3

A city laid sprawled out beneath him, rampant fires and chaos running wild in it's streets. It was a result of his efforts, Lotor's men flying their ships low to drop bombs and open fire on both buildings and people, all in an attempt to route out the humans who hid out of sight. It was a common tactic of Doom, laying waste to one of the many cities on planet Arus. By the end of the day, the city would be in complete ruins, even if Voltron hadn't shown up to help.

Currently that robot defender of theirs was engaged with one of Haggar's robeasts, the two locked into a fierce battle that was doing it's own amount of damage to the city. Voltron had tried to lead the robeast away from the buildings, but the monster had obeyed Haggar's commands, forcing a fight in the heart of the city. The Drules onboard his flag ship were watching, voices making eager comments as it appeared the robeast had the upper hand in the battle.

Lotor tried not to get his hopes up, he was well too familiar with last minute defeats. Voltron had an unnatural way of rebounding from the most dire of situations, emerging triumphant and sending Lotor packing for the day. And yet for all his many defeats at their hands, Lotor normally enjoyed coming to Arus. He liked coming up with new plans, working his mind to it's full capability as he explored battle tactics. He liked seeing the planet itself, Arus a beautiful and fertile land. But mostly he enjoyed the chance to see Allura, Lotor working many plans around the goal of capturing the princess for himself.

Lately though, Arus had become something even more valuable, Lotor finding his time there a much needed escape. For it was only when he went to Arus that he escaped his murderous bride, Merla left behind on Doom. To spend even one minute away from her and her venomous tongue and constant attempts to murder him, now that was true bliss. Even the most humiliating of defeats couldn't dampen his mood so long as he got a chance to just sit back and relax, free of the tension that filled him when he was around her.

Only, it wasn't working out the way he had hoped, Zarkon soon making a new decree. It was on his father's insistence that Merla join Lotor on Arus, once again hiding behind what he viewed as proper behavior for a newly married couple. Zarkon felt it was wrong of Lotor to leave Merla alone on Doom for weeks on end, the King reasoning the Queen would get lonely. Lotor had outright laughed in Zarkon's face at that, feeling if Merla was lonely it was through no fault of anybody's but hers.

And yet a command from the King of the Doom Empire had to be followed, Lotor reluctantly taking Merla with him to Arus. She bickered constantly with him, nagging and nitpicking at his plans, the woman having her own ideas about what they should try against Voltron. Lotor was less than pleased to note that many of her plots were such that Allura would not survive the attacks, the prince putting his foot down and refusing to let Merla do as she pleased.

To be limited in that manner only infuriated Merla more, the woman's tongue more vicious, and her attacks more varied and wild. She seemed especially displeased that Lotor would not allow any harm to come to Allura, and the prince had started to notice her most vicious attacks usually occurred right after Allura's name was brought up. It was enough of a clue to leave Lotor wondering, but he quickly laughed at himself for thinking Merla could feel anything towards him but hatred. Merla simply wanted Allura dead because she was the enemy of the empire, a symbol of hope not just for Arus, but for many other planets that still remained free.

It was Allura who made the decisions to allow Voltron to travel to other worlds, to help them fight off Doom and remain free. It was no wonder Merla and his father wanted the princess dead, but that was something Lotor would not allow, the prince standing up from his command seat. "Careful!" He shouted, glaring in Haggar's direction. "Witch, exert some control over your robeast. It's claws came too close to blue lion!"

"I'll try to correct it, but really...in the heat of the moment, my robeast is fighting on instinct!" Haggar retorted. "It wants to take out the weakest link, and it views Allura's lion as that."

"It'll be my own instinct to kill you if Allura suffers so much as a scratch in battle." Lotor told her, and he didn't need to touch his sword's pommel, for the threat to have effect on Haggar. She seemed to blanch, and turn back to her crystal ball, hands glowing with green magic as she tried to reign in the robeast's murderous impulses.

"Haggar stop." It was Merla who spoke up, the woman standing several feet across from Lotor. "Don't let Lotor's foolish sentimentality keep us from our victory."

"Merla, stay out of this!" barked Lotor, turning his glare now to his bride.

"I will not." Came Merla's firm response, hands on her hips. "You've cost us too many victories already with this obsession of yours! I'll not have misguided affection for Allura, keep us from gaining Arus."

"It is not misguided, nor obsession!" Lotor snapped back before he could stop himself. "And Haggar is under my command!"

"I am Queen here, and as such my word should be obeyed without hesitation!" Was Merla's retort. "Haggar, have your robeast focus on blue lion. Taking it out will cripple Voltron!"

"Haggar have the robeast focus on the head of Voltron. Without black lion's commands, Voltron will flounder!" Lotor ordered, and Haggar was looking up from her crystal ball, a look of apprehension on her face. She clearly did not know who she should be obeying, a fact that annoyed Lotor, and filled him with more anger. "HAGGAR! Just who is in command here?"

"You are Prince Lotor." Haggar's normal screech was but a whisper, she glanced nervously at Merla who let out an outraged hiss. "You may be Queen, Merla, but Zarkon gave Lotor command of the fleet. As such I must obey his decisions...no matter what they are..."

"That's right." Lotor was smug now, striding down the steps that led away from his command chair. "I am commander here...everyone on board this, and the ships that accompanied us here, live and die on my whims."

"We'll most likely die with an incompetent like you in charge!" retorted Merla, gold eyes flashing with her anger.

"Incompetent?" Lotor repeated, voice harsh and angry.

"Yes!" snapped out Merla with a smirk on her lips. "Everyone here knows it too! Your obsession with the princess of Arus cripples you! You suffer a mental retardation when it comes to making any decisions that involve Allura." Lotor made his own angry sound, growling as he stepped off the stair case and started to walk towards Merla. She did not quiet down, nor did she back up, instead taking a step towards him. "There's a fast way to cure you of this affliction, and that is to kill the princess of Arus! Maybe then you'd grow a back bone and do what is needed to get Doom it's victory."

"And what's your excuse Merla?" Demanded Lotor, shoving aside a ship technician who had foolishly stepped in his path. The Drule crashed into a chair, it and the man toppling over with a loud sound. "We all know you have no love for Allura. And yet those few times you were in charge of a mission on Arus, you failed spectacularly. Ha, it was not I who crawled back to Doom with my tail between my legs!"

Her jaw had dropped at that, she looked as shocked as she was furious, Merla stalking towards him to meet him between a row of computers. Her lips were trembling with her attempts to suppress her rage, her eyes narrowing as she glared at him hatefully. "You..."

"I remember the sniveling, cowardly way you approached my father upon your defeat." Continued Lotor, feeling satisfaction flow through him at the memory. "How you begged and pleaded for his leniency, wanting another chance to prove your worth. You are lucky you are a woman, else my father would never have gone as easy on you as he had!"

"You're one to talk about luck!" Merla stabbed a finger into his chest, claw catching on his uniform as she poked him repeatedly. "You'd be dead already, turned into robeast fodder if not for your family connections. Face it Lotor, he only keeps you around because you're his son. If you were anyone else, you'd have been punished, and not just humiliated for your failures. Yes, failures! You've had so many, Doom has begun to lose track of them all!"

He inwardly seethed, hating that Arus had ruined what had been a near perfect military career. He had had countless victories, but they no longer counted in the face of so many defeats. Defeats Merla loved throwing in his face, time and time again. It was almost as though she was a female Zarkon, picking on what annoyed Lotor the most.

She actually smirked then, Merla taking Lotor's silence as a win for her. "It's disgraceful what King Zarkon allows to you to get away with! Everyone here knows it too! You think anyone really wants to be a part of your command? That it's some kind of honor for them? Well, it's not!" She had stopped poking him, turning slightly to sweep out her arm to encompass the Drules who were all wide eyed and trying to pretend they weren't listening to this fight.

"Do you know, your command is single-handedly awarded the most deaths of DRULES by far? Even Yurak didn't get as many of our people killed as you have!"

"And just where is Yurak now?" Lotor snarled, clenching his hands into fists. "Oh yes, he's dead!"

"And that just proves my point!" Merla snapped in retort. "How long did it take Zarkon to replace him with you? Mere weeks...failure has a time limit except when one is a daddy's boy!"

He growled then, eyes narrowing even further, Merla smirking as though she had scored a huge victory against him. Wisely, the Drules nearest to them got up and moved, frightened of becoming a target for the prince's anger. Haggar was off in a corner with her crystal ball, concentrating her magic on the fight. The view screen was full of the battle in the city, and Voltron seemed to be winning.

"Just look at it!" Merla pointed at the view screen. "Does anyone really think we're gonna win here today? NO! We won't, I know it, you know it, they know it, Lotor. Not unless you man up and strike where is needed!"

"I will not sacrifice my love for a victory." Lotor said through gritted teeth.

"And that just proves my point about you being incompetent!" Merla turned to face him, more Drules hurrying away from their section of the command deck. "Lotor..." She stopped smirking, taking on a serious look as she raised a hand to his face. It was as though she meant to gently caress his cheek, and Lotor snarled at her, slapping her hand away before she could touch him. Her eyes hardened at that, her words surprising him. "I beseech you. I am appealing to whatever small bit of reason is left within you...do what is right for the Doom Empire..."

She was saying things no one else would dare, and Lotor could feel the eyes of everyone on him, waiting for his response. "Damn you." He said, and she blinked in surprise. The bitch was putting him between a rock and a hard place, leaving him with little choice. He knew what he had to do, but it warred against his impulse to protect Allura.

"Lotor..?" Her tone was questioning, lacking that mocking vibe it normally held. She didn't seem able to read him in the moment, Lotor turning away from her.

"Haggar..." Every word was like a knife in the heart, bleeding him heavily. "Do it."

"Sire?" Haggar wasn't playing dumb, she just wanted to be sure of his command.

"Let your monster give in to it's instincts." Lotor stared at the two battling behemoths on the view screen. "Take out blue lion and with it Voltron."

"Yes, Sire!" Haggar said, and her glowing hands flickered, loosening her tight reined control over the robeast. Immediately it roared out a challenge, knocking Voltron back with a kick before diving at the leg which was made up of blue lion. He tried not to flinch at the sight of claws scraping over blue metal, sparks flaring up in the process.

"Hmm, that's it." Merla purred from besides him, and when he turned to look at her, he found her too close for comfort. She had snuck closer to him, and even now was pressing up against his side, running her nails in a teasing manner on his arm. "Now you're acting like a true commander."

He tried to shrug off her touch, Lotor feeling ill at ease with the way the fight was going. Merla pretended not to notice, smiling and rubbing up against him. He didn't like her actions, in no mood to be flirted at.

"I can't wait until Voltron falls...perhaps your father will let us have the castle of lions for a summer home. Of course we'll have to remain on Arus for some time, to make sure everyone falls into line with the new regime." She laughed then. "I wonder how I'd look in Allura's crown..." She seemed to ignore the low growl he let out, continuing her prattle. "Of course that all too pink wardrobe of hers has got to go. For a princess, she really has no sense of style, no flair for fashion."

"You get ahead of yourself Merla..." Lotor was once again staring at the view screen, watching as Voltron did a round house kick with yellow lion's foot, red lion spewing out flames into the stunned robeast's face.

"Haggar, what's going on?" demanded Merla, her happy mood fading as she watched the robeast fall backwards. "What is that stupid robeast of yours doing? Take out blue lion!"

"It's trying!" Haggar sounded stressed, eyes focused on the crystal ball. "But the Voltron force isn't that stupid. They're learning as the fight continues, and working to keep the robeast from Allura's lion!"

Lotor wanted to cheer at that, fighting to keep the grin off his face. "What now Merla?" He asked, finding she had stopped rubbing up against him.

"Get that robeast off it's ass and have it destroy blue lion!" Merla snarled, eyes flashing with her anger. "I don't care if it has to tear Voltron apart to do it, I want that princess dead!"

"Now who is letting their feelings get in the way of things?" Lotor asked, and Merla glared at him.

"What do you mean by that?"

"You say my love for the princess weakens me...but your hate is doing the same thing. If all you care about is killing Allura to the point you don't think of how to accomplish anything else, then we'll fail all the same." Explained Lotor.

"If we kill the princess, we win everything!" Merla retorted, and Lotor shook his head.

"It seems Allura is as big a blind spot for you as she is for me. I wonder why though." He considered Merla carefully. "Why do you hate her so much?"

"She's an enemy of the empire. That's all the reason I need!" Merla answered, scowling.

Lotor didn't believe her, thinking she felt too strong a hate for someone who was merely an enemy of their people. And yet he couldn't put his finger on it, couldn't figure out what drove Merla to hate Allura so strongly. He knew he was missing an important piece of the puzzle, something that would surely shock him to find. But he hadn't the faintest idea in which direction to search, Lotor holding in a sigh.

"Blazing sword has been formed!" A computer technician called out, and the command deck seemed to grow silent at those words. Merla made a hissing sound, both she and Lotor watching the view screen, seeing Voltron cleave the robeast in two. For a second there was only an explosion, the robeast imploding in on itself. And then Merla was screaming out an order.

"All ships down to the city now! Focus all your attacks on blue lion. I want that little bitch princess blown out of the sky!"

"Merla we've lost!" Lotor shouted over her, and she shook her head no.

"I won't accept that! I've not begun to unleash the full might of our fleet!"

"There's no point, without a robeast we don't stand a chance against Voltron!" Lotor pointed out, and she just continued to shout out commands. A few ships responded to her words, firing missiles at Voltron. The robot easily deflected those projectiles, some crashing into buildings, others being directed back into Drule ship's. Lotor fought back his annoyed growl, and retook command of his fleet.

"Everyone pull back!" He commanded. "We return to Doom."

"NO!"

"Merla, accept it. Allura won't be dying this day..." He couldn't keep the smirk off his face then, turning to his bride. She reacted with pure rage at the sight of it, rearing back to slap him resoundingly across the cheek. Again silence filled the command deck, the Drules all wide eyed with shock at what the Queen had done. They all seemed frozen in place, and it was Haggar who broke the quiet.

"I uh...think it's time for Coba's bath." The witch stammered, carrying her crystal ball and heading for the stairs that led off the command deck. Lotor couldn't blame her for leaving, his cheek stinging from Merla's slap.

Some of the soldiers that were high up in the chain of command decided to follow Haggar's exit, murmuring excuses as they hurried from the room. Lotor thought them all cowards for leaving, but he was mainly focused on his bride, and the fact that she was gearing up to slap him again.

This time he snagged her wrist before she could make a connecting blow, Lotor twisting it behind her back. She tried to get him with her other hand, and he caught that one too, forcing it behind her back. She hissed and snarled, and struggled against his grip, cursing him and the woman that had dared spawned him. To hear her insult his mother made Lotor all the more angry, and at his growls several more soldiers evacuated the deck.

"Listen you little bitch..." Lotor snapped, and Merla gasped in outrage. "Do not EVER, ever talk about my mother like that!"

"Why shouldn't I?" Merla demanded. "It's her fault you are so weak, so...so HUMAN!"

He felt his eye twitch at that, Lotor beyond annoyed at the insult. Yes, he had human blood running through him, but he had never, ever thought it weakened him, made him act like one of that inferior species. And yet Merla seemed to delight in telling him he was weak like them, deficient in ways that only a human could be.

"In case you've forgotten, you're part human as well!"

"Only a quarter percent on my grandmother's side!" Merla quickly retorted. "It's nowhere near the amount of human within you, and it doesn't affect me or my thinking the way it does you!"

"My mother being human has no bearing on how I act or think!" Lotor snapped. "I'm as Drule as the next man, and you'd do well to remember it!"

"You're never Drule enough, and that's the problem!" She was haughty, sneering now even as she struggled to get free. "You're always trying so hard, trying to be cruel enough, to be mean enough, to be killer enough. But you'll never succeed, never be even half the Drule that your father is!"

It was too much to hope for that they could last one fight without her comparing him to his father, Lotor glaring at her. "Face it Lotor, you'll always be chasing after his shadow, hoping to achieve even a quarter of his greatness!"

"You know, for all your expressed enthusiasm for my father, it's a wonder why you didn't insist on marrying him instead of me!"

"Believe me, I would have preferred him to you!" She hissed, then shuddered. "But Haggar would have gone for my throat if I so much as look at him sideways."

"Such a pity for you, to be stuck with a man you hate!"

"That's something Allura and I have in common, hating you!" Merla's retort had his eye twitching again, Lotor tightening his grip on her wrists so she cried out in pain. "Hurt me Lotor! It can't change the fact that your precious princess despises you!"

"You know nothing of what goes through Allura's mind!" Lotor shouted.

"I know enough! I've seen the way she looks at you, the fright and disgust she feels. It's apparent to everyone but you." Merla slammed down her foot on his, her stiletto stabbing painfully into his skin. Lotor howled with pain, and let go of her, Merla quickly striking him. "And nothing you can do, no amount of love confessions, flowers and gifts, kisses and more, can ever get that girl to love you!"

Her words hurt more than the slaps did, Lotor growling as he leaned into the front of a control panel. Merla had backed him up into it, Lotor hearing the protesting whine of the keyboard he leaned against, the woman angry and scowling. He felt stunned, but more than that, he was angry, and quickly thinking up his own offense.

"Just as no one will ever love you!" He roared, and she seemed to stumbled at his shout. "All the money and power in the Empire can't change the fact that no one will ever, ever love you even half as much as I love Allura!" Her mask of anger flickered, for a second her eyes appeared hurt, which left him confused. Why should his words affect her so, she was the ice queen, impenetrable to words and feelings.

"You're one to talk!" Merla tried a smirk, but it wasn't as effective as it should have been. She was still struggling to compose herself, to hide behind anger. "You can say you love Allura all you want, but you know, deep down inside, you neither love nor are loved in return. You're merely chasing after a dream, hiding in what you think love should be! I don't know which is worse, to never know love, or to think you do!"

He reeled back as though she had landed another hit on him, Lotor staring at her, staggered. She had said something that was one of his deepest fears, Lotor fearing he didn't know what love really was. He knew he had never had love, not the kind that existed between man and woman. Even as a boy he hadn't enjoyed love, his mother being taken away from him when he was still so young. As an adult, there had been women, both slaves and free ones, and he never knew if the ones who said they loved him weren't doing it out of a need to get a piece of him for themselves.

Truth be known he hadn't cared much about love until he saw Allura, the princess of Arus being everything he thought he could want. He was desperate for her, desperate to have her return the same depth of feeling that he had for her. And Merla knew it, the woman tossing it into his face, all but gloating over it. And yet two could play that game, Lotor remembering the look of hurt that had appeared on her face at his words.

"You've never had love at all in your life Merla." Lotor stood up taller, and began advancing forward so that it was she that backed up, not him. "Not from your mother, your father, and certainly not from any of the men and women you slept with."

"You...you can't know that!" She protested, but it was half hearted.

"Oh can't I?" Lotor asked with his own version of a smirk. "You think me a fool, but I did my research on you. Long before you were in my bed, I was in your head, finding out all about your life, down to the most insignificant of people. And believe me, there was many. The only reason anyone even pays any attention to you of because of that title attached to your name. Without it, you'd be nothing."

"No..." She sounded so lost, so unsure then, but quickly regained her composure. "And you think all those women that you fucked would still flock to you without your father's riches, and the fact that you are a prince? Not with your rotten personality!"

He scowled then, and she purred, moving in for the attack. "Face it Lotor...we're really one and the same. Friendless and unlovable...and there's not a damn thing we can do to change that."

She reached out to him then, but it wasn't to strike him, the Queen touching his chest. She caressed her fingers over the torn bits of his uniform, continuing to purr. "We're only good for two things...Killing and sex..."

"And even killing we can't do half the time..." Lotor said, thinking of her many failed attempts to murder him. Strange that, when Merla was such an accomplished killer elsewhere.

"At least the sex is good..." Merla admitted, staring up at him with an odd look on her face. He had the strangest sensation that she wanted him to close the distance between them and kiss her, Lotor blinking rapidly to keep from looking surprised.

"Some of the time.." He lied, and she quickly corrected him.

"All of the time..." Her hand caressed lower, feeling the lines of his abdomen as Lotor tried not to tense up. He was keeping careful watch on her, making sure she didn't do something like reach for his sword.

"What do you want Merla?" Lotor asked her point blank, and she smiled.

"Why do I have to want anything?"

"We've just been handed our ass, and had to flee Arus without victory. Of course you want something." Lotor pointed out. "Is it you want me to take all the blame for our loss with my father?"

"Would be nice if you did." She smirked then. "But such a gesture is unnecessary."

"Then what?"

"Maybe I just want my husband to be nice to me." Merla purred, hands frozen on his waist. "Maybe I'd like it if..." They had moved closer to each other, Merla going up on tip toe to cover the last few inches to Lotor's mouth. Her voice was lowering to a whisper, Lotor straining to hear them.

"If what?" His own voice was a hoarse whisper, Lotor's breath mingling with Merla's. Instead of answering him, she closed the distance, kissing him. Or perhaps he kissed her, Lotor's hands suddenly gripping Merla's arms, holding her so that she couldn't escape.

Not that that was her intention, Merla melting against him, seductive and shoving her tongue past his parted lips. He wasn't content to give her control of the kiss, he dueled his tongue against hers, trying to take command. She wouldn't give him an inch, trying to control his tongue movements, and caressing him with every ounce of passion he knew she had within her.

Her arms raised as best they could within his grip, Merla snagging hold of his hair. She used her grip on his hair to pull him more firmly against her mouth, Merla making a delighted sound in response to their needful kisses. Lotor wasn't yet lost that he couldn't stop to think, the prince astounded at how their argument had once again led to a heated moment of passion.

He still wondered what Merla really wanted, even as she rubbed her front against his, her breasts pushing into his chest. The fabric of her dress abraded her nipples, they quickly peaked, two stiff points that were rubbing into his. Ice queen she may have been, but she was always quick to grow heated when it came down to sex.

"Merla.." Lotor said, and was hardly pleased at how strangled his voice sounded. "We shouldn't...not here...there's.."

"There's no one here..." She replied, pouty in the moment, and still pulling on his hair. "They all left. Cowards, the lot of them." She didn't let him take his eyes off her to check, Merla rubbing her cheek against his cheek and purring. She almost sounded happy then, which left Lotor all the more confused. Did sex with him really make her happy, or was she scratching some itch he couldn't understand?

"No one's here..." She repeated, and started kissing down the side of his face. "No one to see, no one to know..." A lick then, her tongue dragging downwards, making Lotor shiver in response. "Our little secret." She added, and tried to go for his throat. Leery that she might use her fangs to do more than just nibble, he pulled her back before she could fasten her mouth on his skin.

She kept on looking pouty, Lotor giving her a searching look and noting the arousal in her eyes. "Hell." He said, and moved in to kiss her again, hearing her mewl in delight.

He had to let go of her arms to pull at her clothes, Lotor trying to figure out the many snaps and fastenings of her dress. Something plopped down to the floor, a metallic plank of some ornamental part of her outfit. Merla's own hands were not idle, she was running them worshipfully up and down his front, letting her nails catch just enough that she clawed open his tunic.

Merla's dress got open enough for him to slide it down her arms, and reveal her breasts, Lotor bending to caress his lips over one dark blue nipple. She sighed, and murmured his name, approval in her every sound. He rolled his eyes upwards, seeing Merla had her head back, her eyes half closed. He grinned and pushed on the small of her back, pressing her against his mouth as he began to lick and suck.

She was idly holding onto his hair, when a voice coughed, Lotor and Merla freezing. The sound held all manner of emotion to it, nervousness, politeness, embarrassment, and even fear. And all because the one who had coughed was interrupting what could be considered a delicate moment at best. That soldier grew even more alarmed when Lotor and Merla glared at him, the two still locked in their intimate pose and waiting to hear what the Drule had to say.

"Ah...we have an incoming message." The soldier said, and Lotor wondered how he had gotten so unlucky to be chosen to deliver this news to them.

"Message?" Lotor repeated, his tone bored now.

"Er yes...from one Princess Allura of Arus." explained the guard, and Merla let out a displeased snarl.

"Can't you see we're busy? The princess will just have to wait...!"

But Lotor was already pulling away from Merla, hurriedly adjusting his clothes so as to not appear so disheveled. There was nothing he could do about the many claw marks that had been ripped into his uniform, but at the very least he could smooth out his clothing and fix his hair. "Put her through." Lotor ordered, realizing they had indeed been left all alone on the command deck.

"What?" Merla's voice, the woman sounding angry. There was an undercurrent of hurt to her voice too, but Lotor turned away from her. "Why? We were about to.."

"This is Allura!" Lotor said it as if that was all the explanation he needed, and Merla understood enough to know what he meant. The soldier was nodding, hurrying away to find a technician to put the call through. He got maybe six feet away from the newlyweds when Merla screamed, and lunged forward, snatching Lotor's sword out of it's scabbard.

Lotor started to turn, then thought better of it, ducking down to miss the wild swipe of the lazon blade. Merla had come perilously close to slashing open his chest, and she was already trying to stab the sword downwards at him. Lotor rolled to the side, then lashed out with his foot, knocking the Queen down on her ass. He was on her in an instant, grabbing the wrist of the hand that held his sword. He squeezed, Merla forcing him to exert pressure that was just short of bone breaking before she relinquished her grip on the sword.

"Damn you"! She shrieked, and slapped him across the face.

"Just what is your problem?" Lotor demanded with a growl, well aware the soldier wasn't moving. Instead he just stood there, staring with a slack jawed expression at the squabbling pair of royals.

"You're my problem!" Merla shot back, and tried to slap him again. She was rewarded with both hands pinned to the floor, the Queen struggling and trying to kick him off her body. "You and Allura!" Her eyes flashed, she was beyond incensed in the moment. "Always putting that bitch first!"

"Damn it Merla, you're acting like a jealous house wife! You...you..." A light bulb had gone off in Lotor's head, the prince staring at her shocked. Merla was acting jealous of Allura, and now that he really thought about it, most if not all her attacks had been born on the heels of his involvement with Allura. Whether it be he had been talking about the princess, or actively trying to capture her so that he could be alone with Allura. And each time, regardless of the outcome, Merla had been there, radiating stern disapproval and attempting to kill him.

He wondered now how he could have missed it all, so much beginning to make sense to him. Merla was jealous of Allura, jealous of the love Lotor had for the princess. He just wasn't sure why, the prince not even wanting to think Merla could be attracted to him in that way. But what else could there be, Lotor staring at her, and feeling Merla's body buck.

"You.." He licked his lips, then forced her back down, not bothering to hide how shocked he was. "You're jealous of Allura!"

"Jealous, me?" She made a scoffing sound then. "Don't be ridiculous!"

"It's true isn't it?" Lotor demanded. "It explains so much now...you're jealous of her...why? Because you have feelings for me?" Her shifty look was enough confirmation for Lotor, Merla renewing her struggles to get free. He was too stunned to try and hold her down, letting her knock him back. But she didn't go for his sword, instead standing, pausing only long enough to adjust her dress so that her breasts were covered once more.

"You're a fool Lotor!" Merla announced, and for good measure spat in his direction. He didn't have to imagine the upset in her voice, his questioning had left her shaken to the core. What's more, he was shaken, feeling far too shell shocked in the moment to do more than stare as Merla ran down towards the command deck's exit. He was still staring, even as the soldier made another polite coughing sound, the man wondering if Lotor would take the call from Allura.

"Tell her I'll have to call her back." Lotor said to both their surprise. But he knew he was in no shape to talk to Allura. To talk to anyone. What he needed in the moment was a chance to think. That and a goof stiff drink.

Ah, next chapter is SUPPOSED to be a Merla POV. But we'll see how it goes. And can you tell? At one point the story fought me, and tried to set up a moment where Lotor captures Allura, so that it could become a L and A story. But I fought back to keep it on track! *bears many battle scars now.*

To Be Continued!

Michelle

Lotor SIncline, here it is at long last! Chapter three. Hopefully you're back online soon to read it! Ah yes, I've seen the war of the roses a long time ago. It was rather depressing the end, but a good movie. And the husband had some affection left for the wife, but she didn't have it for him, as shown when she threw his hand off her as they died. So sad...but a good movie! We'll see about your suggestions, but really I am trying to focus on the twisted and abusive relationship Merla and Lotor have. It's kinda hard to work in the other characters without making this a longer story, that involves other people. This story is already fighting me to be longer than I intended...can you just imagine if I gave in to the impulse to let Lotor capture Allura while married to Merla? :O

Misty Gargoyle, aw...I rather like Merla. I thought she was an exciting character for the new season. In fact the only doomite I don't seem to like is Yurak. I love my Doom crew. Of course, i always thought Merla was bisexual, and more interested in Allura than Lotor! XD I want to explore Merla attraction to Allura in a completely different story. This one is about her feelings she has for Lotor, and how she hides them with anger and murder attempts. But she doesn't really want him dead. Oh man, the mind power...I think Lotor is too strong willed to be controlled into suicide for her. He wants to live and bet with Allura too badly! As you can see, he loves Allura, no matter what Merla says to him! XD And thank you so much for continuing to read even though you don't like Merla!

Christine, the Dark Rose Maiden, heh! Yeah that movie was a good movie. Course Lotor hasn't actively tried to kill Merla like she has with him. I think Merla would have died pretty quickly if he had tried! XD And thank you! And yes, I'll try not to let the one reviewer upset me like that. I consider Smithy to be a troll, whose left me stupid reviews on my other Voltron fics in the past. I reacted in anger, hot and fast in response to Smithy's words. I really wanted this fic to be focused on the kind of relationship Merla and Lotor might have. So I am doing my best to stay on track!

Wade Wells, thanks! :D War of the Worlds? Well they are aliens, and powerful ones at that! XD Yay for Lotor love! And yeah, reason leads me to believe he had to have something, some successes, cause remember when they had him first show up, he came back as this successful conqueror. I know in Voltron it was edited out, but Go Lion's version of Sincline even showed him presenting the heads of the enemies to his father. So when Voltron's Lotor shows up, you really get this sense that he's the hope of his people, especially his father. Zarkon thinks they get rid of poor Yurak, and Lotor will fix the problems with Arus one two three. Of course we know it doesn't go that way, and quickly everyone starts to forget Lotor's victories and smarts. Of course, all Doom needs is one victory, while Arus has to constantly win in order to stay safe from invasion. But you need some smarts to constantly come up with new plans and tactics to try against the same people who keep beating you.

II'll try not to kill Keith. I was speaking in anger, cause Smithy has trolled me before on other stories. So I rose to the bait and shot my mouth off. I really don't want to focus too much on the other characters. This is supposed to be Lotor and Merla's story, no matter how it ends. I keep wondering how long it's gonna be...I almos split up chapter three into two chapters, cause three became so uber long. But I wanted it to end with Lotor making the realization that he did. Thanks again for reading! :D


	4. Chapter 4

Outside the command deck, there was soldiers out in the hall. They looked frightened, and did not relax to see that it was Merla not Lotor who had stepped into the hall. Merla supposed she couldn't blame them. After all, her livid expression had to betray just how murderous a mood she was currently in. They feared for their lives, openly projecting that frightened emotion with their every reactions. But she was no Prince Lotor, Merla not quite as quick to kill in aggravated tantrum.

At least not when it came to the nameless grunts onboard this ship. In fact, there was only two people in the galaxy that could spur Merla on to react based purely on volatile emotions. The princess of Arus, and Merla's own darling husband. Lotor. Just thinking his name made Merla's lips curl, her hands wanting to clench into fists. If ever there was someone worthy of slaughtering in a moment of passion, it was Lotor.

She despised him. Without a doubt, hate ran strong within her. Unfortunately it was saddled with a strong dose of attraction, Merla lusting after Lotor with a passion that still took her by surprise. Never had she felt such strong emotion for anyone, let alone a man. Lotor affected her, left Merla twisted up on the inside. To the point she felt confusion, wondering what she wanted more. To love Lotor, or to kill him.

That last thought made her scowl. The Drules in the hall noticed, and wisely gave her space. They were treating her like the dangerous Drule she was, and even that couldn't appease her anger and upset. And all because Merla was torn up inside by her conflicting emotions. This love hate pull she felt towards Lotor, it complicated everything. It left Merla confused, uncertain of just what to do.

She wasn't used to any of this. To such strong emotions, to wanting so badly, to feeling such intense jealousy. She was a Drule, a beautiful, powerful Queen. Merla shouldn't want for anything, should have had hundreds of men just like Lotor lusting after her. The prince of Doom should have been forgettable, easily ignored as she walked all over him in her bid for the Doom Empire. Instead she was all too aware of him, of the wanting he inspired within her.

It was idiotic. It was dangerous. Merla was making as big a fool of herself as she was of Lotor. And yet she couldn't stop. Not so long as she felt such a strong attraction to him. She wanted so badly it hurt, in a way she had never wanted anything or anyone before. Not even control of the Doom Empire could compare to the feelings Lotor stirred in her. And frankly Merla wasn't sure she liked it one bit.

Especially with Lotor's attentions so devoted elsewhere. Oh sure, Merla could inspire him to have sex with her, could make him lust after her to the point he lost control. But it was never anything but anger, hate and lust. Lotor's true desire lay with Allura, the man thinking he was in love with the princess. Merla had no real experience with love, but she didn't need it to know just how deeply Lotor deluded himself about his heart.

Nor did she need to be a mind reader to know just how obsessed Lotor was with the princess of Arus. Nearly every waking thought of his was concentrated on Allura. On the having of her, on obtaining her. He dreamt about the princess, and he filled his days with fantasies and making plans to capture her. Allura was the driving force behind Lotor's actions, and Merla despised the girl for that power.

It just wasn't fair. Merla seethed, stalking through the corridors of the ship. To the right of her was windows, the pane reinforced glass that would not break during space travel. Through it, Merla could see what remained of their ships, less than a dozen hovering over the burning city. They were no longer attacking, hovering uncertainty as they waited for their commander to give them further orders on how to proceed. Merla already knew what Lotor would decree, the prince having made clear they should pull back and head to Doom.

But first he would speak with Allura. Of that Merla had no doubt. Lotor never missed a chance with Allura, always coming running at the snap of her fingers. Why should today be any different? Merla tried not to growl, her vision coloring red and green. And all because of the humiliation Lotor had dealt her, the man discarding her like she was nothing the instant he found out Allura wanted to talk with him.

It was upsetting. It hurt. But more than that, it made Merla livid. She was infuriated, and wondering what form her revenge could take. She wanted Lotor to pay, Merla wanted him hurting as much as she was. Even worse, Merla wanted him to finish what they had started on the command deck! Her body was yearning for his, wanting Lotor to take full possession of her.

Merla remembered how she had called Lotor a fool. She felt the real fool was she, and all because Merla still yearned for Lotor with every fiber of her being. Even worse, the prince was starting to catch on to how affected Merla was by him. Lotor couldn't know for certain what Merla felt for him. Not when Merla herself didn't understand her own feelings. But he knew she desired him, and that she was vastly jealous of Allura. That new realization of his, was enough to make Merla want to moan in mortification. And all because everything was starting to spiral out of her control.

She should have never agreed to marry him. Maybe then her heart wouldn't be hurting so much. But Merla had been greedy, eager to stake a claim on the Doom Empire through her marriage to it's heir. If she had known how complicated things would have become, she would have done things differently. She might not have stayed far away from Doom, but she would have made sure to kill Lotor that first night before infatuation had time to take root and develop a step closer to obsession.

Merla almost laughed then. Obsession was a good word for it. Was this sick depth of feelings she felt similar to what Lotor felt for Allura? She couldn't, wouldn't call it love. The great Queen Merla would never deign to feel such a crippling emotion. Bad enough her lusts made her wild and out of control, she didn't need the agony of a breaking heart to further her torment.

She was riled up as it was. Lusting and angry, and needing an outlet to vent. And having none. No other man present on this ship held her interest the way Lotor did, and Merla wasn't about to start cutting up random soldiers. She had to maintain control, be the perfect queen who hurt more with sharp words than her fists. If only to keep everyone else from discovering just how affected she was by Lotor and his dismissal of her.

That dismissal burned, Lotor's preference for Allura wounding Merla in a way little else could. The sharpest knife could not cut as deep as her own jealousy did, her hurt and dismay over how Lotor would rather spend ten seconds groveling in Allura's presence, rather than couple with Merla. She wasn't the type to cry, no matter how heavy her heart felt. Merla would not break down because of Lotor, not in a way that left her sniveling with tears.

Merla had reached the commander's cabin, a trio of rooms she shared with her husband. It was not any desire of Lotor's to remain close to her. No, the shared quarters were all Zarkon's doing. The King insisting that not only must Lotor bring Merla along on his conquest campaigns, they must spend as much time as possible together. That they must act like husband and wife in more than just name, sharing meals, a bed, and anything else that was expected of a married couple.

Lotor resented that he was forced to bring Merla along to Arus. They all knew that the prince had been using his attempts to invade Arus as a way to escape the harsh reality that was his marriage. Merla would have gladly let him continue on this quest alone, if only for the reprieve it gave HER from the emotions she was tormented with. Not that it stopped her from going near insane with jealousy as Merla imagined just what Lotor was doing to get close to Allura.

Lotor was right about one thing. Her every attack, every insult was provoked by her jealousy, her hatred of his desire for Allura. Every time Lotor got close to capturing Allura, to being anywhere near to her, it made Merla see red. It was all she could do to wait for Lotor's return, Merla ready to unleash her anger on her husband. And all because she did not want to be some barely tolerated wife who was tossed aside for some brat human!

It wasn't just Lotor's attempts to kidnap Allura that got Merla's blood boiling. Sometimes just hearing him talk about her was enough to set Merla's temper raging. Even worse was the few times she had delved into Lotor's mind, finding his thoughts full of Allura. She had never gone so far as to enter his mind when they were having sex. She simply didn't have the courage to find out if Lotor was really fantasizing about Allura while with Merla. The suspicion that he was, was bad enough. Merla couldn't stand it that she might not hold Lotor's attention completely even at their most passionate.

Sometimes Merla wondered if killing Lotor would be the only way to free herself of the spell the prince had cast upon her. Or would she forever spend the rest of her life regretting his death? She simply didn't know, and it was just one more thing she was troubled by.

Merla was visibly angry as she all but punched in the code for the door's locking mechanism. The door opened with a hiss of air, Merla stalking forward into the room. Her eyes were already looking about, Merla wondering what if anything she could use as a weapon against Lotor. The prince had already removed the more viable objects. And all because he wisely didn't trust Merla not to murder him in his sleep. He was right to that worry, and all because when Merla attacked him, she never did it halfheartedly. She meant the attacks, even if it would hurt her to lose him.

Merla was ready to sigh out her frustrations, when she heard a sound behind her. It wasn't the door closing, but footsteps marching determinedly into the room. Merla tried not to tense, knowing only one would who dare come after her when she was in such a mood.

"Lotor." Merla said, without turning to look at him. She listened to the sounds of his feet moving closer to her, and the door closing behind him. "That was fast." There was a globe floating on jets of air before her, shaped and colored to be a miniature replica of the planet Arus. "Done begging Allura for forgiveness already?" She inquired, with a smirk he could not see. "Or did she curse you out for your latest attack on her planet?" Her hands were reaching for the globe, Merla intent on snatching it free of the air stream.

"I didn't speak with Allura." Came Lotor's answer. Merla's hands did not stop, the woman caressing her painted claws over the globe's sides.

"Didn't speak with Allura?" Merla echoed a variation of what he had said. "Why ever not...?" His answer would determine if she threw the globe at him, Merla waiting patiently for Lotor to speak. He didn't immediately, sounding as though he was shuffling his feet in an awkward display of fidgeting. The very thought of Lotor turning nervous and awkward around her was absurd, and yet he was doing just that.

"I...I uh...was concerned about you." He finally said. His tone though hesitant, had also been gruff, as though Lotor was embarrassed by his admittance.

"Concerned about me?" Merla played it cool, tone even and not betraying a hint of surprise. "Why ever for?" She still didn't turn to look at him, but Merla could imagine him scowling at her back. And all because she was intent on making it more difficult for him, rather than melting at his show of concern for her.

"It's just...just the way you left." Lotor was still speaking in that hesitant manner, making Merla tempted to dive into his mind to find out just what he was feeling. But she held back from that impulse, a part of her afraid she'd find out he was doing this out of some sick pity for her. She didn't want his pity. No, never that! Nor did she want him looking down on her for what Lotor thought he knew about Merla's feelings.

She said nothing out loud, which prompted Lotor to sigh. "You were upset." He stated, but she gave him no visible reaction. But the fact that she wouldn't look at him had to be clue enough that Merla was still bothered by what had happened on the command deck. "You still are..."

"I've already put it out of my mind." Merla lied. "Really Lotor, you needn't concern yourself with me. It was just a stupid, silly moment...an irrational burst of anger."

"You've had plenty of those irrational moments." She heard Lotor point out. Merla didn't try to hide the way she bristled at that. "Merla..."

"You've checked up on me.' She abruptly said. "You can leave now. Go talk to with your princess." The last came out more bitter than she intended, Merla unable to hide her jealous true feelings.

"Allura can wait." Now that was surprising. It was words Merla had never expected to hear from Lotor. And all because the prince was too eager for the princess to ever dream of making her wait.

Merla still wouldn't look at him, but she tried to voice sarcasm to cover her surprise. "Is this a new tactic you're trying with Allura? Are you pretending indifference in the hopes she'll come running to your arms?" She didn't give him a chance to answer, Merla suddenly spinning the globe. "It won't work. Nothing you do can ever get her to want to be with you." Did he bristle at her words? But she wasn't facing him to see.

"Allura will come around." Lotor said at last. "Eventually..."

"The hells will freeze over before THAT happens." Merla muttered, eyes on the spinning globe. If it went any faster, she might actually get dizzy from watching the globe spin.

"I didn't come here to discuss with you my chances with Allura." There was an edge to his voice, Lotor WAS annoyed now.

"Then WHY did you come?" Merla demanded.

"Can't you guess?" Lotor asked. Merla merely shrugged her shoulders. "After what happened on the command deck..."

"Nothing happened." Merla snapped. But that wasn't entirely true.

"You can't make this go away by pretending otherwise." Lotor's footsteps sounded directly behind her. She couldn't bear it if he tried to touch her now, so Merla did the only thing she could do to protect herself. She turned, her arm lashing out to slap Lotor across the face. She thought him stupid for not expecting the attack, her blow turning his head to the side. But she didn't feel satisfaction at landing the slap, just glaring at him angrily.

"You think you know everything, don't you?" She sneered at him. Lotor lifted his hand, but it was not to strike her. Instead he touched his sore cheek, actually rubbing it briefly before turning to lock eyes with Merla.

"I know you're jealous of Allura." He said, and had the gall to smirk. Merla scoffed, but held back from slapping Lotor. Not when he was this close, watching her every move. He'd read her intent, and stop her before she could land a second blow.

"Jealous of that prissy pink princess? Don't be absurd!"

"But it's true." Lotor insisted. "And it goes beyond hate, beyond her being an enemy of the Doom Empire." Merla's eyes narrowed, her lips curling back as she hissed at Lotor. But he didn't fall quiet, merciless as he continued. "You're jealous of her because you have feelings for ME."

She wanted to beat him, to brutalize Lotor until that smug smile left his lips. What right did he have to such supreme satisfaction over what he assumed was her feelings? Even worse was that he assumed right, thought Lotor probably couldn't hazard a guess to just how complex Merla's feelings for him really were.

"Feelings for you?" She said out loud. "Don't be..."

"Don't try to deny it!" He interrupted her.

"I won't!" Merla snapped, hands on her hips now. "I DESPISE you. I can't stand you! I loathe you with every fiber of my being. I want you dead...no, I want worse than death for you. I want to see you suffer at my hands. I want..."

"You want me." He said, and damn Lotor, but his tone was triumphant. She couldn't stand it, Merla let out a vicious scream, the sound infuriated. The scream was unexpected, Lotor caught off guard by it. It allowed Merla to strike him, the heel of her hand hitting beneath his chin. It made Lotor bite his lip, the skin splitting under his teeth. She followed up that chin hit, with a vicious back hand across his face.

"You damn, overly arrogant idiot! What woman could ever want you?" She shouted. "What fool could ever..."

"Lust makes fools out of all of us sooner or later." Lotor retorted. She hit him again, Lotor refusing to back away from her. Instead he grabbed hold of her wrists, keeping her from hitting him a third time. "And you my dear, are firmly in lust's grip." He didn't pull her close though, too conscious of her legs and how she could use them against him. "It all makes a twisted sort of sense now..." Lotor continued. "You've been driven to such extremes because of how badly you want me..."

"You smug, condescending prick! Get out of my sight!" shrieked Merla, struggling to get free of his grip.

"You want me Merla." Lotor repeated. "It's a want that driving you mad with jealousy. It makes you dangerous...not just to me...but to Allura as well."

Merla stiffened then, no longer trying to get free. "Allura...?"

He nodded. "You nearly got her killed today. What's worse, I let you talk me into doing something against my better judgment. I actually let you goad me into letting Haggar's robeast attack blue lion."

Merla glared at him, tone insolent. "She is our enemy Lotor! Death is the least of the torments we should offer her!"

"Allura is going to be mine." Lotor retorted. "I will have her, and we will be happy together..."

"And what about me?" Merla demanded. "I am your WIFE! You made vows to me! You have responsibilities...to me, to us, to our marriage."

"This marriage is a farce." Lotor answered. "I never wanted it...it was my father who forced us to be wed..."

Damn, but it hurt to hear him say that. Merla forced a scowl, trying to hold back the wounded look she wanted to give Lotor. "We're trapped in this marriage and you know it!" She told him. "You can't be free of me unless I agree. And Lotor? I will NEVER agree."

"You want me that badly!" He seemed stunned, that damn, arrogant fool.

"I HATE you that badly!" She corrected him. It wasn't a complete lie. In that moment she really did hate him. And all because he hurt her, and because she couldn't stop wanting him even now. "You've deluded yourself into thinking I have feelings for you. Yes, I hate Allura! Yes, I may even be jealous of her! But those feelings have NOTHING to do with you! I just want the little bitch dead so that I can take possession of her planet and her robot! I would have that same wish no matter who I was trapped in marriage to!"

Lotor stared searchingly into her eyes. Merla tried to school her expression to show nothing but disdain and hatred. For one-second she succeeded, Lotor seeming uncertain. And then that damn smugness filled him, warning her that whatever he was about to say, to do, she would not like.

"Merla...you lying little witch." But the words were more chiding than hostile, Lotor smirking at her. She didn't have a chance to properly react, Lotor suddenly pulling her against him. Before Merla could think to kick him, Lotor was kissing her. A hard, crushing of their lips, Lotor's mouth hot and demanding upon hers. Merla made a sound, muffled indignation at being kissed, at the fact that she wanted to melt against him and give herself over to Lotor's mouth. But she didn't want to give him that victory over her, Merla struggling against him. He just kissed her harder, lips firm, unyielding. They were trying to coax her lips open, and it would be all too easy to give in to his sweet seduction. And the only price would be her dignity, Lotor knowing he thoroughly owned her should she yield.

Blood and biting could be considered foreplay to a Drule. But even fangs can go too far, Merla parting her lips just enough to bite her teeth down on Lotor's tongue. He yelped, Merla tasting blood. His grip on her wrists slackened, but not enough for Merla to break free. But he wasn't paying attention to her legs, allowing Merla to bring a knee up to slam into his groin.

That got him to let go of her completely. Merla was trembling, shaking with anger and even her barely controlled desire for him. She was infuriated that he had tried to handle her into compliance through seduction. Just as she was turned on by what he had tried to do. Merla was all twisted up inside, conflicting emotions playing havoc with her feelings. But she was coherent enough to speak.

"Get out." She hissed at Lotor who was still hunched over in pain. "Or I'll do worse." Lotor glared at her, a look she matched with a glare of her own. It betrayed nothing of her turmoil, of how Merla didn't truly want Lotor to leave. She wanted him to want her, to care about her enough to stay and try and make things better between them. But Merla also knew he didn't have any such feelings, the prince more concerned with Allura than his own wife. He had only kissed Merla to prove a point, and it was like a dagger in her heart to know he had only wanted to use her lust against her.

"Get out!" She repeated with an urgent snarl. Merla didn't know what she would do if he grabbed her. Would she hit him again, or give herself over to his kiss? Would he even WANT to kiss her again after the way she had hurt him?

"Fine..." Lotor straightened as best he could. "I've kept Allura waiting long enough."

That was the final straw, Merla grabbing hold of the globe. Lotor was awkwardly walking out of the room, when she threw it at his back. It smacked into arm, Lotor having turned in time to deflect the worst of it. The two Drules locked eyes for one instant, both so angry in the moment. No words were exchanged, Lotor merely kicking the globe out of his way as he left the room.

I'm feeling unsure of this chapter...I was fine until I had Lotor arrive to "talk" with Merla. Then I turn unsure...maybe I should trash this and rewrite it...X_X

I also wanna dedicate this chapter to Feli3. Was asked on a different story if I would be continuing this one, and well...that got me thinking about this story...and bam! Another chapter happened. Though once Lotor entered the room...it didn't go completely as I planned! ^^:: I have an idea where I am going to go with this story from here, but what I haven't figured out is...okay...Merla is gonna decide to go kill Allura. But I haven't come up with how she will attempt this. It can't be poison, cause I already mentioned the poison drink episode in chapter one. And I mentioned the cosmotron incident too...so I have to come up with something not episode based. I'm sorta thinking it will involve mind control luring Allura out or something...but I need to think on this a while.

To Be Continued...

Michelle

Lotor Sincline, thanks! Thanks so much. Glad you liked the chapter that much! And glad the Coba bath line was a laugh out loud moment for you!

Feli3, thanks hon! Ooooh...a foursome chase is a good idea. I was reading through comments I got for this fic, and someone else was saying something about how Merla should go have sex with Keith to try and work Lotor out of her system! XD Though I think this Merla is too...stuck on Lotor to really work him out of her system...at least not yet! And it's just gonna get more complicated for them...Though I'm not sure how this particular story will end...X_X Ah! You read some of my other stories besides Songbird? I didn't know that! Cool! :D

Wade Wells, thanks you my friend! :D

Mek, thank you for that! I'm glad if you enjoy it!

Christine, the Dark Rose Maiden, better late than never says I! :D Ah...the balance is difficult I found, for this chapter in terms of Merla's vulnerability. I was worried she'd come off too much like Allura if I showed her being vulnerable or soft...I hope I found a good balance between hard ass queen and soft woman who is having this problem of an unwanted desire, possibly love obsession. X_X

Smithy...I just don't get why you go on Lotor stories to complain or spew Keith Allura stuff. That's all. Glad you like Merla though...

Misty Gargoyle, thanks. Aw...you would never put Merla in a story? But she's fun to write! Or at least I find her fun to write! I also want to do something where Merla falls for Allura, and Lotor has to rescue Allura from Merla! Ha ha! XD


	5. Chapter 5

The journey back to planet Doom could be described as unpleasant at best. Everyone was on edge, and their tension did not all have to do with the fact that Doom had once again lost to Voltron. No, the real cause for worry was the fighting between their commander and his wife. Prince Lotor and Queen Merla had argued often, fights spilling into every day things as the pair had it out whenever and wherever they felt like it.

Perhaps a lot of the fighting could have been avoided if Merla hadn't banished Lotor from their private cabin. Kicked out of his own rooms, the prince was forced to bunk down with the common soldiers. Lotor could have tried to evict Haggar from the only other cabin onboard the ship, but even the prince wasn't that crazy. He'd much rather sleep in the crowded quarters of the soldier barracks, then be cursed by an angry witch.

Even as he reluctantly accepted his new sleeping arrangements, Lotor's anger boiled. He'd seek out Merla nearly every chance he got, arguing with the Queen though no one knew what he had hoped to accomplish. Merla could have found out. All it would have taken was a quick probe into his mind with her powers. But she didn't dare. Not when she feared just what she would learn. Merla neither wanted to see more of Lotor's obsessive feelings for Allura, or find out how Lotor's feelings had twisted where the Queen was concerned.

She especially couldn't stand the thought of encountering a smugness in him. A smugness where Merla was concerned. And all because Lotor was sure he had Merla completely figured out, down to the finest of details. He thought he understood Merla's feelings for him, but the Queen wasn't so sure. How could Lotor understand anything, when Merla herself was so confused?

It was a week later since that disaster of a day on Arus. Merla was not even one step closer to understanding her feelings for Lotor. They seemed to change by the hour, maybe even by the minute. Merla would go from wanting him, to absolutely hating him. To wanting to fuck him, to wanting to see him dead by her own hands. It was tiring, this push and pull of conflicting feelings and desires. She was resting more and more, hiding out in their private bedroom.

Of course, with King Zarkon present and ready to play mediator to the pair's troubled marriage, Merla could not actually chase Lotor out of the bedroom long term. At best she could only put him in a temporary retreat, Lotor returning a few hours later, smelling of booze. But not of other women. Merla should have smirked to think that particular outlet was denied to him. His father had gotten rid of Lotor's harem, and the few females who had dared show an interest to the prince, Merla had taken care of. There was no one for Lotor, no one to alleviate him of his sexual desires. Let him be as frustrated as Merla was, even if it was only in that one way.

Merla would be infinitely more happy if she could get rid of the one woman who truly mattered to Lotor. But Allura continued to be a problem whose solution eluded her. She wanted the princess dead. Wanted her gone almost as much as Merla wanted Lotor for her own. But Allura was proving as troublesome as a cat, and with all of the nine lives one was said to possess.

There had been dozens of plots enacted against Allura and her planet. Dozens upon dozen of failed plans, robeasts destroyed, Drules dying. Merla was currently seated in front of the bedroom's computer, staring at the information on it's screen. She had pulled up off the private military servers detailed reports on each and every attempt that had been made on Arus. There was a wealth of information to be had, so many creative ways Doom had tried to capture the planet. Some of their methods had come close to succeeding, but always, always Arus had pulled it together to accomplish a last minute win.

It was unbelievable the luck Arus was having. The wins they had were sometimes down right miraculous, and some of the reports swore Doom should have won. That it should not have been possible for Arus to pull a victory out of nowhere. But the proof was right in front of Merla's eyes. They had won. Thousands of Drules were dead, killed in explosions when Voltrons' blazing sword cut into Doom's ships.

It was rather depressing to read about the many losses the Doom Empire had suffered. And yet Merla persisted, using her keen mind to analyze and make notes about any and all patterns she noticed in the reports. It was clear to her that robeasts alone weren't going to get Doom the victory it so wanted. No matter how many improvements Haggar made to her monsters, Voltron was always better. Stronger, quicker, smarter. Merla was beginning to think they could throw a million different robeasts at Voltron, and the robot would STILL win.

In fact, as Merla studied the reports, one thing became apparent. It was not enough to take on Voltron as single unit. The lions when combined into the robot simply proved too powerful. No ship in the Doom Empire could match the robot, and the robeasts were nuisances at best to it. Powerful, but still easily put down by Voltron. To Merla it looked as though she would have to concentrate on the individual pilots in order to gain a win for Doom.

Of course, her preferred target would be Princess Allura. Merla tried to tell herself the princess was the logical choice, being the weakest member of the Voltron Force. But inside her heart she knew. She was targeting Allura because of what the princess meant to Prince Lotor. It was why she was going to so much effort, combing over the reports with an intent focus that surprised even Merla. But she wanted Allura dead, and to that end Merla would do almost anything to accomplish her goal.

Merla moved on to the next report, and would soon find a reference to an earlier incident. One that echoed the circumstances of the more current report. It seemed Haggar had tried at least two times to use her powers of illusion to lure the princess out of the safety of her castle. Checking the earlier report against the one Merla currently had opened, she noted Haggar has used her magic to make Allura think her dead father was communicating with her.

The first time such a feat had been enacted, Lotor had not yet been in the picture. The foolish princess had actually gotten herself and the other members of her team crucified. Hung on crosses, there should have been no way for them to pull a win. And yet according to the report, they had. Merla could only tsk and shake her head no, once again muttering about the unbelievable luck of the Voltron force.

She went back to reading the other report. Once again, Haggar had used her magic to make Allura think her father had gotten in contact with her. It surprised Merla that Allura could be so stupid as to fall for the same trick a second time. But she had, taking the warnings Haggar's illusion gave her, and fleeing the castle. Allura would wander the forests that surrounded the castle, running practically into Lotor's waiting arms. Unfortunately for the prince, the pilot of the black lion had come after the princess.

The fight that had ensured hadn't been pretty. Allura would escape, but not without cost to Keith. The captain was nearly killed, cut open by Prince Lotor's sword. Merla's eyes widened as she read that Lotor had left without making sure the pilot was dead. She thought him an idiot, but also knew if he had followed through and made sure the captain had died that day, then she and Lotor would NEVER have been married.

She had mixed feelings about that. She wanted Doom to have it's victory over Arus. But she also wanted Lotor! Merla decided it was better not to think about the past, and the almost victories and what they would have meant for her. It would only upset her, drive her mad to think of Lotor having Allura for his bride instead of Merla. Better to concentrate on her future plans, on how she would completely eliminate Allura from the picture.

She made a note of Allura's gullibility where her dead father, King Alfor was concerned. It wasn't just his image that got the princess to do stupid things. Merla remembered how Allura had been lured out of the castle just with rumors about her father's potential return. Of course that scheme had been foiled by Lotor, the prince having one of his infamous weak moments where Allura was concerned. Merla gritted her teeth together, remembering how he had forced her to bring back Allura from the void the cosmotron had sent the princess to.

Still gnashing her teeth together, Merla made another note. One that said to not let Prince Lotor know anything about what she was planning where Arus and Allura was concerned. The less he was involved the better. Merla might actually succeed with her murderous plans.

Lotor had spies everywhere. Merla would have to proceed with caution, carefully pick out those who would know about her plans, and accompany the Queen to Arus. But first she needed to come up with something concrete to try! And that so far eluded her. But she was sure she was onto something, Merla looking at her notes, and seeing how it all came back to Allura's naive belief that her father was trying to communicate with her from beyond the grave.

There had to be someway Merla could use that belief to her advantage. But she didn't have the same powers as Haggar did. She couldn't cast illusion, although she could get into somebody's mind. Merla could make them believe almost anything, do almost anything she asked so long as the mind wasn't particularly strong or resistant to her powers. Merla didn't know how strong a resistance Allura could mount against the Queen's telepathic assault. The most surprising of people had proved resistant in the past. Lotor was proof of that. He should have been easy to manipulate, and yet he hadn't. Lotor would have Merla believe it was the power of his love, the strength and proof of the depth of his feelings for Allura. Certainly it had been his fear that he was losing Allura forever, that had motivated Lotor to break free of Merla's control. But she couldn't, wouldn't take that as proof that Lotor's love was REAL. It would be too upsetting otherwise.

Merla let out a sigh. She couldn't keep thoughts of Lotor from her mind for long. Always they went back to him. Even her sudden study of Doom's past failures, were centered on Lotor. On getting rid of her one rival for his affections. Merla really didn't like that she could be so obsessed about anyone, let alone Lotor. She blamed it on her inexperience, Merla never wanting something as badly as she wanted Lotor. Was it the challenge of him? She wondered about that too. She wasn't used to being refused, to being turned down so wholeheartedly. People WANTED her. Men and women both. If not for her beauty, then for her power, her status, even her wealth. There was always something to lure them to Merla, no matter how superficial. But Lotor didn't want any of that. Yes, he could be affected by lust, but even once that faded, he was back to obsessing over Allura.

Merla couldn't stand that. She wanted in under Lotor's skin, wanted him to think about HER instead of Allura. Wanted him tormented with desire for Merla, to the point he couldn't live without her. Maybe then they'd be on even ground where want and obsession was concerned. Such thoughts were enough to drive Merla to distraction, the woman ignoring the reports in front of her to seethe in frustration and anger over the state of Lotor's disinterest.

There was no getting around it, she decided. Allura HAD to die. The sooner the better. Maybe then Merla could take control of her life, of her marriage and of Lotor. Maybe both their obsessions would end, or at the very least Merla would be secure in the knowledge that Lotor would never be able to throw her over for Allura with the princess gone from this existence. It would certainly lessen the worried feelings Merla was suffering. The feelings that led her to feel sick these last few days, Merla nauseous, at times dizzy. She wasn't used to being sick, Merla normally quite healthy. It was just another thing to blame on Arus, Merla sure she picked up some nasty bug on the planet's surface.

Grumbling to herself, she turned back to her readings. Flipping to the next report, reading up on the next failed scheme. Only to nearly fall out of her seat when the door to the room swung open, hard enough to slam into the wall.

"Merla!" It was her husband's voice that bellowed at her. Quickly, Merla hit a button on her keyboard, having the computer close all evidence of the reports she had been reading. She didn't want Lotor to know she was actively scheming against Arus, knowing he would insist on being a part of her plans all in order to interfere with any trouble she might cause Allura.

"Lotor..." Merla said, allowing her chair to swivel around to face him. He was still standing in the doorway, looking a bit wild eyed. His shirt was unbuttoned at the collar, Lotor in what passed for casual wear for a Drule prince. His hair looked a little mussed, as though someone had dared to run their fingers through those luxurious locks of his. Merla instantly felt an irrational surge of jealousy, wondering what bitch had dared. A saner part of her mind whispered it had probably been Lotor's own fingers that had done the deed, the prince trying to smooth his hair into a semblance of order, only to mess it up more.

Putting jealousy aside, Merla tried for an indignant rage. She rose to her feet at the exact instant Lotor stalked towards her. "How dare you barge in here in this manner!"

"Shut up!" Lotor snapped, a single minded determination in his eyes. It surprised Merla that she was the focus of that determination, Lotor staring at her in an unwavering manner. Unfortunately for him, the effect was slightly ruined by the unsteady way he was walking. It became clear to Merla he was drunk, and that was before he got close enough for her sensitive Drule nose to pick up the scent of wine. And from the state of Lotor, he had obviously been drinking a lot of it.

"Shut up?" Merla repeated, then growled at him. "You don't get to tell me what to do!"

"I said..." He was within reach, grabbing her by the upper portion of her arms. His breath was heavy in her face, Merla nearly flinching back from how rank with alcohol it was. "SHUT...UP!"

She was still sputtering indignant protests, when he brought his mouth down on top of hers. Her mouth had been opened, Merla trying to give voice to the anger she felt at his terse command. It left her vulnerable to his kiss, a hot, angry, open mouthed one that swallowed her words and shocked her senseless. Merla didn't know what was driving Lotor, but knew she could easily be swept up by the passion of his kiss.

It was more than just passionate though. She felt the anger. He was violently aroused, might be capable of anything, anything at all! That should have frightened her. Instead it excited her, even as Merla fought not to be affected by Lotor's kiss and his nearness. She needed to put distance between them, Merla wanting to think. To figure out what was going through Lotor's mind that he came to her like this. Especially after they had spent a week doing nothing but screaming at each other.

She began to struggle against him, her body brushing against his, feeling how rigid with excitement he was. But she wasn't strong enough to break the bruising grip he had on her, Merla realizing she'd have to do something drastic. She readied her fangs to bite down on his tongue, and suddenly Lotor pulled back to glare fiercely at her. "Bite me and I won't hesitate to punish you."

He sounded so furious, so menacing. Her heart raced, Merla wondering just what sort of form this punishment would take. Even worse, she was excited at the thought of it, actually wanting to push Lotor over the edge to see what he would do next. And then he shoved her up against the desk, so fast and so hard, the computer monitor wobbled in place.

"Lotor! What's come over you?" Merla managed to gasp. He didn't answer, just kissing her again. He had Merla trapped between his body and the desk, effectively holding her in place. And yet he still didn't let go of her arms, using his mouth to express all his desire, his need. Each kiss felt like a small explosion to Merla, like fireworks going off, burning her lips on his. Lotor wanted so badly, she could easily read that desire of him, even without delving into his mind. But what was the cause? Where had this need come from? Again she tried to speak, finding he was only pulling back long enough to take in ragged breaths. She didn't do the same, Merla wasting her time on trying to ask Lotor questions.

He ignored them all, kissing her. Nipping at her lips one moment, thrusting his tongue inside her mouth the next. It was hard to remain unaffected by such an ardent assault. Merla was melting bit by bit, almost forgetting why she shouldn't. Almost but not quite, the Queen remembering how she hadn't let Lotor have her since he had made the discovery of her jealousy. She hadn't been able to bear the thought, not when Merla knew how smug and condescending Lotor would act, how he would strut about as though he had scored a great victory over conquering her.

She began her struggles in earnest, trying to get free. But he was gripping her tight, too tightly. It was actually starting to hurt where he held her, and even as she snapped at him to let her go, he went in for another kiss. Lotor was completely ignoring the words she said, angry as he tried to coax a response from Merla. What's worse, she feared she would give it to him, accepting defeat at his hands. And Merla couldn't allow that.

She may not be as strong as a Drule male, but she had other weapons at her disposal. Her legs were just as pinned as her body, but there was no way for Lotor to stop her mind from working. She didn't want to see what thoughts were in his head, so Merla focused on a concentrated blast. A probe meant to hurt Lotor enough that he would back off and let go of her.

"AHHHH!" Lotor screamed in surprise, his grip loosening. Merla sent another telepathic probe, pain spiking in Lotor's mind enough that he was unbalanced when she shoved at his chest. He nearly fell over backwards, Merla quickly hurrying away from the desk. But not before she grabbed the thin dagger that doubled as a letter opener. She wanted a physical threat to back Lotor off in case he should be so foolish as to make another grab for her.

"What the hell was that?" Merla demanded, her shields up in place around her mind. She was concentrating hard, keeping any thoughts Lotor might inadvertently leak out away from her. "What the hell is your game Lotor?"

He was still wincing, fingers pressed to the side of his temple. He looked a bit disoriented, as though he hadn't heard the question. She repeated it for his benefit, Lotor blinking rapidly as he looked at her. He no longer seemed as drunk, but then the level of pain blast Merla had given him had a sobering effect on most men.

"It was nothing." He finally said.

"Nothing?" Merla hissed in displeasure. "You call kissing me NOTHING?" She almost screamed when he nodded, tempted to throw the dagger at him. "Why even do it in the first place then?"

"Maybe I was desperate." He said at last.

"Desperate?" Merla repeated, incensed even further by that word.

He maintained eye contact with her, as though trying to judge how angry she was becoming. "Yes. Desperate. You've kept out of my bed for nearly a week. And both you and my father have made sure that there are no others willing to be your replacement."

Her lips curled as she sneered. "So you what? Thought you'd make do with me?"

"Something like that." He agreed, then caught the dagger she had thrown at him. She was pleased to see he had to scramble to catch it, blade cutting into the palm of his hand. A steady stream of blood was trickling out of the wound. It was the least he deserved for the upset Lotor had caused her.

"Get out." Her voice was oddly calm, when inside Merla was anything but. Lotor looked surprised at her terse command, but it didn't stop him from speaking.

"Get out? Is that all you have to say to me?" She just glared at him, tempted to rip apart his mind with her telepathic powers. "You disappoint me, Merla." Lotor said at last, voice disgusted. "Where is the fire, the fight in you? Once you wouldn't have hesitated to compare me to my father...to goad and taunt me into a fit of anger." Why did she get the feeling Lotor would have liked that? And still she said nothing, wanting to turn her back on him in scorn. But Merla didn't trust him enough to show him her back.

Lotor's eyes narrowed in anger. He didn't like her quiet, and was determined to do something about it. "You're no Allura." He abruptly said, advancing on her. He was still holding the dagger, seeming uncaring of his bleeding hand. "You could never be the half woman she is..."

Merla fought to keep from screaming, wanting to claw out his eyes with her nails. She'd actually take one step towards him, and then spy the crafty gleam in his eyes. The bastard wanted her angry! But why? None of this made any sense, not since the moment he had barged into their bedroom. He had arrived clearly aroused, and yet also smoldering for a fight. She didn't understand him at all.

"Tch!" Lotor made a disgusted sound when he realized she wasn't about to come any closer. "I'd have a warmer reception from one of Haggar's robeasts than you!"

"Then go sleep with one of them!" Merla snarled. He looked at her another moment, then made that disgusted sound again. Without another word, he stalked out of the room, not bothering to slam the door behind him. Merla stared after him, puzzled, her upset violently roused. She didn't know what that scene was about, but she didn't like this new mood of Lotor's. He had come here for something, and she wasn't sure if it was sex or a fight!

Merla wasn't used to not understanding people. Those who confused her, she'd quickly read their minds to better understand them. But Lotor's was a mind she didn't want to enter. Not since her infatuation with him had begun. Confused, and shaken by the whole experience, Merla turned back to her computer. The first thing she opened was her notes. She scanned over them quickly, trying more to calm herself then to take in the information. She couldn't help but notice what she had written about Allura and her beliefs where Alfor's ghost was concerned. Merla had no definitive plans, but she made a decision then and there. She would use her own powers to get in contact with Allura. To lure her out of the castle. It would be a strain on Merla, but what was life without a little pain? Especially if through her suffering, Merla could rid herself of the problem that was Allura! Maybe then she could have a normal marriage with Prince Lotor.

I'm all meh over my ending lines...it was like a chapter that did not want to end. X_X Also, I worry I wasn't able to make clear...Lotor was purposefully trying to goad Merla into fighting with him. To have another of their passionately angry hate sex sessions. But Merla isn't in the mood for that, hasn't been in the mood to push Lotor's buttons in that way since he realized some of her feelings. I fail! X_X

To Be Continued...

Michelle

Feli3, I'm giggling over your enthusiastic reaction to the story being updated. Glad you like it so much! I think I figured out the plot to kill Allura...You should see it play out in seven. With hopefully a stunner of a cliffhanger. But first I got to write six which will be back to Lotor's POV...I just hope I can make his chapter a normal size...I know what I want to do for it...but worry I don't have enough content to make it a nice length. X_X

Lotor Sincline, wow! Another happy enthusiastic reaction to this story getting another chapter. That makes ME happy! :D I think those sacrifices you made most have worked, cause I am still inspired for this...! *dances* I'm glad you like Merla in this..it was tricky to write her, cause I don't want to make her seem too soft for her feelings. Plus her feelings are all complicated and confusing to her...She so doesn't want to think she could be capable of loving anyone, let alone Lotor! XD Before I was starting to write four, I was very worried she'd come off too much like Allura if I tried to do a Merla POV. I'd be happy if that's not the case, and I don't think it is! *knock on wood*


	6. Chapter 6

The tavern wasn't the most reputable of places. But the drink was good, and more importantly it was cheap. That was important when one was doing as much heavy drinking as Prince Lotor currently was attempting. The tavern wenches were a constant flow to his table, bringing him more and more mugs of the house blend of ale. Lotor barely took time to savor the taste of his drinks, the prince practically downing the contents of his mug in one gulp.

It didn't make him feel better to drink so much and so often. If anything his mood was growing worse, Lotor giving angry looks to anyone who would dare meet his eyes. Not even the tavern wenches in their skimpy outfits could earn a smile from Lotor. He seemed almost hostile as he looked them over, noting just how much of their bodies were revealed by their tight clothing.

They were nothing when compared to the beauties he had had in his harem. A harem his father had given away, Lotor losing some of his favorite bed slaves in an instant. It just didn't seem fair. Trading over twenty women for a single queen. Especially when that Queen was Merla, the woman violent, hostile, and downright cold at times. Oh sure, the sex was good-WHEN they were having it. But they didn't do it nearly often enough for Lotor's liking. And almost never without a fight leading up to it.

It grated on his nerves that he couldn't get Merla to bed him without things first turning violent. She seemed set on killing him. Lotor knew he wasn't mistaken about that. He bore the scars of some of her attacks, his one shoulder still hurting even weeks later after Merla had embedded a lazon dagger inside it. It wasn't the only mark on him, Lotor injured in other places. Merla was vicious at the best of times, and fought downright dirty at her worst. She never came at him half hearted, always serious, always intent on doing damage. It was a sick form of foreplay for her, and damn it if it didn't get Lotor aroused!

This wasn't the first time Lotor wondered if something was wrong with him. Wondered if he wasn't some kind of pervert, to enjoy the brutality of what Merla tried to do to him. Drules enjoyed a bit of blood and violence to their sex, but Lotor didn't think they liked it to the extremes Merla took things to. He had to be constantly on guard, always ready to deflect an attack. It should have been tiring, but at some point it had turned exciting.

Lotor wondered if he wasn't suffering some kind of acceptance through deprivation. Merla had been the only woman he had known since they had united in marriage. The only outlet he had for his raging desires. As angry as he was to be married to her, a part of him had to have softened through the sex they had shared. Sex always made him feel close to a woman, especially when it extended to last more than one night. And Lotor had had Merla numerous times since being forced to marry her.

It made him scowl, it really did. And all because Lotor thought his father knew him better than the prince would have liked. It was Zarkon who had forced the marriage, who had taken away Lotor's harem. All in some crazy bid to force the prince to accept Merla as his wife. He still wanted no one but Allura for his bride, but Lotor was that much closer to thinking Merla was good for at least one thing.

Or at least she used to be. Lotor did not quite sigh, scowling at his mug. The golden brown liquid shimmered, but for once he did not take a sip. He was too disgusted over Merla's sudden lack of interest. Her refusals to allow Lotor to bed her. He could pinpoint back to when it had all started. That day on Arus, when he had made a shocking realization. Merla had feelings for him. Feelings that made her react in jealousy, made the Queen attack him with the intent to kill. He had spoken to Merla about her feelings, or tried to. That had surely been his first mistake, everything changing between them. And not for the better!

Lotor couldn't understand. Why would Merla refuse him now that he knew about her feelings? What was the problem? She was angry, but now in a different way. In a way that he couldn't goad her into sex. And he had certainly tried his best, picking fights repeatedly with Merla. Nothing he tried could get her to do more than snap back at him, and even then her heart wasn't really into it. He certainly couldn't get her anger roused enough to have them fight then fuck themselves to exhaustion. He couldn't believe it, but Lotor was actually missing the days when Merla would actively try to kill him. And all because it had led to some of the greatest sex he had ever had.

Right now he would settle for sex of any kind, even that which was downright terrible. It had been weeks since he had last had a woman, Merla freezing him out of their bed. It led to the kind of situations that made a man desperate. Made him willing to do almost anything, sleep with anyone to relieve the needs inside him. But he wasn't yet so far gone as to pick up some random girl in the tavern, or visit one of the local brothels. He wasn't about to risk getting an infection from some low class whore who plied her charms for a price.

Nor could he get any of the females that made up the Drule nobility to pay him any attention. Lotor had a feeling his father and Merla had had a hand in that. Something had to have scared the ladies off, to get them to ignore their prince so completely.

Lotor didn't like being deprived of sex. Anymore than he liked his intake of drink being cut off. When one vice was denied him, Lotor was the type to heavily indulge the other. And since he had no women to satisfy his lusts, he was doing the only other thing he could enjoy. Boozing it up in a tavern located near to the castle. He would have preferred to stay home and drink, but his father had noticed how often and how heavily Lotor had been indulging with the wine. Once again Zarkon chose to interfere, to act as if he was a father who actually cared! Zarkon had cut off Lotor's supply of booze at the castle, as if that could stop Lotor from drinking for very long.

Lotor let out a put upon sigh, the sound exaggerated. He didn't like having to spend his own money on beer. Not when that money could be put to better uses, such as his many plots to successfully capture then court Allura. But he wouldn't go broke from an excess amount of drinking. At least not anytime soon! But it still annoyed Lotor that he had to BUY what was freely given to him in the castle.

Nor did he like mingling with the commoners. It was too loud in the tavern, voices practically screaming out their conversations. It hurt his ears, and the thick, choking smoke didn't help matters. It made his eyes water, his lungs constricting in protest. But he refused to leave, not until he had totally drunk himself to an oblivious state of mind.

Unfortunately for Lotor, he wouldn't get to fulfill his intent. He was drinking down the next bit of ale, already having lost track of how many mugs of the potent brew he had had. His tongue felt thick in his mouth, and a pleasant buzz was upon him. But he was not a happy drunk, Lotor shooting murderous looks at the crowd around him. His look would only twist even angrier when Commander Cossack appeared. The commander had had to forcibly push his way through the groups of drunken people, actively searching out Prince Lotor.

"Prince!"

Lotor didn't speak immediately, taking the time to swallow down more of his drink. He eyed Cossack over the rim of the mug, expression annoyed. He was a bit too drunk to notice how agitated and overly excited Cossack seemed. All Lotor registered was the interruption to his drinking and brooding.

"What are you doing here Cossack?" Lotor demanded. He was pleased his voice didn't slur too badly, Lotor not setting down his mug. "Has my father sent you to drag me back to the castle? Hmph. Well, I'm not going."

"I'm not here because of the King!" Cossack told him. "I'm here because of Merla!"

"Merla?" Lotor paused to swallow more of the ale, then frowned to see his mug was empty. A tavern wench was hurrying towards the table, intent on refilling his mug from her pitcher. "Merla..." Lotor repeated, at war with himself. Some part of him was interested, wondering what reason the Queen could habe to send Cossack to him. He might even feel hopeful, wondering if she wanted to kiss and make up. Another part was angry, thinking Merla had some nerve. To deny him so long, and then expect Lotor to come running at the snap of her fingers!

"What does she want?" Lotor finally asked, thrusting his mug in the direction of the tavern wench. "If she thinks I am going to come crawling back to her...heh...she has another thing coming."

"I think you've had enough." Cossack quickly said, jerking the tavern wench away from Lotor's mug. She had not had time to right her pitcher, ale spilling all over the floor. The woman would begin to protest, angry over the spill. "Settle down." Cossack snapped, throwing a gold coin her way. "And get lost. No wait, better yet, bring something that will help sober him up."

"I don't want to be sober." Lotor protested with a growl.

"Do it!" Cossack snapped at the tavern wench, and struck her shapely bottom for good measure. She gave the commander another dirty look, but hurried off to do as he asked.

"What do you think you're doing?" demanded Lotor, glaring up at him. "I'm not finished here..."

"I think you are." Cossack retorted. His yellow eyes were critical, looking over the prince with a frown. "You're gonna want a clear head for this..."

"A clear head for what?" Lotor asked. "What's Merla done now?" He didn't have as many what ifs playing out in his mind as he could have. And all because he had dulled many of his senses with all the drinking he had done. Nor did he want to try and guess what Merla was up to, content to wait for Cossack to explain the details. Of course, the wait would be that much more pleasant if he had some drink in his hand.

"She's left."

"Left?" Lotor blinked several times in rapid succession. Out of everything Cossack could have said, Merla leaving was the last thing Lotor had expected to hear. "What do you mean she's left?"

"Just what I said."

"Well, where did she go?" demanded Lotor.

"She never filed an official flight plan before departing from Doom..." Cossack answered slowly. The tavern wench had approached with some foul smelling liquid. Cossack would snatch it from her hands, and place it before Lotor. The prince ignored it, staring at Cossack. The commander would make a drinking motion with his hand, but Lotor refused to touch the mug.

"You must have some idea of where she went." Lotor gave him an evil look. "You wouldn't have come here in so urgent a manner if you didn't have a suspicion."

Cossack hesitated a moment. "Arus." He finally said. "We think she's gone to Arus."

"WHAT?" Lotor exclaimed, almost knocking over the mug when he pounded both hands on the table's flat surface.

"We've not received one hundred percent confirmation..." Cossack continued, seeming nervous in the face of Lotor's reaction. "But we got one of her soldiers. He's been going through interrogations ever since the Queen was discovered gone from the castle."

"Why wasn't I alerted of this immediately?" growled Lotor.

"Wanted to have something concrete to tell you..." Cossack stammered. "Didn't want to bother you if it didn't turn out to be serious."

"That was a mistake!" Lotor snapped. "I want details. I want to know how many ships she took with her, how many soldiers, what level grade weapons she's using. If she took one of Haggar's robeasts...!"

"Yeah...about that..." Another one of Cossack's infuriating hesitations. It made Lotor growl, the prince glaring at the commander. "Haggar's not here either..."

"You mean to tell me Merla's run off to Arus with Haggar in tow? Why didn't anyone know about this before they left?" Lotor lurched upright out of his seat, and nearly toppled over due to the wave of dizziness that came over him. Cossack hurried to help steady him, nose wrinkling as he got a good whiff of the alcohol that seemed to cling to Lotor's very being.

"Geeze it. You really overdid it with the booze!" Cossack muttered. Lotor shrugged off his assistance, taking a stumbling step forward. The commander worriedly followed him, hands held out to catch his prince should Lotor fall. "What are you going to do?"

"What do you think I'm gonna do?" Lotor demanded. He was drunk, and not even his fears over what Merla was attempting to do, could help sober him up in an instant. "I'm going after them. And you're coming with me!"

"Of course, of course!" Cossack agreed quick enough. "I'm sure we can have a fleet fueled and ready to depart within the hour."

"Do it." Lotor ordered, shoving people out of his way one minute, nearly falling over the next. "And have someone bring Merla's goon onboard the flag ship. I want to personally see to his interrogation."

"Are you sure you're up to that?"

Lotor spun around so fast, he was instantly nauseous. "I can handle anything!" He glared at Cossack, even as he fought the sick feeling inside him. He resumed making his stumbling way to the tavern's exit, pausing only long enough to throw a pouch full of gold at the tavern owner. It was probably more money than what he owed, but right now Lotor didn't have time to figure out his tab.

"I'm sure we're just overreacting." Cossack continued, as they exited the tavern. "I mean, what are the chances Merla will be able to defeat Voltron, even with Haggar's help?"

"Somehow I doubt Voltron is Merla's target." Lotor grumbled.

"Then...then who?" Cossack's eyes widened. "You don't think...she's not going after the princess is she?"

"That's exactly what I fear." Lotor said, then hunched over and vomited. He heard Cossack make a sound of disgust, the commander keeping his distance. Lotor didn't feel a whole lot better for vomiting, his head starting to pound. And to top it all off, he now had a horrible taste in his mouth. But that was nothing compared to his worry for Allura, Lotor not wanting to think about what Merla would try to do to his beloved princess of Arus.

Straightening up, Lotor used the sleeve of his shirt to wipe his mouth clean. He tried to act as if he hadn't just been sick, walking as brisk as he could managed. "Where are you parked?" He asked Cossack.

"Over this way." Cossack said, taking the lead. Lotor would follow him to a cruiser, the engine still running. Lotor would have to close his eyes, to keep from being sick a second time. And all because the sight of the city speeding past him was making his dizziness renewed. Cossack turned on the radio as they drove, and began rattling off commands to the voice on the other end. Lotor's orders would be followed, Merla's minion brought onboard while the fleet was being refueled. Soldiers were being taken off break, and hurried to their ships, all in an attempt to have the fleet ready to leave within an hour's time.

Lotor knew he wouldn't be able to relax until they were well on their way to Arus. Hell, even once in the air, he wouldn't be able to calm down until he saw that Allura was safe and sound. And all because Merla was a danger to Allura, a jealous Drule female with murder on her mind. It went beyond wanting Allura's throne, Lotor sure Merla had some kind of twisted attraction for him. It was that attraction that had driven Merla for the duration of their marriage, and it was that jealousy she harbored that would keep Merla from being merciful to Allura.

Lotor remembered the last trip to Arus. The day he had realized Merla was jealous because she was attracted to Lotor. More importantly, he remembered what had happened before that realization, Merla goading him into allowing Haggar's robeast to make an attack on Allura's lion. He recalled the words Merla had spoken, how she had held everyone onboard the command deck's attention. The soldiers there might not have dared speak out loud their agreement, but he had seen it in their faces. Without Lotor there to run interference, there would be nothing to hold them back. They would all target Allura, their intent to blow her and her lion out of the sky.

Lotor nearly moaned, sick from drinking and sick with fear. Cossack was still talking to someone on the radio, but Lotor wasn't paying attention to what was being said. It was all just background noise to his own worries, Lotor's sense of urgency mounting with every minute. He hadn't worked up to a full on anger, but he supposed it would come just as soon as he sobered up. He didn't know what would happen on Arus, but one thing was clear to Lotor. If Merla so much as harmed one hair on Allura's head, he would kill the Queen. There was no pleasure in that thought, just grim fact. Because no one, wife or otherwise, attacked Allura for any reason, and got away with it. Not so long as Prince Lotor drew breath!

I don't really like most of this chapter. I like the start, but eh...I dunno...I'm just glad to have this chapter over with. Even though I feel like next chapter is gonna be a struggle to make sense of it...X_X

I was aiming for next chapter to be a Merla POV but...I think I'll HAVE to do it as a Lotor POV after all. The problem has to do with the timing/lining up of events..and I feel like I can't do it right from Merla's POV...but who knows...maybe I'll miraculously figure out a way to keep it as the Merla POV I want after all! But not holding much hope there...X_X

To Be Continued...

Michelle

Lotor Sincline, thanks! Inspiration is good...and even better if I could figure out how to properly show the events for the next chapter seven. X_X Thanks so much, and I will keep quiet on whether or not Merla is pregannt. But glad it was noticed, the mentions about her symptoms! :)

Feli3, thank you! Hee! That would be spoiling to confirm or deny. But glad to see it got people wondering about her condition! XD


	7. Chapter 7

He had been right about not relaxing. Lotor had been anxious, so sick with worry that, his body had been gone stiff with displeasure. Those feelings had lasted the entire trip from Doom to Arus, and even once the planet was in sight, Lotor had not been able to calm down one bit. Part of it had to do with the head start Merla and her ships had had on Lotor's. They had left several hours before Lotor was even alerted to Merla's disappearance, and though the prince's fleet had broken all manner of laws and set new records for speeding, they still hadn't been able to catch up to the Queen.

Lotor had tried not to let his worry make his imagination go crazy. He'd have really made himself sick then, coming up with countless scenarios where Merla gave in to her murderous impulses and hurt, even killed Allura. He tried not to do it, though on occasion he found himself slipping, mind going down those dark paths. Lotor would quickly shake off such thoughts, growling at himself for his foolishness. But part of the problem had to do with how little he had known. The man they had captured, some low ranking minion of Merla's, hadn't had much to tell them. Even under the most extreme of tortures, he had remained adamant that what he knew at most was that his Queen had gone to Arus, with the specific purpose of killing Allura.

Of course Merla had been careful to keep from letting it slip that jealousy drove her actions. Her official reason for going to Arus, was to capture the planet for Doom. It was just chance, or so Merla would like them to believe, that Allura would be the first casualty of the Queen's efforts. Lotor knew better. Merla thought she was in competition with Allura. Merla viewed the princess as her rival for Lotor's affections, not realizing that to remove Allura would not win her Lotor's heart. If anything it would earn her a place as Lotor's enemy, painting a target on the Queen's back.

For Lotor, the Princess Allura of Arus was it. His one love, his one true desire. He felt no other woman could replace her, nor did he want them to try. He wished Merla could understand and accept that, and yet a part of him felt flattered that the Queen wanted him so badly. But such flattery wouldn't spare her if any harm befell Allura. He would pay Merla back, kill her if necessary. And damn if he didn't feel a twinge of regret at the thought of having to end the Queen's life.

Lotor refused to think in depth about why Merla had begun to matter to him to the point he didn't want to have to kill her. He refused to think he was starting to become attached to her, that he might tolerate her for anything other than sex. He certainly didn't want to think about how Merla's obsessive attraction to him fed into a part of Lotor's ego, which only served to make him cocky and flattered feeling.

Nor did he want to think of the other reason why it was so important to get to Merla before she made her move against Allura. His fleet hadn't been able to catch up to Merla's, but they had tried numerous times to contact her ships. Each repeated attempt was ignored, Merla's fleet maintaining radio silence over the air waves. They weren't accepting calls from anyone, not from Lotor, not even from Doom.

Zarkon, his father, was belligerent under the best of circumstances. He was even worse once he realized that both Lotor and Merla were gone, both on unauthorized missions to Arus, and taking his best fleets with them. He was hardly thrilled to learn these missions were fueled by feelings, that this was more crime of passion than any real plan to take down Voltron. He had tried to order Lotor back to Doom, Zarkon insisting he himself would deal with Merla and her of Doom resources to settle a marital dispute. Lotor had refused Zarkon on all counts, insisting this was a matter between him and his wife, one he would handle on his own.

Zarkon had tried to argue against Lotor's stance. In the end, the prince had cut the transmission, and refused any further calls from his father. Lotor knew he would be in even bigger trouble for doing that, but at the moment he didn't care. Getting to Allura and Merla in time was all that mattered, consequences be damned.

He had had the ships pushed to their limits, or as close as Lotor had dared. There was only so fast they could go before the engines would start to overheat. Work them once they reached that stage, and one risked the engines exploding. It tested Lotor's patience, the prince knowing they couldn't afford to have the engines die on them before they reached Arus. Technicians were called down to the engine rooms, manually laboring to keep the engines cool through the use of ice water.

Somehow they eventually made it to planet Arus. But the fleet was on it's last leg in terms of mobility. Shaky and slow, they would hardly be in any state to engage enemy ships. Fortunately for them, Arus' own military was involved with fighting Merla's fleet, and could not break away to attack Lotor's ships. Not with the sky crawling with star cutters, what had to be several thousand of the one man fighter craft in the air. Arus' own numbers was pitiful when compared to the amount of Doom ships present, but then the planet had always relied on the lions of Voltron to do the bulk of the fighting for them.

Lotor scanned the skies, not just with his ship's devices, but with his own two eyes. Searching for Allura's lion. It would take almost thirty minutes before they confirmed his fears. Blue lion was nowhere to be found amidst the battle! The other four lions were present, darting from ship to ship, taking down star cutters sometimes by the dozens. Their weapons were busy, laser fire and photon blasts, and even missiles being launched. At times the lions would call upon the elements they commanded, using lighting, wind, even fire to destroy ships.

The lions were making all the difference, keeping Merla's soldiers from completely wiping out Arus' ships. A robeast should have been launched in order to distract the lions, but there was a noticeable absence of any such monster from the battle field. The castle of lions stood in the center of all this fighting, and from the building laser shots were being fired. This might be the most intense battle Arus had seen in recent months, and yet it was all a cover for Merla to get close enough to Allura!

Lotor was standing at the rail that separated his command chair from the rest of the deck. He was gripping the railing hard, glaring at the forward facing view screens. He was angry, tense and worried. He didn't know what Merla was doing, but feared she had succeeded in harming Allura. And all because Lotor knew there was little else that could keep the princess from piloting her lion during such an intense attack on her planet.

Cossack was standing a little to the left of him, the man having maintained silence except for a few awed curses he muttered out. This battle was an impressive sight, but if Arus handed them yet another defeat, it would prove nothing more than a massive waste of resources for planet Doom. Lotor did not want to think of the bitching his father would do then, nor did he want to root for Merla to succeed. Not when the cost might very well be Allura's life!

"Are they still refusing our hailing?" Lotor suddenly growled out. Cossack seemed to snap to attention, repeating the question to a nearby technician. That Drule would shake her head no, almost cringing to relay the news. Lotor's fists tightened harder on the railing, his expression one of pure rage.

"Wh...what do you want us to do, prince?" Cossack asked.

"Have one of our largest ships prepare to ram Merla's flag ship." Lotor announced, hearing the surprised gasps from many onboard the command deck. "We'll see how long they can ignore us when we do that!"

"Are you sure sire?" asked one of the higher ranking soldiers. Lotor just glared at him, but it was Cossack who snapped out a retort.

"Don't question orders! If Prince Lotor says to do something, he's serious about it!" The commander began shouting orders, which were relayed over the airwaves to the other ships. The fleet's engines might be in danger of exploding, but nothing could stop the star cutters they carried from being released. The small ships would join the fight, targeting both their own people and the Arusians ships. They weren't trying to blow anyone out of the sky, just clear a path for the slow moving Destroyer to begin it's hurtle towards Merla's flag ship.

More than three dozen star cutters flanked the large Destroyer class ship. They provided cover for the ship, shooting at any that dared to move too close to it. Merla's flag ship was held further back in the battle, keeping out of the heart of it. It was well away from the lions, leaving that danger behind but staying vulnerable to an attack from Lotor's fleet. Lotor watched, but couldn't so much as smile, as the Destroyer drew closer and closer to Merla's ship. They were going to hit each other, but at the speed the Destroyer was going at, it wouldn't do much damage.

There was barely any explosions when the Destroyer rammed the flag ship. The sides that touched, smoked, metal plating scraping off and revealing the delicate, vulnerable wiring beneath it. The large ship was preparing to back up and ram the flag ship a second time, when one of the communication technicians called out to Lotor.

"Your highness!" He said, voice excited. "We are receiving an urgent call from the flag ship!" Expectant eyes turned to Lotor, waiting for the prince's command. He'd actually think about letting the ship be rammed a second time, before he grudgingly conceded he didn't have time for such pettiness.

"Put the call through." Lotor decided, and the communications technician hurried to do just that. Lotor tried to relax his grip on the railing, but the sight of just who had contacted him nearly made him snap the rail in half in a fit of anger. "Haggar?" He snarled out the witch's name, incensed beyond belief. "You traitorous witch!" His tone promised a reckoning between them, but right now he was more concerned over Merla's whereabouts. "Where is that bitch wife of mine?"

Haggar seemed to flinch back from his question. She was visibly nervous, her one hand constantly petting her familiar, Coba. "Prince Lotor...there is no need to be so angry..."

"The hell there isn't!"

"Queen Merla is merely giving us the victory that has eluded Doom for so long." continued the witch.

"She hasn't won Arus for us yet!" Lotor reminded her. "Now where is she? What has she done to Allura?"

"To Allura?" Haggar echoed, trying for a frown. "Oh dear me, is the princess of Arus somehow involved in this?"

"Don't play stupid witch!" Lotor ordered. "I know Merla has come to Arus with the express purpose to kill Allura! I want to know the details, the hows, the whens, and

if it's not too late to stop her. And I want to know what role you play in all this as well!"

"Would it really be so bad if the princess died?" Haggar wondered out loud, instead of answering his questions. Lotor's expression darkened in response. "I mean, Merla is a fine female, she makes a more than adequate wife for you. She's certainly a more fitting queen than that princess could ever be..."

He didn't bother to argue with Haggar, just speaking at a low growl to his commander. "Cossack, do it."

"Right away your highness!" Immediately the order was relayed, the Destroyer ramming the flag ship. Haggar actually began to scream, almost falling against a counter as the ship rocked in response.

"Prince Lotor, what are you doing?" Haggar demanded with a screech. Coba was hissing, tail twitching angrily as the cat reacted to his mistress' upset.

"Haggar, you have half a minute to begin giving me answers, or I will open up fire on your ship. And trust me when I say we will aim to kill." Lotor felt decidedly calm when he threatened his father's witch.

"You wouldn't dare!" She gasped.

"Cossack?"

"Gotcha!" A photon beam slammed into Hagagr's ship, alarms going off in response to the damage done. Haggar managed to look both frightened and angry, but she began telling Lotor what he wanted to know.

"Merla is not even here!" She cried out. "She's down in the forest. No doubt Allura is with her at this time!"

"Allura..." Lotor breathed out, then began rattling off orders. "Start scanning the forest for life signs. See if you can't registers their heat signatures through the tree's foliage. Get my private ship ready to launch. I'm going down there."

"Yes, sire!"

Lotor still had many questions for Haggar. "How in the world did Merla get Allura to meet with her away from the castle?" Haggar actually looked guilty, seeming to

fidget as she tried to calm down Coba. "Haggar...!"

"I...I may have had a hand in that." She reluctantly admitted.

"What did you do?" Lotor demanded with a snarl.

She was unable to meet his eyes for her confession. "I merely gave a boost to Queen Merla's powers..."

"A boost?"

"Yes. So she'd be strong enough to control Allura's mind from a longer distance." Haggar's explanation made Lotor let out a curse. Merla was a telepath, with some modicum of power. But even she needed to be relatively close to her chosen targets, to be able to affect their thoughts, and compel them to do as she wanted. Without Haggar's help, Merla would have had to have been within the actual castle's walls when Allura was, in order to control her.

He didn't even want to think about what commands Merla would give Allura. Lotor glared at Haggar, growling softly. "I'll deal with you later, traitor." His tone was one that promised big trouble for the witch, and Haggar looked suitable frightened. But she pulled herself together, long enough to say something more.

"Your father won't see my actions as traitorous. If anything, he'd be pleased by what I attempted to do."

"It's not my father you'll have to deal with if Allura ends up dead!" Lotor snarled, and cut off the transmission. He let go of the railing, already intent on heading to his private ship. Commander Cossack would follow, communicator in hand to keep them abreast of the situation down below. Lotor didn't care much about the fighting, waiting for word that their scanners had located Merla and Allura. The news couldn't come fast enough, word arriving that they found what had to be the two females several miles deep in the forest.

Lotor ordered them to download the coordinates to his private ship, already entering into the hanger area. There weren't many Drules here save for a few repairmen and technicians. Lotor's own ship was fueled and ready for lift off, the prince climbing inside it. Cossack stood a few feet back, watching with a serious expression. With Lotor gone, the commander would now be in charge of the fleet's actions. Lotor trusted Cossack implicitly, knowing the commander would make good decisions on what actions the fleet would take.

After an exchange of gruff nods, Lotor turned his attention to his ship's controls. The computer was already activated, the coordinates downloaded into it. He'd begin start up procedures, the fighter jet's engines screaming to life with a roar. The Drules present were all backing away, the hanger's doors opening. Lotor guided his ship towards those doors, and pushed down on a lever. With a burst of speed, he went roaring through the doors, ship gliding through the air.

His own men immediately moved to surround him, forming a shield around him. They would protect him long enough for Lotor to fly down towards the forest. He flipped switches as he guided his ship in a downwards spiral. The screen would light up, heat signatures being registered. It wasn't just people the ship picked up, he saw signs of animal life as well. But he wasn't concerned with the agitated animals, zeroing in on the moving figures of what he hoped was Allura and Merla.

He didn't fill with relief to see that both were moving. Not with their movements so erratic, the two clearly fighting. One figure was faster moving than the other, and Lotor was sure that one had to be Merla. He had his ship break away from his guards, and dive through the foliage of the trees. Under the forest cover, he was ignored by the ships battling above him.

The two figures were still fighting, chasing each other until one somehow fell. He wasn't close enough to make out details of just who was who, but he noted how quickly the one standing pounced on the fallen one. He sped as quick as he dared through the forest, ship firing off a warning shot. It was an attempt to make the two pull apart, the shot hitting to the right of them, blowing apart a tree.

A second shot would send up clods of dirt, Lotor drawing near enough to see it was Merla on top of Allura. The queen had her hands around the princess' neck, Allura feebly beating her hands against Merla's body. But her blows were weakening, slowing down as the very life was choked out of her. Lotor growled, and screamed out Merla's name. The Queen would actually glance over her shoulder, a desperate, enraged look in her eyes as she snarled at him. She didn't let go of Allura though, still trying to end the girl's life.

There was no time to stop and land his ship. Lotor began hitting buttons, setting the ship to auto pilot even as the roof slid back. Using his sword to slice open his seat belt, Lotor stood, ready to make the leap to the ground below. He'd bellow as he jumped, going down from a height that would have broken a human's leg. But he was not human, Lotor able to safely land on his feet.

He didn't even take a moment to catch his breath, Lotor charging towards Merla and Allura. At the last possible second, Merla let go of Allura. She screamed as she did so, a vile curse escaping her lips. Allura was left gasping, gagging on the very air she breathed. She was too stunned to even try to get up, Lotor leaping over Allura's body to pursue Merla.

Only, she wasn't doing much running, Merla moving only enough to stay out of reach of Lotor's sword. Her face looked as angry as Lotor felt, but there was also a tiredness to her. He didn't understand it, taking a wild swing at Merla that would have decapitated her had the Queen not ducked. Lotor was already responding to that avoidance, lashing out so that his foot caught the Queen in the chest. With a startled cry, she fell onto her back, Lotor's sword thrusting it's tip into her face.

It took all of his restraint not to drive it any farther forward. Merla's eyes seemed to cross for a moment, staring at the sword tip that was so dangerously close to them. And then she looked past his sword, to cast up a defiant look. Lotor felt his own anger increase, and it was with a deep, rasping hiss that he spoke.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't just kill you right here and right now."

Her glare deepened for a second, just before giving way to that puzzling tiredness. "I am pregnant with YOUR child." Merla announced. It was the last thing he had been expecting. Of all the things Merla could have said in the moment, from begging for her life, to mentioning how displeased his father would be if Lotor killed her, this was THAT unexpected. It actually made Lotor pull back his sword, the prince sure he was gaping in shocked astonishment at the Queen.

To Be continued...not that thrilled with this chapter either...*sighs*

Michelle

Lotor Sincline, why thank you for that. :D Oh my, you went and got a beer too? Ha ha ha! But you would have had to drink way more than one can/bottle to get as smashed as he did in that chapter! He was probably a drink or two away from needing his stomach pumped! :-p Well this chapter gave you at least one of your wants on your waiting list. Lotor caught up with Merla and how!

Smithy, I like Cossack. Nothing to hold over for liking the loveable lug.

Wade Wells, I think Allura's protesting being included in that line up! XD I can just picture her going, "Don't hate me because I'm beautiful." Complete with hair flip! XD *hugs back* Merla's as bad as Lotor with the love lust obsession she's got going on for our prince! XD

Feli 3, oh thank you! I'm blushing now. :) I don't know if it's getting better, or just more complicated. Oh the drama! XD I'm getting worried for something not yet written...just worrying I won't be able to write it that well...or maybe it's making it believeable...but it's supposed to be like a turning point for Lotor, a light bulb moment. Wish me luck...I'll need it for that chapter! *flails in a panic*

DimerasLover, glad to have you onboard reading this! Thanks so much. And yes, you're right. It's hard to strike the right balance with him. I was so glad to read you found I did a nice job with how he still wants the princess, but also is getting feelings for Merla. That made me relieved to read! I think Lotor would love it if he could keep both women, and have a happy, PEACEFUL life with them. Course Merla wouldn't allow it...if she wasn't trying to kill him, she'd be trying to off Allura ever chance she got. And Zarkon! XD He's this meddlesome father, as if his marriage was any better. That's what a friend of mine said, when she read the chapter where it said something about how Zarkon is making them spent all this time together cause it might make for a happy marriage. She was all, "As if he would know a happy marriage after the way his last one ended!" XD


	8. Chapter 8

She was hot, she was tired, but more than that Merla was in pain. Her head actually throbbed, temples pounding from the force of the migraine that she herself was the cause of. She had ignored the warning signs, Merla pushing herself, pushing her powers past their limits. All in an attempt to not only bring Allura to her, but to keep control of the princess long enough to end the girl's miserable life.

It hadn't gone as she had expected. Merla should have realized a lot sooner that Allura's zest for life would make all the difference. Allura was a survivor, scrappy and determined. When faced with a compulsion that went against everything Allura believed in, the princess had balked. Fought against Merla's powers, until she had broken free of them.

Merla had persisted, trying to regain control of Allura, even as the pain had intensified in her head. But Allura, like Lotor, had proven too difficult to control. Merla could have burnt out her powers trying, and indeed she had come close. A thin trickle of blood was steadily leaking out her left nostril. Merla had long since stopped trying to wipe away that blood. More would only come, the Queen worrying she had broken something inside her.

She wondered if Lotor noticed the blood on her face. Wondered if he even cared that she was in pain. Probably not from the look on his face, Lotor enraged and furious. He'd actually knock Merla down, his foot catching her across her breasts. He should never have landed that blow. Merla was fast, quicker than nearly any Drule male. But such was her tiredness that her movements had been slower than normal.

And now here she was. On her back on the hard, pebble strewn ground of the forest. Staring up the long length of Lotor's all so deadly sword. The lazon hummed louder than ever in her ears, it's bright color hurting her eyes. She could feel the heat coming off the metal. All it would take was another half inch, and she would be dead, speared through between the eyes.

Merla once again thought how tired she was. It was a weariness that didn't all have to do with the exertion of her powers, and the fighting she had done with Allura. She was tired physically, had been tired for weeks now. It extended to her marriage, to the problems there in. She wanted Lotor so badly, and knew of no way to get him. Even as she had gone after Allura, Merla had known the princess' death wouldn't solve any of their problems. If anything, Allura's death would have made things worse. The only thing she could have gained was Lotor's absolute hatred, the prince despising her even as he suffered for the loss of his love.

Looking at Lotor's angry face now, Merla saw her death in his eyes. She hadn't needed to kill Allura after all. Just hurt her, and Lotor would do the rest. In that moment Merla almost welcomed death, for it would offer her a new kind of freedom. A freedom from her obsession, from the torments of her hurt heart. All the pain would simply stop. She wondered though about Allura. Would the princess of Arus be grateful to Lotor for killing her would be assassin? Or would horror at Lotor's actions take root in Allura's heart?

She was too tired to even hope for the latter, Merla letting go of her bitterness in the moment. She stared up at Lotor, watching as he trembled from the force of his rage. It wouldn't take much to push him over the edge, to get him to kill her, and kill her now. He was too enamored with Allura, too outrage at the thought of his precious princess suffering even one bit of hurt. Merla wished he could have felt that same protectiveness towards her, her defiant look fading to betray her own tiredness.

And then Lotor had control of his anger, speaking to Merla in a deep rasping hiss. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't just kill you right here and right now."

She felt the brief flickers of anger at the thought that Lotor would try and make her beg for her life. She managed a glare, once again defiant. She'd never beg, never snivel and cower before him. Even if there had been a chance that Lotor would spare her, Merla sure he had no mercy left in him where the Queen was concerned. And with that thought, she felt her tiredness increase, Merla fighting not to sag against the hard ground. In that moment, Merla wanted nothing more than to rest. To close her eyes and let all her worries leave her. But that wasn't an option at the moment. She had to answer Lotor's question, and knew by his shaking that he wouldn't delay her death for much longer.

She said the only thing she could say. Merla told the truth. "I am pregnant with YOUR child." She announced. She had the satisfaction of seeing Lotor's startled expression. This confession of hers, was the one thing he hadn't been expecting to hear. It left him unprepared with how to proceed, Lotor actually taking a step back and with him his sword. But Merla didn't try to sit up, just laying on the ground as cautious as ever.

Lotor didn't sheathe his sword. In fact he barely seemed aware of what he was holding, too busy gaping in astonishment at Merla. She didn't smirk, didn't give him any sort of expression. Just lay there, tired and hurting. She probably needed a doctor, and it didn't all have to do with the baby she carried inside her. The blood was still trickling out of her nose, a slow bit of constant annoyance.

Behind Lotor, Allura had gone quiet. She had finally gotten her breathing back under control. Merla wondered if she was conscious, if she had heard the Queen's revelation. If she had indeed heard, Merla gave Allura credit for not gasping in response, for not doing anything that could draw Lotor's attention back to her. And his attention WAS gone from Allura. Lotor might not even remember that the princess of Arus was present, the Drule too busy staring at Merla with a rather comical look of shocked surprise.

How long would they stay there, just staring at each other? Neither one was ready to break their silence, and Merla's head hurt too much for the Queen to even consider probing Lotor's mind in order to get an idea of just how he was feeling in the moment. Overhead, the foliage of the trees blocked out the sights of the war waging in the skies, but they couldn't drown out the sounds. So many people fighting and dying, and they had no idea of the drama occurring just below them.

Time ticked by, seconds turning into minutes. Lotor would finally remember to close his mouth, the man taking in a deep breath before trying to speak. His voice betrayed his shock, Lotor sounding almost confused as he talked. "Pregnant?" She couldn't even nod her head without pain, Merla keeping her eyes on Lotor. "Pregnant... what...how...?"

"How do you think?" It wasn't sarcasm in the moment. She was just tired and in no mood for stupid questions. Lotor seemed flustered in response, his free hand rising to touch the back of his head in a sheepish manner.

"You're sure...?"

"I wouldn't have said it if I wasn't." Merla retorted, voice calm rather than defiant or angry.

"You...you could be lying..." Lotor finally said. He tried for an angry look, but his eyes were still too shocked looking. "You would say anything to get me to spare your miserable life!"

"Then kill me." Merla told him, giving in to the impulse to close her eyes. "Kill me and be done with it."

There was a long pause before Lotor spoke. "And what if you are really pregnant with my child?"

"Then it dies with me." Merla said, without opening her eyes.

Another one of those long pauses, Lotor seeming to need them in order to figure out what to say to her. "How long have you known? Why wait until now to tell me? I mean, the timing of your confession is suspect at best..."

"Weeks." Answered Merla, and without hesitation told him this. "Wasn't sure I'd keep the child."

"Wasn't sure?" Lotor repeated, then growled. "Wasn't sure? You were going to abort MY child without even telling me about him? WHY?"

"Wasn't sure it would matter to you. Wasn't sure you'd care." Merla answered truthfully.

"Why wouldn't I have cared? Merla! This is MY child we're talking about! Of course I'd care!"

She opened her eyes then. "Even though it's not a child you planned on, not a child you created with Allura?" Lotor blinked rapidly, and it was apparent even without her mind powers, that the prince didn't know how to answer such an inquiry. "A child would cramp your lifestyle Lotor...and mine...I'm not sure we are even ready to be parents, ready to deal with the responsibilities of a child..."

"Just because a child might inconvenience some aspects of our life...it doesn't mean you can just abort it!" Lotor insisted. "Merla, it's a part of you...a part of me..." She said nothing to that, just studying his eyes which were so expressive in this moment. "We have to keep it...we have to give him or her a chance."

"This child will bind us together forever." Merla snapped. "We will forever be a part of your life...do you want that?" He hesitated. It was awful that he did, and let her know Lotor wasn't exactly thrilled about what she had said. "It's all or nothing with me, Lotor." Merla said, pretending not to notice the movement from where Allura lay on the ground. It was clear the princess had decided now was a prime chance to escape, while Lotor was distracted by his pregnant wife. "I won't be content with you giving our baby, giving ME only half of your attentions."

"I..."

Allura was upright, cautiously sneaking her way backwards towards the nearest bushes. Merla barely paid her any mind, keeping most of her focus on Lotor. "You'd have to be a father to our child, and a husband, a REAL husband to me."

"And what does that mean exactly?" Lotor demanded. "What are you asking me to do?"

"You know." Merla said, even as Lotor shook his head no. "You've always known." She insisted.

"No..."

"Yes. Forget about Allura. Forget about any future with her, and be with me." There was a snap of sound as Allura's foot cracked a branch. The princess froze in horror, but Lotor didn't so much as turn. He was that distracted.

"I...I can't..." Lotor started to say. Merla felt her impatience flare, the woman pushing herself upright on her elbows.

"She doesn't WANT you Lotor! She never has, she never will!" She glared hard at him. "I'm offering you an alternative to a life spent endlessly pursuing her, with little hope of a payout. Even if you do capture Allura, what can await you except heartache and misery? She'll never love you. At best you can only have her body! Would you really be content with only that?"

"Allura can LEARN to love me..." He clung stubbornly to his beliefs.

"That's NOT love." Merla snapped.

"Since when are you such an expert on love?" Lotor demand, as Allura disappeared into the forest behind him. "Since when do you even know what love is?"

She couldn't say it, she wouldn't. Not even to herself could Merla admit that she had developed such a deep attachment to him. Merla certainly didn't want to classify what she felt for Lotor as love, it would be too painful otherwise.

"You can't answer, can you?" Lotor demanded as Merla looked away from him. "You feel no love. Not for me, not for anyone."

"It's so easy for you to decide that, isn't it?" Merla asked. "You don't know nearly as much as you like to think you know."

"Then tell me what it is I am missing!" Lotor shouted. "Merla, if you have feelings for me, genuine feelings that go beyond lust and jealousy, then tell me!"

"I..." She couldn't, she simply couldn't. Lotor let out a frustrated sound, the noise similar to the frustration Merla was feeling with herself.

"Impossible female!" Lotor grumbled, sheathing his sword at long last. "I neither understand you, nor want to in this moment!"

"That makes two of us..." She murmured in the moment.

"What was that?" Lotor asked, and she shrugged.

"She's getting away you know." Merla casually spoke of Allura now.

"WHAT?" Lotor spun around, letting out a curse when he realized Allura was nowhere in sight. "Why didn't you say something sooner?"

"Didn't seem to matter..."

"Didn't seem to matter?" He repeated in a disbelieving tone. "Why in the world would you think that? Never mind! I've got to go after her!"

"Of course." Merla said bitterly. "Wouldn't want to miss your chance with her..."

"I'm glad you understand." Lotor started to take a step towards the thicket, then seemed to hesitate. He turned to look at Merla, and for one brief instant his expression was concerned. "Will you be all right here? On your own I mean?"

"I will be fine." Merla insisted, bringing up a hand to wipe at the blood on her face. "Don't start worrying about me now, Lotor..."

"It's too late for that." He replied, much to her surprise. He gave her one last searching look, and then was crashing through the thicket. Lotor wasn't trying to be quiet in his pursuit of Allura, full out running to catch up with her. He'd probably catch up to her too, the princess not having much of a head start to begin with. Merla wasn't even surprised Lotor had left her to go chasing after Allura, and yet the fact that he had, STILL hurt. But then, why had she expected anything else? Especially when she herself had been the one to point out the princess' attempt at escape? Of course Lotor would go after Allura! Not even the fact that Merla was hurt, her body pregnant with Lotor's child, could stop the prince from going after Allura.

Nothing had changed. Not even this baby would make a difference. Merla felt a bitter, twisted sense of disappointment, wondering why she couldn't be good enough for Lotor. Knowing that he would always want Allura, always prefer her to Merla and their child still didn't make any difference towards what she wanted. Merla still wanted Lotor, still felt the attraction to him. She was as cursed with want of him, as Lotor was cursed with desire for Allura.

Sighing, her every move riddled with pain, Merla began the arduous task of getting up. She actually felt dizzy, the forest seeming to spin about her as she took an unsteady step forward. She wasn't even going to try to chase after Lotor and Allura. But neither did she want to remain here in the forest for even a second longer. Her ship was parked somewhere in the forest. Merla had lost track of it when she had had to fight against Allura.

Merla would actually grimace at the memories, recalling how strong minded Allura had proven to be. It hadn't been difficult to lure the princess to her. No, the hard part had come later, after Merla had tormented Allura with images of her dead father. Allura had thought King Alfor had been communicating with her from beyond the grave, the princess all too gullible in her desire to be reunited with her parents. She'd leave the castle, ditching both guards and members of the Voltron Force in her haste to go to where her father urged her.

It would take time for Allura to travel the miles to where Merla waited. As soon as Merla was sure Allura was on her way, her mind firmly in the grip of the Queen's powers, the Drule female had given the signal to begin the attacks. The fleet she had brought with her had been all too eager to unleash their full might on Arus. The sky had filled with the enemy ships, the fleet converging on the castle of lions and the surrounding territory.

Merla did not know what those in the castle thought of their princess' disappearance. She didn't know if they had bothered to look for her, or what. But the lions had been launched, along with what had to be every last ship available to Arus' military. Merla had listened to the sounds of the explosions, the continuos fire of lasers, and smirked. And not once had she felt a sense of impatience, waiting for Allura to arrive.

The battle had been raging for at least an hour when Allura would finally emerge from the brush. She had looked normal, save for her eyes. Normally quite expressive, they had been glazed over, a sign of how deeply in control Merla was of the princess. Merla remembered scowling at the sight of Allura, thinking to herself that though the princess was pretty, she was not that great a beauty to have thoroughly mesmerized Prince Lotor.

Merla would actually walk around Allura in a circle, eyes critical as she looked the girl over. She wasn't just studying her outward appearance, but shifting through Allura's mind. Experiencing some of her memories, seeing the things that had shaped Allura into the person she had become this day. The person Lotor was so in love with. Merla had wanted to understand what was just so special about Allura, so fascinating that Lotor couldn't stomach the idea of letting go of her. Merla had seen nothing that made her stand out as different from all the other women in the galaxy, a fact that both made the Queen relieved and annoyed. THIS was what Lotor wanted? This prissy princess who had one too many morals, who strongly believed evil was evil and good was good, with no gray areas in between?

Merla came away with the certainty that Allura would nag Lotor incessantly about right and wrong. That she would forever challenge Lotor, the two bickering eternally. She was positive Lotor would eventually grow tired of Allura's stubborn will and realize the mistake he had made in taking the princess for his bride. The two were simply complete opposites, the kind that could never get along, and would never make a good match.

Merla had realized then and there that Lotor would ruin his life if he ever truly got Allura. And not just his life, but Merla's, as well as the child she carried. Why the whole of the Doom Empire might suffer for Lotor's distraction with Allura! Merla had reasoned to herself that she was doing them all a favor in getting rid of Allura. That it wasn't just jealousy driving her actions, but the good of the Empire that made her act.

She remembered how docile Allura had been, the princess just standing there for Merla's silent inspection. That would all change when Merla tried to command Allura to kill herself, the girl balking at the idea of suicide. Not even the illusions of Alfor, could get Allura to commit suicide. It had been too deeply ingrained in Allura, this need for survival, and the certainty that no matter how dark the future looked, her father would never urge her to just give up and end her life.

The harder Merla struggled to force Allura to act, the more the princess had fought. Merla remembered getting so far as to have Allura draw the pistol at her side, the princess' arm raising. Slow, every inch gained making Allura's eyes start to water with tears. By the time the pistol was placed against the side of the princess' head, Allura was openly crying. Merla's own eyes had watered too, the pain in her head sharp and increasing in intensity. She had been exerting her powers for too long, over too long a distance. Not even the amplification spell Haggar had given her, could short out the pain Merla was feeling.

The pain would grow worse, Merla fighting with Allura, trying to get the girl to pull the trigger on her pistol. She'd actually see Allura's finger move, Merla feeling a surge of triumph go through her even as blood began to trickle out of her nose. Never had Merla fought with a mind that was this resistant for such a long amount of time. And yet Merla wouldn't give up, just as Allura wouldn't give in so easily to the compulsion to kill herself.

At the last possible second, Allura had wrested control from Merla. The shot would be fired, both women jumping back to avoid it. Allura had managed to break free of Merla's powers, the Queen experiencing a rush of pure anger from the princess before their minds were closed off from each other. Merla hadn't been able to afford the luxury of being stunned. She had had to react, lunging forward with her claws, only to leap to the side in order to avoid the shots Allura fired at her.

Allura would continue to shoot at Merla, the Queen avoiding the lasers. She always stayed just out of reach, waiting for the moment when Allura would use up the last of her pistol's charge. That was when the real fighting had begun, the two relying on hand to hand combat to duel. Allura had been woefully outclassed when compared to a Drule, especially one who had been in training all her life to be a killer.

They would fight and chase each other through the forest, both of them getting confused and lost about where they were. It wouldn't be long after, that Lotor's ship would appear above them. By that point Merla had had her hands around Allura's neck, the Queen desperately trying to squeeze the life out of the human girl. She had known by then that killing Allura would solve none of her problems. But Merla had felt beyond caring, just wanting everything over and done with. Even if it meant the Queen herself would also end up dead.

Now she didn't know what would happen to her. To any of them. Lotor would catch up to Allura. Of that Merla was certain. Whether or not he got to keep the princess depended on Allura's resourcefulness, on the chances of a rescue happening this late in the game. What would Lotor do if he actually got to take Allura back to Doom? What need would he have for Merla once Allura was part of his life?

And yet she didn't know if she would grant him the divorce he so craved. She could keep him tied to her out of spite. But even Merla didn't want to endure the laughter of the Drule nobility, the humiliation that would come from them all knowing the marriage only remained intact because of her stubbornness. If Lotor couldn't get free of Merla, couldn't divorce her, he would surely still take Allura on as his mistress. It would make Merla the laughing stock of the Empire, make her known as the Queen too stupid to let go.

Merla wasn't even worrying yet about the child she carried. And all because Merla wasn't sure it would be a good idea to keep it. It was just one more complication to a mess that was convoluted at best.

Sighing to herself, a grimace on her face, Merla paused to lean against the trunk of a tree. She was still dizzy, but at least her nose had seemed to stop bleeding. The pain hadn't gone away. She really needed to get examined by a doctor and soon. But to do that, she needed to get out of the forest first. Needed to get back to her ship. Merla closed her eyes, thinking on how she could have done things differently with Allura.

She must have passed out briefly. For suddenly Merla was jerking awake, startled and more than a little disorientated. She was still in the forest, and could still hear the sounds of the ships fighting above the trees. The noise was such that it covered the sound of the footsteps approaching her. But nothing could stop Merla from picking up the stray thoughts of the group sneaking towards her.

She tensed up, realizing she had no weapon save for her body and her powers. And her mind was in no shape to take on even one person, let alone a group of over a dozen humans. Snarling, Merla pushed away from the tree. It was at that exact instant that a laser blast blew up the ground before her feet. She managed not to scream, throwing up an arm to protect her face.

More laser fire erupted near her, but never actually hit her. It kept Merla from moving, the Queen knowing to do so would risk one of the blasts actually striking her. She was forced to just stand there, almost swaying on her feet as the ground and trees exploded around her.

It was a relief when a lull in the shooting came. Merla had known they hadn't wanted to actually hit her, but these attackers hadn't wanted to give her a chance to run away. And now she was surrounded, seeing the familiar gray and blue uniforms of the soldiers who worked at the castle of lions. They were grim faced men and women, all armed and pointing their weapons at her.

She tried her best glare at them, even as Merla held up her hands to show she was harmless. They didn't relax their guards, these soldiers knowing about Merla's powers when it came to the mind.

"Do not attempt to try anything, your highness." A man's voice warned. Two of the soldiers shifted, allowing a man dressed in a predominately brown colored suit to pass between them. "We won't hesitate to shoot you, if you try to take control of any one of my men with your compulsions."

"Coran." Merla spoke as though he hadn't just threatened her. "To what do I owe this honor?"

"Princess Allura is missing." The advisor stated. "No doubt you have had something to do with that." Merla didn't deny or confirm it, just staring at him. He fought his impatience, his lips seeming to twitch with disapproval. "Where is she, Queen Merla? Where is Allura?"

"I haven't the faintest idea." Merla said, noting how the soldiers all seemed to tense with anger.

"You're lying!" One woman hissed, and the other made agreeing sounds. Merla ignored them, not deigning to talk to someone so unimportant as the castle minions.

"You will tell us what you know. Either now and here, or back at the castle." At Coran's gesture, two soldiers approached Merla. She barely resisted, allowing them to put the manacles on her.

"Capturing me will get you nothing." Merla said, fighting her own sadness. "I am of no value to the prince. He'd never trade me for anything or anyone, let alone Princess Allura."

"We will see about that." Coran said. He ordered some of the soldiers to continue their search of the forest. The ones that remained behind would escort him and Merla back to the castle of lions. Merla would go with them, too tired and in too much pain to do more than put up a minimal amount of fuss. She had no hopes to hang on to, no expectations that Lotor would come to her rescue. Why should he? After all she had tried to do? After all she had nearly cost him? He would take Allura and flee Arus, as fast as he could, without a single thought spared to Merla. And that truth hurt her the most of all.

To Be Continued...

Got a little changed from my notes, but overall...like what happened...for the most part. Still don't like some parts though. ^^''

And now for an author's...well rant/breakdown. I'm a lot calmer now, but the fate of this fic is in question. One person is managing to RUIN my enjoyment of writing this fic. To the point I've considered two options. Either this is about to become a Lotor Allura fic...or I will stop posting this fic on this site, so as not to see the comments that so got to me. Yes, I realize I'm being succesfully trolled, but you can't begin to imagine how bad a mood it put me in to see them gloating that Lotor won't end up with Allura. This particular chapter (Eight) only got written cause I had finished it BEFORE I saw their comments. I know some people have suggested Lotor end up with both women, and I thought about it. But it wasn't the story I wanted to tell...It also makes me hesitate to work on this Romelle Lotor idea (Which I don't want to start until I finish Songbird's Lament first.). I really am a lot calmer than I was...I feel bad that I'm coming away with the feeling I can't write the story I wanted. I feel like spoiling something...I always imagined the fic ending with the line, "I love to hate you too." Also...this fic keeps getting bigger and bigger than what I intended. Oh boy...X_X

-Michelle

Smithy, why do you think that? He's the crown prince of the Doom Empire. Do you really think he or even Merla will actually deign to change diapers? That's what slaves are for! He can and will still chase after Allura, as evidenced by this chapter. For that matter, Lotor Sincline pointed out that he can have more than one wife. Or even make Allura the official mistress. So there is no reason to think Allura is out of his reach.

Lotor Sincline, thank you. I feel a little bit better about the chapter, though I still feel frustrated I couldn't do seven from Merla's POV like I originally wanted. Also couldn't get Lotor to notice her bleeding nose in that chapter...Guess he was too angry. Thanks for the support and suggestions about the Drules having more than one wife! It would make his life way more exciting and dangerous though!

DimerasLover, thank you. Yeah Lotor's enjoying that Merla wants him so bad, even if he doesn't like her choice in victims. XD You always know how to make me laugh, especially with comments about Lotor being the one true coming of sexy sexy. I cracked up over that! Yeah, as if Merla wasn't murderous enough, now she's hormonal from being pregnant! Of course she feels it's justified homicide. XD As for Arus, I think Zarkon has a pride issue. It's like you said, a farming planet that was ruined by Doom's invasion. But I bet Zarkon sees it as a big insult to have lost what he owned for a few years. And then Voltron keeps going to interfere with other planets he tries to invade. So he wants to take Arus and Voltron OUT! And he's wasting resources to do it. I like Cossack. I haven't had him have too big a role in my most recent fics..but he's shown up a lot in older ones. Ha ha ha, my friend Tenjp wrote a funny thing about Cossack pouting that I've tossed him aside for my original Drules characters. But that's not true...not completely! XD

Feli3, I know...I'm always hard on myself. Part of it was I felt so disapointed I couldn't do seven from Merla's POV. It made me kinda hate most of the chapter. But I couldn't figure out a good way to do the events from her eyes...so it made me sad and frustrated. It was a timing thing some of the issues...Ah and it was quite the emotional mood swing Merla had. Which can't bode well for the pregnancy...if she's emotional like this this early, will she continue to be for the rest of her pregnancy? How much embarrasment and trouble will she cause? XD Ah the choking...that was one of the things that was a timing thing...Personally if I was Merla, I would have just snapped Allura's neck the instant I saw Lotor's fleet had arrived. :o I ultimately had to make it Allura and Merla were running around chasing and fighting each other, in order to get the time Lotor needed, to get down there and break up the fight/murder attempt. I haven't forggoten about Songbird...but I've been bad. The last week and a weeks I have been working on my Valkyrie Profile stories. I promised when I get OSVP 38 and 39 written I would go back to working on Voltron stories. Too bad the 38th chapter of OSVP is slowly sucking the life out of me as I write it. X_X Dont give up on Sabbath just yet! BTW, I don't know if I ever mentioned...but Sabbath first appears in Animal Attraction...and has a romance with Romelle. Songbird is my third Sabbath story...the second being Pride and Resentments (Another Sabbath Romelle one) but Lotor is really evil so far in that one. Of course he's evil in songbird too! ^^;;

LostinNy, thanks! Ah...is he really insane in this one though? I'm not sure...I thought he wasn't quite so nuts in this one. Or maybe I'm blinded by Merla's attacks on him and Allura. Good luck with your moving. Those are such a pain. -_-


	9. Chapter 9

He ran through the forest, the dense thicket brushing against his body. Thorns tried to snag on his clothing, but Lotor ignored the discomfort of the brambles scratching open his skin. He'd endure far worse to catch up with his love, Allura somewhere up ahead of him. He couldn't see her, but he could hear the sounds of her progress, the princess crashing into things in her frightened flight.

Lotor couldn't blame her for being scared. She had come close to dying, to being killed. He shuddered anew, remembering the sight of Merla on top of Allura. Of the Queen's hands around that pretty neck, the Drule female enraged as she tried to choke the life out of the princess of Arus. Lotor almost hadn't made it in time. Almost hadn't been able to pull them apart. He thanked any God listening that his arrival had been the catalyst for Merla letting go of Allura. He might even thank the Gods for allowing him to spare Merla's life, for that single bit of hesitation that had come through despite his rage. And he had been angry, Lotor furious and ready to kill. To end Merla's life in a far quicker manner than the Queen had tried to do to Allura.

But something had held him back, some lingering feeling. Some desire to attempt one last time to understand Merla and the reasons why she did what she did where Lotor and Allura were concerned. There had to be more to Merla's insane jealousy, than a simple attraction to Lotor. Just as he didn't believe she would go to such lengths just to hold onto her claim to the Doom Empire. Lotor strongly suspected Merla liked him. A lot more than she was willing to ever admit to. Lotor was arrogant enough to believe that was reason enough for Merla to risk enraging Zarkon with this unauthorized use of Doom resources. Or at least, that is what he had thought before Merla had made her startling confession.

Never in Lotor's wildest thoughts could he have imagined Merla revealing what she had. Despite all the sex they had had, Merla becoming pregnant was the last outcome Lotor had ever expected. And it was perhaps the only thing strong enough to get him to stay his hand, for not even a full out confession of love would have been enough to get Lotor to forgive the bruises on Allura's neck.

Even now, recalling the way Allura had choked on her own desperate attempts to breathe, had Lotor's anger spiking anew. His sword slashed forward, cutting down low hanging branches that sought to get in his way. It was almost violent, the way he charged through the forest, leaping over tree's roots, bashing things out of his way. It did nothing to appease the emotions inside him, Lotor angry and realizing it didn't all have to do with the fact that Allura had almost nearly died. Merla was at the heart of his anger. Her lies and manipulations, the way she had went behind his back to come to Arus just to kill Allura? It all paled in comparison to the fact the Drule female was pregnant with HIS child. A child she had foolishly risked, a child she had even admitted to considering aborting.

His sword slashed through the air, the violent swings a tangible manifestation to the anger he felt. He couldn't believe Merla was that cruel, that selfish to not even tell him about the baby until her back was up against the wall. What if he had been a little too quick to act on his first impulse, what if he hadn't hesitated? Merla would be dead, and their child with her!

Lotor let out an enraged snarl at that thought. Merla had no right. To kill Allura, to kill their baby? No right to any of it. Just as he felt she had no right to demand he give up Allura, that he live up to the promises their marriage implied, and become committed to Merla and their child alone. Lotor didn't like ultimatums, didn't like having his own back up against a wall. And he felt that was exactly what Merla was doing, trying to back him up until he was trapped, and had no choice but to be hers. He didn't like it, and Lotor damn well wasn't going to give up that easily.

It was just one of many reasons that had him traipsing through this forest. Love for Allura moved him, but this was also an open act of rebellion. Against Merla, and maybe even against his father and the marriage Zarkon had forced Lotor to enter into. Even though Lotor knew he should have remained behind with Merla. Should have stayed to make sure nothing happened to the pregnant Queen. His was torn between conflicting instincts, the desire to go after the woman he loved, and stay with the mother of his unborn child. In this moment, Lotor was too angry to think he might care for Merla more than that, the prince furious over the things Merla had attempted to do this day.

Some part of him hissed that Lotor should go back. Stay with Merla long enough to get her back to the fleet. But to do that would cost him Allura, and Lotor was not yet ready to give up on his dream of having her. Never was there a better chance to catch her than at this moment. Never was there more at risk than what was happening now, the skies of Arus full of battling warships. Lotor knew he could end this all by capturing Allura. He could put a stop to the war in one fell swoop, make today's debacle worth it. His father's anger would be appeased, and Lotor might even be able to convince Zarkon to let him KEEP Allura. Lotor would figure out what would happen afterwards, what he would do with Merla once Allura was settled on Doom.

He was still too angry to think any tender thoughts towards the Queen. Too unwilling to examine that he might like Merla more than he should. He wouldn't allow himself to reflect on the time passed, the weeks he had spent living with, quarreling with, even enjoying Merla. Lotor refused to consider that at some point he had gone from merely tolerating Merla, to maybe liking her.

Like, tolerate, or hate, Lotor knew he had to do something about Merla. He just wasn't sure what that something should be, especially now that she was carrying his child. But Lotor refused to believe a baby changed everything for him. He still clung to his dreams, to the idea of having Allura for his bride. Of laying the universe at her feet. Somehow a baby off another woman didn't fit into that vision, and yet Lotor knew he would cherish the child. It was half his after all, a part of him. Even if the child had the wrong woman for a mother.

Grumbling about the unfairness of it all, Lotor caught sight of a flash of pink. Some piece of Allura's clothing had torn off, leaving a tell tale marker to let him know he was on the right track. He picked up speed, Lotor knowing he had to catch her before she got out of this forest. The castle of Lions lay at the very end, and once in sight the guards there wouldn't hesitate to come to their princess' aid.

He wouldn't have any problem killing those would be saviors of hers. But Lotor would prefer to avoid blood shed, if only to keep Allura calm. Keeping her calm was important, as important as not giving Allura any further reasons to think him a monster. Saving her from Merla might play well in his favor, might have Allura recognizing the sincerity of Lotor's feelings. But then again, she HAD run. Not even lingering to offer up a thank you to her savior.

He came across a clearing, and there crossing to the other side, was Allura. She didn't pause at his shout, didn't even react save to run even faster. But she was breathing heavily, pushed to her limits and perhaps not recovered from her near strangulation. Lotor shouted again, and charged after her, dropping his sword.

"Allura, wait!"

"Go away, Lotor!" She surprised him by speaking, but it wasn't enough to get him to stop his pursuit.

"I can't!" He told her, a determined look in his eyes. "I won't." He was nearly on her, Lotor extending his arm forward. Reaching to snag hold of her arm. She cried out at the contact, Lotor feeling triumph as his fingers locked around her. Allura tried to twist away, her motion almost violent. He couldn't see her face in the moment, Allura keeping herself turned away from him.

"Let go!" She shouted, as though her screams could be heard over the overhead battle, and somehow reach the people inside the castle. "Leave me be!"

"No." He jerked her against him, Allura finding her body plastered against his front. He saw as much as heard her gasp, her pretty lips parting in shock. Terror spiked in her eyes, Allura starting to struggle even harder. Lotor gripped her by both arms now, his strength holding her down so that all the princess could do was a pleasing wriggle against his body.

It excited him, his own gaze darkening in arousal. It had been too long since he had held a woman, and even longer since he had bedded anyone but Merla. If Allura wasn't careful, she'd find herself on her back, bedded before wedded.

"Allura." Her name was a husky whisper on his lips, Lotor bringing his face down towards her. He was intent on claiming her lips, on gaining a taste of her to satisfy the lust raging through him.

"Don't..." Allura ordered, turning her face to the side so that all he kissed was his cheek. Even that was stimulating, Lotor grazing his lips over the softness of her cheek.

"Why not?"

"You're married." He had never forgotten that fact, Lotor kissing along her skin so that he could whisper seductively in her ear.

"Easily fixed." He was practically purring, tongue snaking out to trace behind her ear. "I'll divorce the witch. Make you my Queen. The whole universe will be laid at your feet, untold power and riches yours to command."

"I've never cared about ruling the universe." Allura began, but a shiver went through her at the touch of his tongue. "And even less about power..." Again she tried to pull away from him, Lotor tightening his grip. "And even if I did care about those kind of things...I wouldn't take another woman's husband!"

"Merla and I don't love each other!" Lotor told her. "It's a marriage my father forced on us. Inconvenient at best, I would toss it all aside for you, my love!"

"And what about the baby?" Her words slammed into him, Lotor going still. "Would you toss aside your child just as easily as you do, Merla?"

"I...of course not! What kind of man do you think I am?" He demanded.

"That's a question better left unanswered, wouldn't you say?" Allura asked. She sighed, and shook her head no. "Go home Lotor. Go back to your wife, to the family you're going to have."

"No." His tone was stubborn, Lotor all but clinging to Allura. "It's you I love, not Merla!"

She didn't argue if he was capable of love, nor did Allura try to deny his feeling for her. "And what of the baby? Do you love it as well?"

"Of course I'll love it! But this between us? You and me? It's a different kind of love...the baby's not even here yet...I only just found out about it..."

"You haven't even had time to process what this child means for you AND for Merla." Allura pointed out. "I think you should leave. Take the time you need to figure things out."

"I already know what I want. A future with you..."

"That's not possible." Allura said, tone and manner firm.

"Why?" Lotor asked, but then didn't let her answer. "Because I got Merla pregnant? That was an accident, I assure you."

"An accident it may have been, but it doesn't change the fact that she's pregnant with your baby. If you weren't prepared for the consequences, you should have never slept with Merla in the first place." Chided Allura.

He frowned, Lotor studying her expression. He didn't quite gasp in understanding, giving her his infamous smirk. "You're jealous."

"What?" She looked startled, gasping in shock.

"Oh, Allura, there is no need to be. Merla means little to me. She's nothing more than...than an incubator for my seed. You are who matters to me." Allura's jaw had dropped open, the girl gaping at him. Lotor smiled, and caressed fingers over cheek, tempted to lean in and kiss her. "It doesn't matter how many women I've slept with, they're not you. They're not special, they're not the one I love."

"I don't care how many women you have, or have not slept with!" Allura exclaimed. "You don't inspire confidence in me. If you can toss aside Merla so easily..."

"Oh Allura, I would never toss YOU aside." He was earnest. "I LOVE you. I want to marry and start a family with you..."

"And yet you are willing to toss aside those same things, the commitment and family you have with Merla!"

She made him feel exasperated. "Only because I don't love her!" She was frowning, shaking her head no. "Allura...it will be different between us. We will be happy...a real family, a true marriage."

"There is no us." Allura snapped. "And the sooner you realize..."

"No!" He spoke over her. "The sooner you realize we are going to happen, the better off you'll be."

"Is...is that a threat?" She demanded, her tone trying for brave even as her eyes were fearful.

"No, it's a promise." He told her. "Eventually there will come a time when you accept a life with me. You'll have no choice but to."

"You're delusional if you think that!" Allura snapped.

"Just confidant." He grazed his fingers over her throat, frowning at the bruises there. "I almost lost you, today." Lotor whispered, hugging her to him. He felt Allura shiver in acknowledgment.

"A jealous Drule female is a fearsome thing." She muttered. "Though I can't say I completely blame her. Not if she's trying to keep her marriage and family together."

Lotor scowled then. "So you would lay down and die to keep Merla's future secure? Is that what you're saying?"

"No. I'm just saying I understand better why she went to such lengths to kill me." Allura said, giving him a concerned look. "You should go back to her, Lotor. She didn't look too well."

"Merla will be fine." Lotor insisted, stamping down that uncertain feeling in his gut.

"Lotor, she was bleeding out her nose!" Again that twinge, worry manifesting itself inside him. "Lotor..." Allura sighed. "Even if you don't care about Merla, she is carrying your child. You should probably make sure she's safe..."

"I am sure she's already returned to her ship." Lotor insisted. "Which is something we should be doing as well. Come on."

"No." She didn't move. "I am not going anywhere with you!"

"You don't exactly have a choice!" Lotor pointed out with a growl. "I caught you fair and square Allura. You're mine now, and with you, Arus falls!"

"You haven't won yet, Lotor!" Allura snapped. "Good will always triumph over evil!"

"When will you learn that people don't fit in so neatly into your black and white world?" Lotor demanded, hauling on her arm. "Gray exists for a reason." She said nothing to that, digging her heels into the ground so that she stumbled when Lotor dragged her behind him. "You'll learn that lesson first hand on Doom."

"I am not going to Doom!" A glance behind him showed Allura had paled in fright. "Not now, not ever!"

"That's not your decision to make." He continued to drag her, heading towards where his sword lay discarded on the ground. He'd bend to pick it up, Allura starting to beat her free hand against his back. Lotor ignored her fist's blows, taking his sword and sliding it into his scabbard. He then reached for a tiny remote in one of his pockets, pressing a button. It activated a signal, which would draw his jet to him via autopilot.

It would take several minutes for the jet to arrive. By that time Allura was shouting, a desperate screaming that was an attempt to draw a rescue to them. But they weren't anywhere near the castle. And even if they had been, it was unlikely there was anybody close enough by to hear Allura's screams over the sound of the battle taking place over the roof of the forest. Lotor had to hold in his laughter, hardly able to believe that what had nearly resulted in Allura's death had ended with the princess in his hands. Arus was as good as his, and he couldn't wait to report the news to his father. The only dark spot in an otherwise silver lining was Merla, the prince unsettled as he remembered the look in the defeated Queen's eyes.

Eh...this was one of those, unsure how to end the chapter moments. X_X So I want to thank Megs, cause I reread her comments where she wrote a hilarious Lotor Allura Merla ramble for me. It was so funny and inspiring, and makes me want to write a fic to have the relationships be just like she wrote! XD But I'm trying to stick to my game plan for the Love Hate Game.

I had trouble in the first draft where Lotor catches up to Allura. In the first attempt, he tackles her, and they talk and I hadn't worked in anything about Merla cause Allura was all, "Good triumphs over evil, you suck!" It was nothing like I envisioned for this chapter, so I had to trash that and start over when Lotor catches up to Allura in the clearing. I like it, but I still feel like it could have been better.

Now I gotta figure out how I'm gonna handle my next chapter. See it's supposed to be a Merla POV but I worry it will be short. Plus there are some things I would like to show from Lotor's POV too...Lotor hasn't had his light bulb moment either...I worry I messed up in this chapter...X_X And yes I am calmed down, so long as the troll doesn't pop up and make dumb comments about the pairings of this fic. ^^''

To Be Continued...

Michelle

Dimeras Lover, thanks! *hugs* For the support, the fic love, and the laughter you provide. I love how you wrote it, everyone is a moron except Merla! Ha ha ha! XD As for the Voltron Force, well I don't know how much interaction they will get with Merla, at least for next chapter since they are in the lions. All the lions except blue lion are battling Merla's ships. But there might be some kind of interaction with the guys for a future chapter! ^_- I'm trying to stick to the original intent of the fic, but trolls make it hard...depress me about it, ruin my enjoyment. But friends cheer me up, even if they try to tempt me to make it some kind of Lotor has both women fic! XD

Lotor Sincline, thank you! *hugs for you too* Heh...I think Lotor hasn't reach a real decision just yet...but he will have to figure out what he's gonna do when he learns Merla isn't on the flag ship! But that's as far as I will spoil. I added to my notes today...I want to try and do a father bonding session where Zarkon tries to do the dad thing and give Lotor advice on his marriage. Knock on wood that I get to include that in the future somehow! But that's still a long way off. I am trying my best to finish this, even if it takes a while. And trying to do your advice and not get so upset and mood ruined by the troll. Thanks again!


	10. Chapter 10

She was finally inside the castle of lions, but it wasn't a cause for celebration. Not when she sat inside one of the few interrogation rooms, her hands manacled behind her back. Soldiers surrounded her, crowded into the tiny room. One even pressed the tip of his rifle to the back of her neck, a constant reminder to Merla to not try anything with her powers. Not if she didn't want them to blow her head off.

Even if Merla had wanted to try to take control of these soldiers, she couldn't. Not with the pain pounding inside her head. A pain that had not lessened even one bit, leaving Merla feeling tired and drained. Downright weak. She should have been thinking about escape, on how to manage what seemed an impossible feat. But Merla was tired, emotionally, physically, maybe even spiritually. She wanted nothing more than the chance to lay down and sleep, and yet Coran wasn't giving her that chance.

The human was pacing before her, a stern, disapproving look on his face. He had his hands clasped together behind his back, as though that was the only way Coran could keep himself from reaching over to shake the answers out of Merla. Answers she wasn't forthcoming with, the Queen having spent the better part of the hour in silent misery.

It wasn't accomplishing anything to keep quiet. Nor would it help Merla in any way if she spoke. Merla could only be grateful these humans didn't have the stomach for true torture, the men and women here not at all like the Drules. Here, they were too conscious of the rights of prisoners, of the mandates of the Alliance that spoke on the proper care and conduct when questioning an enemy. There would be no whipping, no beatings, no breaking of bones. They wouldn't even kill her unless she gave them no other choice, though it was clear from the energy in the room some of these soldiers really wanted Merla to give them that chance.

It didn't even make her feel better that they were treating her like the dangerous Drule she was. Probably because she didn't feel very dangerous, or capable in the moment. Not with the pain inside her, her mind powers all but useless, Merla barely able to filter out the random thoughts of Coran and his men. Under normal circumstances she would have loved to sink her claws into tender human throats, use her speed to kill many, while her mind powers took care of the rest. But once again she felt too weak to attempt any of that, leaving Merla to wonder just what had gone wrong with Haggar's amplification spell.

It had to be that spell that made Merla hurt as badly as she did. Had to be Haggar's fault that something had broken inside Merla, blood having trickled steadily out of her nose for quite some time. The bleeding had finally stopped, but Merla feared it's return, especially if she were to push past the pain inside her head and try to use her powers to do anything more than listen to thoughts she couldn't block out.

The people here were angry, but more than that they were worried. They didn't know where their princess was, didn't know if she was alive, dead, or captured. They feared without Allura to pilot blue lion, Doom would overwhelm the remaining four lions by the sheer amount of ships that had been launched. They couldn't even be relieved that no robeast had been let loose, the situation in Arus' skies already that bad.

They couldn't know how much worse things might become, especially once Lotor captured and carried their princess off to planet Doom. Merla felt real depression at that thought, positive Lotor wouldn't even spare her a second thought once he had Allura in his possession. The fighting wouldn't stop, not even with Merla Coran's prisoner. Doom would continue to launch attack after attack, forcing Arus to either surrender or fight until every last soldier was dead. There would be no attempts to negotiate for Merla's release. Lotor would not give up Allura, not to save Merla. He might feel a twinge of regret at losing his unborn child, but Merla was sure he would comfort himself inside Allura's body.

Merla never cried. Hadn't since she was a young girl and learned tears didn't accomplish anything. She certainly wasn't going to cry about Lotor's lack of interest, or the fact that she might die, or spend the rest of her life inside one of Arus' prisons. She was full of regrets though, wishing she had never come to Arus in the first place. Wishing she had never married Lotor, never even come to Doom. But more than that, she found herself wishing she had never developed such strong feelings for Lotor, feelings she still didn't want to classify as love. How could it be love, when she felt just as strongly, a twisted kind of hate for the prince? But it was hate born of her disappointments, a hate that responded to the fact that Lotor neither loved nor wanted Merla.

Just once she allowed herself a simple wish, Merla wanting to know what it would have been like to have been loved. For all her money, her power, even her beauty, no one had ever loved Merla. They had wanted her, and the things she could do for them. The things they could gain out of an association with a powerful Queen. But never had anyone truly cared for Merla. Never had it mattered much to Merla, until her own ice cold heart began to thaw, the Queen yearning for Lotor in a way that still was surprising.

And yet she knew such wishes and feelings were a waste, especially on someone like Lotor. Someone who couldn't see past the nose on his face, the man consumed with his own wants and desires at the cost of everything else. And yet just like Lotor, Merla couldn't help who she wanted, her heart having been captured before she even realized what was happening. It was a sick mockery to have fallen for a man who lusted so strongly for that which he couldn't have, Merla and Lotor more similar then the Queen could ever have dreamed. He wasn't the fool she first thought him, Lotor was a million times worse. And so was she, for feeling for him.

"Your highness..." Coran's voice was loud, as though he had been trying to get her attention for some time now. Merla blinked slowly, looking at him with disinterest. "I will ask you again. What have you done with Princess Allura?"

Merla said nothing, just maintaining her unfeeling stare. The thoughts that filtered in her mind spoke of the surrounding soldiers agitation, the men and women growing increasingly angry that Merla would not cooperate.

Coran paced closer, his eyes filled with harsh emotion. He couldn't even soften his expression, not even to feign concern. "Queen Merla, It is clear you are unwell." His tone was solicitous now. "If you will simply answers a few of my questions, I will allow the castle doctor to tend to your injuries."

Merla almost made a scoffing sound then. As if she would ever allow some human doctor to treat her. Not even the worries she had, would allow her to be examined by some human. "Not interested."

Coran made an exasperated sound. "This lack of cooperation serves to do nothing but annoy. We will find Princess Allura, with or without your help."

"Then why haven't you?" Merla demanded. She couldn't even smirk, couldn't muster up the energy to properly enjoy the chance to taunt the advisor. "Face it Coran. You're all a bunch of incompetents. Unable to find your own backsides, let alone the princess!" Anger bristled in the thoughts around her, the soldiers rightfully insulted.

"We've captured you, did we not?"

"For all the good it will do you." Merla snapped. "Do you honestly think this will stop the fighting? Or that an exchange can be arranged?" She scoffed then, and that was a mistake, pain flaring in her. "I know my value. And it is nothing when compared to what will be gained if Doom can finally conquer Arus."

Coran was disgusted then. "You are Prince Lotor's wife, King Zarkon's daughter in law. Surely that makes you an effective bargaining tool!"

"You underestimate how badly Zarkon wants this wretched planet. And the desire Lotor has for Allura. No...neither one will negotiate for my release. Neither one will even care what happens to me..." Depression filled her, Merla speaking with certainty. "You can abuse me, rape me, kill me. It will matter not in the end. King Zarkon hates failures, and that is what he will see me as, for being captured by the likes of you."

"You Drules are a horrible people!" exclaimed Coran. "How can you be so uncaring about one another?"

Merla gave a shrug of her shoulders, a move that had all the soldiers tensing up. "It is just the way things are. I've long since understood Allura matters more than me. To both Zarkon and Lotor. With her capture, the war is all but won, all that's left is for Arus to officially surrender." She gave him a shrewd look. "I'd do that soon if I was you, before there's nothing left of Arus."

"You haven't won yet!" Coran exclaimed. "There's still a chance..."

"Are you that stupid?" Merla demanded in disbelief. "What chance do you think you have? Your princess is lost to you, Arus' sky filled with Doom's ships. The lions and your pitifully sized military can hold out only for so long. You've already lost, and it's time you accept that."

"NO!" Coran all but shouted. "There is a chance, small though it is, that Allura can escape or be rescued. And as long as we have that hope, we will continue to fight you Drules."

"Fool." Sneered Merla. "Hope serves to do nothing but keep you in denial of the situation you are in. You need to accept what is happening. Just as I have accepted what my fate will be."

"I almost feel sorry for you then, Queen Merla."

Merla hissed at that, insulted. "I do not want or need your pity! Save it for yourself, and for that princess of yours!"

Coran pinched the bridge of his nose, his exasperation apparent. "Who is your second in command? Is it the witch?"

Merla just pressed her lips firmly together, refusing to answer. But she felt his agitation, picked up on his troubled thoughts. Coran didn't know who to hope had possession of Allura. Or which would be preferable, since the witch might hurt, even kill Allura but wouldn't rape her the way he feared Prince Lotor would.

"Queen Merla, you are trying the last of my patience!" snapped Coran. "If you won't answer..."

"What will you do to me?" She asked, tone mocking. "The Galaxy Alliance has strict laws about the treatment of prisoners." She made a sound, a half laugh that set everyone on edge. "You'd never do anything that would make you seem as cruel and evil as the Drule. We all know it. So stop this farce of an interrogation. Send me to whatever dungeon you possess, but stop wasting my time with these stupid questions!"

Coran actually glared at her. He was angry and frustrated, Merla having told him nothing. Coran didn't even know for certain if Prince Lotor was on Arus, or if Merla had come on her own as she had twice done in the past. Merla's lack of cooperation infuriated the advisor, the man as close to committing violence as he had ever been. And still Merla refused to be of help in any way. She'd rather die than be branded a traitor to the Doom Empire.

Letting out a deep breath, Coran stepped away from Merla. He'd reach into his jacket's pocket, a tiny remote being brought out. Merla watched as a view screen lowered itself from the ceiling. Coran would stand with his back to Merla, waiting for the view screen to finish it's descent. More fiddling with the remote, and then a technician from the castle's control room would appear on the screen.

"Have we had any success getting a transmission to the Drules' ships?" Coran asked, not bothering with a greetings.

"Yes, Coran." answered the technician. "We've just managed to establish contact a few minutes ago. We've been demanding they leave Arus at once, but they have ignored us."

Merla laughed then. "Did you honestly think asking the Drule to leave would actually work?"

Coran ignored her. "Change of plans. Set up arrangements so that I speak to whoever is currently in charge of this invasion."

"Unless you're planning to surrender, nothing good will come of this talk." Merla told him.

"At once, Coran." The technician said, and the screen emptied of everything, except the castle of lion's insignia. It was a picture they would be seeing for quite some time, Coran waiting impatiently for the call to be put through. The soldiers who stood guard over Merla, their own agitation racketed up several notches, the men and women just as impatient and frustrated as the advisor. Maybe even more so!

Merla felt her own impatience, the woman wanting nothing more than to lay down. She even wished Lotor would hurry up and take Coran's call, for maybe then she'd be allowed the chance to finally get some sleep. Maybe then her head would stop hurting, and she could finally use her powers to block out all these unwanted thoughts that kept filtering in against her wishes.

It took perhaps fifteen minutes before the Drules accepted Coran's call. The man was visibly relieved to see Haggar the witch, Coran wrongfully assuming this meant Lotor was nowhere around. Merla glared at the view screen, her expression scornful cause she knew better. Lotor was probably with Allura right this very second, too busy screwing around to spare even one thought to Merla's own dangerous predicament.

"What do you want Coran?" Haggar demanded, not so much as sparing one glance Merla's way. That was fine with the Queen, for if the positions were reversed, Merla wouldn't have cared about Haggar's capture.

"Princess Allura is missing. No doubt you had something to do with that." Coran retorted.

"And what if we have?" A sly smile on the witch's face. "It's not as if you can do anything about it."

Coran's eyes held an angry glower to them. "I have your Queen." He began. "If you want her back relatively unharmed, you will release Allura, and call off the attack on Arus."

Haggar began to laugh, much to the Arusians' annoyance. "Do you honestly think that is a fair trade?"

"It's a life for a life." Coran pointed out.

"It's more than just two lives that are at stake here. Doom is finally in the position to end this war, and gain control of your robot. Do you honestly think one woman is worth giving all that up for? Hmmm?"

"We won't just roll over and surrender! You may have Princess Allura, but you haven't won yet!" Coran snapped, angry.

"I'd say that's exactly what we've done!" laughed Haggar. "Coran, a word of advice. If you don't want to die, you'd best hurry up and call back the lions. Otherwise I can't be responsible for what happens next."

"Before I do anything for you, I want to see Princess Allura."

"That's not possible at the moment." Haggar smirked.

"I demand proof that you really have her, before I hand over Arus to you!" Coran all but shouted.

"You're in no position to make demands!" Haggar reminded him, not losing her smirk.

"You might not even have her."

"That's a risk you'll just have to take." Haggar retorted. "And the longer you wait, the more lives are at risk. You may not give a damn about the Drules, but your conscience won't allow you to let innocent humans die because of your indecision."

"Damn you!" Coran said, his hand clutching at the remote so hard, his knuckles turned white. As angry as he was, Coran's thoughts were taking a rapid turn, the man wondering if the situation truly was hopeless. To the advisor, this seemed Arus second most darkest day, comparable to the time Zarkon slew King Alfor, and invaded the planet. Coran was even thinking how he failed Alfor and Allura, feeling as though it was his fault the princess had been captured.

Merla's own thoughts were equally as dismal. She wondered just who would get credit for Arus successfully being conquered, if Mera's own name would even be remembered. Or would she be as forgotten by the Drule, as she was to Lotor and to Haggar? That annoyed her, but more than that her anger returned, Merla sitting up straighter in her seat.

"Haggar!" Merla locked eyes with the witch, her golden gaze seeming to smolder with determination. The witch looked uneasy to be addressed by Merla, Haggar's own eyes a sickly yellow that flickered with uncertainty. "I wish to speak to Lotor." She was speaking in Drule, riding on the chance none of these humans had ever even bothered to learn the language of her people.

"What would be the point?" Haggar asked, also speaking in Drule. "You know as well as I do, there is no way he would exchange Allura for you!"

"I am PREGNANT with HIS child." Merla hissed, watching with some satisfaction as the witch's eyes widened in shock.

"Pregnant? Is it true?" Haggar demanded, hardly at ease when Merla gave a slow nod. "I...I cannot promise you anything. I certainly don't have the power to negotiate for your release...but...I will go get him."

"Do that." Merla said, wanting to sag in her seat. But she maintained her queenly dignity, sitting straight up, with an almost haughty manner to her.

"I'll be right back." Haggar had switched to basic, and before Coran could question her, the witch had scurried off screen.

"What was that about?" Coran had turned to glare at Merla now. "What did you say to her? What are you plotting?"

"Relax Advisor." Merla didn't try to be soothing. "I simply gave Haggar the incentive needed to bring Lotor to talk with us."

"And just what is that incentive you speak of?" Coran asked.

Merla gave him a secretive smile. "Does it matter? It worked, didn't it?"

Coran still didn't like it, and his thoughts showed just how little he trusted Merla and this incentive of hers. Nor did he feel any more hopeful, now that Merla had managed to arrange things so that Lotor would speak with them. He was too wary of some kind of trick, some way for Merla to escape unscathed. He couldn't know Merla had already been burned, hurt worse by Lotor than anything these pathetic humans could ever hope to do.

Lotor didn't keep them waiting nearly as long as Haggar had. He'd actually come stalking forward, just slightly out of breath as though he had run all the way to the command deck. Given that the commander's cabin was located clear on the other side of the ship, it was an accurate guess. But Merla didn't feel flattered at the thought that news of her capture had brought Lotor running. Instead she stared at him, seething with a fast burning anger. Noting his disheveled looks, the way his hair was wildly mussed, and the fact that his clothing had clearly been hastily thrown on.

She couldn't keep from giving in to that anger, to letting jealousy consume her. Without a care to where she was, and who was listening, Merla snarled. "Did you fuck her, Lotor? Did you fuck Allura?"

Coran who had been prepared to speak, went silent with outrage at Merla's question. But it had been something the advisor himself had worried about, the man worried and fearing what Lotor's answer would be. The rest of the soldiers present were equally agitated, more than few thinking they would like to shoot Merla if Lotor answered in the affirmative.

As though aware of the danger, Lotor did not answer in basic. Instead he grit out a harsh retort in the Drule language, his own eyes angry as he glared at Merla. "How could you let yourself be caught like this?"

"Just answer my question!" Merla snapped, still speaking in basic.

But Lotor was evasive, almost stiff as he growled. "It's none of anyone's business what I did or did not do with Allura."

Merla hated that answer, thinking it almost confirmation that Lotor had in fact had sex with the princess of Arus. "You bastard!" She all but screamed in basic. "I have a right to know what you did or did not do with her! Like it or not, we are still married! You may not respect that fact, but at least respect me and answer truthfully my questions!"

"Now is not the time for this..." Lotor began.

"It's as good a time as any!" Merla interrupted with a growl.

"I didn't come here to fight with you." He was still speaking in Drule, the Arusians trying to follow the conversation as best they could from Merla's side alone.

"Then why did you come?" demanded Merla, wishing she could put her hands on her hips. Or better yet use them to claw up Lotor's face.

"Did you think I would stay away, knowing you were in danger?" She was right not to soften at that, Lotor's next words hurting. "You're pregnant with my child...Of course I am concerned."

"How awful for you Lotor." Merla hissed. "To be in such a terrible position. Forced to choose between Allura and the baby." The Arusians around her, all turned startled at the revelation. None of them had known Merla was pregnant, and it came across as quite the shock to them to learn this now.

Lotor stared at her, dawning horror in his eyes. "Did you do this on purpose? Did you LET yourself be caught, so you could test which matters more to me?"

"You think I'm that foolish, that my brain has become so addled because of you?" sneered Merla. "No, if anyone is at fault, it's you!"

"ME? How is it my fault?"

"You LEFT me to go chase after Allura! You left your tired and ill wife who is pregnant with your child, to chase after some Arusian slut!" Merla felt the anger in Coran and the soldiers. They hadn't like Merla calling Allura a slut. "You left me without any way to defend myself. You didn't even care to escort me back to my ship!"

"You...I thought you could handle things!" Lotor snapped back. "How was I to know you had been so weakened you couldn't deal with a few humans?"

"Anyone with eyes could have seen!" Merla retorted. "I was BLEEDING Lotor. That alone should have clued you in! You IDIOT!"

"Don't call me an idiot!"

"Why not? It's what you are!" Merla hissed.

"Stop calling me names, and help me come up with a way to FIX this!"

"Believe me, if I knew how to get out of this mess, I would have already done so." Merla muttered.

Lotor's expression didn't betray his frustration. "Damn. There has to be some way...some way to get you back, and keep Allura." That was the final straw, Merla giving Lotor one last glare.

"Just do whatever you like!" She hissed, no longer having the energy to care about anything. Merrla was so damn tired, so damn sick of everything and everyone. At this point she didn't care what happened to her next, if she lived or died.

Coran actually waited a moment, to see if Lotor and Merla had anything more to say to each other. When it was apparent the Queen was done screaming at Lotor, he smiled, a stiff lip expression. It wasn't a happy look, more a mocking expression then anything. "Well, your highness." Coran said to Lotor. "It seems the Queen's delicate condition changes everything."

Lotor turned his glare on Coran, and the look was so murderous there was no doubt in any one's mind that the prince would have killed the advisor if they had been in the same room together. "Oh does it?" Lotor demanded sarcastically.

"Well, yes." Coran said. "Our bargaining power has increased. You may not put much value on your wife, but your unborn child? Even you are not that cruel, that unfeeling." Lotors' glare only turned even more enraged, his murderous intent apparent. He might even turn that rage on one of the many soldiers onboard the command deck, trying to satisfy his blood lust until he could get in a room with Coran. "Well, your highness?" continued Coran, pretending to be oblivious to Lotor's anger. "What will you do now?"

"I..." A slow exhale of breath, Lotor seeming to need it to keep control of himself. "I will have to call you back." With that the transmission was ended, leaving Coran to scowl at the view screen.

"Damn him! What is he hoping for?" Coran muttered. He turned when Merla let out a tired sigh.

"He's going to have to figure out just what matters to him more. Keeping Allura, or getting his child back."

"For your sake, I hope he makes the smart decision." Coran grumbled. Merla said nothing to that,not even to goad the advisor with the fact that she didn't think he or any of the soldiers present had the stomach to kill a pregnant woman. She was too busy wondering what Lotor's next move would be, and trying to reconcile her heart to the fact that whatever he chose, it wouldn't be Merla that he thought of.

I really like how this chapter came out, except for the ending lines. ^^'' And it's funny, cause I didn't think I would be able to do a long chapter from Merla's POV at this time. But it ended up being a nice length! Now I worry next chapter, which has to be a Lotor POV will end up being short. X_X We'll see...

To be Continued...

Michelle

DimerasLover, thank you! :D I'm glad you liked it. I hope you like this new chapter even half as much as I enjoyed writing it! XD Yeah, Merla is in love with him but she also kinda hates him too because of how he treats her, and is always chasing after Allura. X_X Lotor may have a bit of denial there for his own feelings involving the Queen too. I'm getting worried for eleven, cause I don't know if I can do a good job with Lotor's thoughts and feelings about this new situation he's in. He was supposed to have what I've been calling a light bulb moment, but now it doesn't seem he's completely ready for it. He needs to mature some. And yes, Zarkon screwed things up way before Lotor was involved with Arus. No way he could have courted Allura the normal way! ^^'' Ha ha, poor Allura a man stealing slut and she's not even trying! XD Oh man, you should see some of the funny things my friend Megs write me as little rambles about Merla Lotor and Allura. It really makes me want to write more involving the three of them in a twisted love triangle. This fic has already spiraled out of control...I suppose I could do something...I've been trying to figure out how to handle something that happens in the future of this fic. If this was a tv show, it would be a musical montage, showing the months passing by, and what the characters were doing while the baby was waiting to be born. But alas, it's in written form, so I gotta figure out how to handle the time passing. X_X It's interesting...to think what Allura's feelings might be for Lotor at this point and time. Especially after this chapter and what was implied! (Lotor coming in running, clearly having not had time to do more than hastily throw on clothing! XD) Thanks again!

Lotor Sincline, Aw, I did not know this was one of your faves. I'm happy to hear that! yay! :D I may not work on this one steadily, but I do have a lot of plans for it. It's just a matter of writing them out. My notes keep expanding just for the Arus scenes alone...but then I gotta figure out how to handle what happens later, how to handle the time passing. Hope this chapter did not disappoint! ^_-


	11. Chapter 11

It was relatively quiet onboard the command deck of the ship. The battle for Arus still waged outside it's walls, the sounds of laser fire and explosions muffled by the thick metal. It wasn't quiet enough to hear a pin drop, but at least no one was talking. Few would dare, given the situation and the mood of Prince Lotor. To talk now would be to draw his attention, and no one wanted to end up the focus of that rage.

Lotor couldn't blame them for their fear. The way he felt now, it would be soothing to erupt into violence. To lose himself to the solace of killing, spilling as much blood as it took for Lotor to calm down. But Lotor had a feeling he could kill every last soldier and technician aboard this ship, and he would still be upset. Still angry and bothered by the fact that Merla and his unborn child were now prisoners inside the castle of lions.

It was something that should never have happened, Merla usually too quick and too powerful to ever fall prey to a bunch of humans. Even another Drule should have had trouble getting the drop on Queen Merla, what with those telepathic powers of hers. Merla should have easily disabled any and all attackers that came after her, and yet she hadn't. That worried Lotor, the prince recalling the blood on her face. The blood he had been so quick to dismiss in his eagerness to chase after Allura.

His hands open and closed, Lotor unable to keep still. Unable to stop remembering other details about Merla that he had chosen to ignore earlier. She had seemed so tired, a defeated look in her eyes. Had her skin been a paler shade of blue than normal? Just how hurt had she been, and how had it happened in the first place? He didn't think Allura was truly responsible for Merla's injuries. Especially given the fact when he had come across the two, the Queen had been close to choking the last remnants of life out of the princess.

There was so much he didn't know. So much he hadn't cared to question. He certainly hadn't bothered to find out from Allura the details of her encounter with Merla. Not when he had been more focused on other things, such as the removal of his and Allura's clothing. With pleasure on his mind, it had hardly seemed important what Merla had attempted to do.

But now that he thought about it, it seemed clear Merla had come away from the fight the worse for wear. It didn't make any sense to him, how Allura could hurt the Queen, let alone hurt Merla THAT badly. It worried him, Lotor surprised to find out he wasn't just fearing for his unborn child's life, but for Merla as well. He didn't really want the Queen to die, not even by his own hand now that Lotor had had time to calm down over Merla's earlier transgression.

Of course he was still upset that Merla had tried to kill Allura. But he also recognized that the Queen was mostly likely irrational due to a combination of her pregnancy and the jealousy she harbored. Drule females could be as possessive and territorial as the males, and clearly Merla viewed Lotor as belonging to her. Naturally she would move to eliminate her competition. It was almost flattering in a way, save for the fact Allura had almost ended up dead. If not for the very real threat Merla posed to Allura, Lotor would have been amused. But he still remembered the bruise marks on that pale throat, Lotor brushing his lips over each and every one.

Now Lotor almost wished he had taken time to question Allura. If only to have a better understanding of just how hurt his wife was. Her coloring hadn't looked improved even as Merla had shouted at him. As angry as she was, Merla hadn't been able to hide her exhaustion. Nor did Lotor think Coran would offer Merla any type of medical treatment, short of the Queen ending up practically dead. Lotor worried for Merla, just as he worried for the health of his unborn child. A child he didn't know much about, not the date of conception, not even what week of pregnancy Merla was in!

He vowed to himself he would find out. That he would personally sit Merla down, and discover everything she knew that had to do with her pregnancy. But first he had to rescue her, to somehow finagle a release of the Queen which would still allowed him to keep custody of Allura and Arus. But he didn't know how he was going to manage that, Lotor not having the slightest clue what he could say or do to get that stubborn advisor of Allura's to hand over Merla.

And that infuriated Lotor, the Drule wishing he could have ten seconds alone with Coran. He wouldn't need more time than that, to end the human's miserable life and with the spilling of Coran's blood would come a satisfaction. For one brief moment Lotor was more concentrated on getting to Coran, as if killing the human would end all his current problems. With Allura captured, Coran dead, and the rest of the Voltron Force out fighting in the lions, the remaining humans inside the castle wouldn't know what to do, who to turn to. It would be easy to claim victory, and retrieve Merla. The problem however was Coran was in no way stupid. He would never put himself near to Lotor without a large military escort for back up.

Putting aside the thoughts of killing Coran, Lotor began trying to think on the problem at hand. If he was Zarkon, there was no question what the solution would be. Allow one of the women to die, and keep the surviving one on as his wife. Zarkon wouldn't care if Lotor's unborn baby died in the process, the King reasoning Lotor could easily make a new child. He wouldn't feel any attachment to a fetus, especially one whose existence he had only just learned about a few hours ago. But Lotor wasn't like Zarkon. Not entirely. He had been shocked when Merla had revealed she was pregnant, but had also known instantly that he would do just about anything to keep hold of any child she gave him. Because unlike the King, Lotor valued family, the prince wanting the chance to be a better father than Zarkon had ever been to him.

But he also wanted a chance with Allura. To have more than a few stolen moments with her. He loved her, cherished her, practically worshipped the ground she walked on. And he wanted the chance to make a life with Allura as his Queen. The situation with Merla complicated everything, and Lotor couldn't pretend not to understand that if something happened to Merla, it would be one less problem for him to worry about. He felt terrible for that thought, knowing the Queen deserved better.

He then wondered when he had begun to think like that, for at one point in his life Lotor would have thought anything bad happening was something Merla had earned. He hadn't liked her very much when they had first met, and in the months that followed, the dislike had only increased. But somewhere during their marriage, during all her attacks on him, Lotor had come to actually like Merla. Maybe even care somewhat about what happened to her. It was a strange feeling, to care for a woman that wasn't Allura. But somehow Merla had gotten in under his skin, and Lotor couldn't even blame it entirely on all the sex they had had!

He wanted to rescue Merla. And he wanted to keep Allura. The two were conflicting desires, and right now seemed impossible to manage both. Scowling, and ignoring the frightened soldiers around him, Lotor paced over to nearest window. The ship was in prime position to allow him a view of the castle, though the sky was filled with many war ships. Drules were out there fighting, even dying for the chance to claim victory over Arus. They would not appreciate their sacrifice being wasted just to rescue a single woman.

He was glad Haggar was on a separate ship for the witch wouldn't have hesitated to tell him what to do. The problem was her advice wouldn't be anything he wanted to hear, Lotor neither wanting Merla killed or Allura hurt! And Lotor knew that short of actually hurting Allura, Coran would never consider letting Merla go. Nor would the advisor buy any of Lotor's bluffs that the princess would die if the Queen wasn't released. Lotor would actually have to make good on his threats, and hurting Allura was something he could not do!

Angry, he slammed his fist into the glass. It was thick, triple reinforced, and served only to hurt his hand. He snarled in response to the pain, Lotor glaring at nothing in particular. Ships flew past the window, but none of them were the enemy. The Drules weren't letting the lions come anywhere close to Lotor or Haggar's ships, keeping the Voltron Force overwhelmed with sheer numbers alone. As it stood now, if they had launched a robeast, the Voltron Force wouldn't have stood a chance. Fortunately for them, Merla and Haggar had left Doom in such a hurry, the witch hadn't had time to prepare a robeast.

Perhaps a robeast would have forced Coran's hand. With such a monster rampaging in the cities, Coran might have been forced to give up custody of Merla. The fact that the robeast would be trampling on innocents, rather than soldiers might have moved Coran to make a decision to minimize the loss of civilian life. But it wasn't worth thinking too much about this, not so long as they didn't have a robeast. Nor could they leave with the intent to get one. Not so long as Merla was Coran's prisoner. Weak human that he was, Lotor feared what Coran would do if the man got desperate.

Lotor himself was starting to feel desperate, and he hated that feeling. Hated being reduced to wringing his hands in worry. Everything had gone terribly complicated, leaving Lotor to wish he had thought to radio for back up before he took off in pursuit of Allura. Perhaps if he had requested some soldiers come to the forest to escort Merla back to the ship, she never would have been captured in the first place.

Again he punched the glass, ignoring the pain in his hand. He'd torment himself with a million what ifs, the should haves driving him nuts. Lotor knew he couldn't change the past, and right now he didn't feel much hope for the present. He wanted to scream, to howl out and curse the situation he was in. But he had to appear to be in control of himself, to not let those around him worry even further about what was going to happen.

Scowling, still fighting the urge to scream, Lotor turned away from the window. No one onboard the command deck was looking his way, all studiously pretending to be busy with other things. They were like mice, hoping not to catch a hungry feline's attention. Lotor couldn't blame them for feeling that way, but he tried to rein in his first impulse to do real harm to the people here.

"Cossack!" Lotor shouted out loud, the commander practically falling out of his seat.

"Yes, sire?" Cossack sounded uneasy, as though he too feared Lotor. It was an absurd thought, since Lotor considered Cossack one of his best friends. He'd probably never hurt him, especially with so many other targets around.

"Maintain radio silence with the castle of lions." Lotor told him. "I want that advisor to squirm, not knowing what we will do."

"What WILL we do?" Cossack wondered out loud.

Lotor gave him a bleak look. "That my friend, I really don't know."

Cossack didn't look all that shocked, simply nodding in acceptance. Lotor knew he was leaving the ship in good hands, as he walked off the command deck. The corridor outside the deck was all but empty, many of the soldiers having been briefed on the situation so that they knew to avoid the prince. They weren't very brave, but at least they were smart enough to want to preserve their lives.

Grumbling to himself, Lotor moved through the many corridors of the ship. Sometimes he'd pass by windows, but he wouldn't stop to watch the fighting taking place outside. He wouldn't stop for much of anything, Lotor heading to his own private cabin. He needed to see Allura, needed that desperately. But Lotor didn't think he would find any answers looking at the princess. Instead he would be filled with even more certainty that he couldn't bear to part with her now that he had finally had her.

He unlocked the door to his cabin, not bothering to switch on the overhead lights. In the rear bedroom, Allura lay huddled on a couch, a thin blanket pulled over her sleeping form. The poor dear had cried herself to sleep, the tears looking like they had not yet had the chance to dry on her skin. Lotor went to kneel besides her, brushing his fingers against the blonde curls that caressed the side of her face.

"What should I do?" He whispered to her, knowing what Allura's answer would be. She would tell him to let her go, to exchange her for Merla. But that wasn't what Lotor wanted to do, the prince wanting both women in his life. He knew then that he was greedy, to want such a thing. But Merla had begun to satisfy an urge inside Lotor, an urge that Allura could never hope to do the same. Allura simply wasn't violent in the way that Merla was, the girl innocent and naive, especially when it came to sex and foreplay. It was an endearing innocence, and it satisfied a different craving of Lotor's. He wanted both, wanted each of his needs satisfied by these two very different women.

"There has to be a way." Lotor whispered, staring down at Allura. "Some way for Doom, for ME, to win!"

He kept on stroking her silk soft hair, Lotor's thoughts working furiously. Thinking on how to solve the problem Coran had presented to him. He felt a little more calm as he caressed his fingers over Allura's hair, the act of petting her working to ease some of the tension Lotor felt. He'd continue to think, to pick and pry at the problem, until he thought of a possible solution. A hint of fang was in his smile, Lotor grinning as he brushed a gentle kiss on Allura's lips.

She didn't so much as stir, too exhausted from the day's events to do anything more than sleep. Lotor would not try to wake her, instead walking out of the cabin, and back into the ship's hall. He wanted to laugh, feeling the first real confidence he had had since learning Merla was Coran's prisoner. And all because Lotor was sure he could pull off the scheme that had formed.

Still grinning to himself, he pulled out his hand held communicator. Cossack was the answering voice on the other end, Lotor fighting his excitement. "Cossack. Get a hold of Coran. Tell him we're going to exchange Allura for Merla."

"We're WHAT?" Cossack demanded, sounding shocked.

Lotor really did laugh then, too excited for his own good. "We're going to do the exchange." He smirked then. "And in the middle of it, we're going to back stab that stupid advisor of Allura's. Ha ha! In one fell swoop, I'll have both Allura and Merla in my custody!"

Cossack was rightfully uncertain, and would remain so even once Lotor had explained the scheme. But the prince wouldn't let the commander ruin his elated feelings, Lotor supremely confidant all would work out in his favor. Even as Cossack was putting a call in to the castle of lions, Lotor was calling Haggar, ready to inform the witch of her role in this plan of his. Lotor was sure nothing and no one could stop Doom now, and it was all the prince could do to stop himself from going back inside the cabin, to celebrate his impending victory with Allura.

Damn...sorry I couldn't make this chapter longer. It was tough just getting it to be this size as is. X_X I'm still amazed at how what was originally meant to be maybe three chapter fic, spiraled into such a longer story arc. We're up to chapter eleven, can you believe it? :O *bounces up and down* Lotor was supposed to have a light bulb moment, but I feel like instead he only had half his light bulb come on. X_X I guess he still needs to mature a little before he can have it. =/

I made a slight mistake last chapter. It's not a biggie, but the way it was written it seems as though Haggar was on the same ship as Lotor! But it was in such a way, it could also be she wasn't...I made sure to note she's on a different ship for this chapter. ^^''

To Be Continued...

Michelle

Anonymous, thank you my anonymous reviewer! Hope it stays interesting! ^_-

Lotor Sincline, I'm giggling cause it's true. So many fics! I don't even want to try and narrow down which could be MY personal fave. X_X Heh...I keep people guessing about the did he or didn't he have sex with Allura, but it'll be known for sure by next chapter. Well I feel like this chapter eleven didn't flat out confirm it, though it strongly hinted some. And I will do my best! :D

DimerasLover, thank you! Yes, poor Merla! She's in love (though she also kinda hates him at times and is so in denial about being in love) and now because of that amplification spell of Haggar's, she's picking up on everyone's thoughts even when she doesn't want to. She really needs some sleep. And a hug. It won't solve all her problems, but maybe she wouldn't feel so sick you know? Heh..you're right. Allura doesn't have the stomach to do anything as bad as the Drules. She may not like Merla especially after Merla tried to kill her, but she would hate the idea of Coran killing/hurting a pregnant woman. But then the Drules kinda got screwed too, cause they all know and so does the Voltron Force, that Lotor would never kill or torture Allura. So both sides can't even bluff to each other about hurting their captives! *face palm* Yes...under normal circumstances Lotor could have been a contender, a proper suitor for Allura. But since when has Lotor ever done anything normal? XD Thanks again!


	12. Chapter 12

A temporary ceasefire had been called, ships from both sides of the battle pulling back. The smaller of the ships had returned to dock inside their carrier vessels, leaving only the larger ships to hover harmlessly in the sky. No one was exchanging fire, though everyone was on alert. There was no doubt in Merla's mind, that all eyes were on this clearing, each side waiting for the slightest hint of betrayal to signal the resuming of hostilities.

A hand was on her back, roughly shoving Merla forward. She almost stumbled from the push, Merla turning to glare over her shoulder at the human who had dared touch her in such a manner. He merely smirked at her, not at all apologetic for getting rough with a queen and a pregnant one at that. She gave him a withering glare, wishing her hands were free, wishing the pain in her head had stopped so that she could use her powers to tear apart the mind of this impertinent soldier. But for now she had to settle for simply glaring, the soldier moving to push her again. Merla quickly stepped forward, not liking this situation or the people that followed behind her.

It wasn't just Coran and a few castle soldiers. There was close to fifty humans about, and that included the four male members of the Voltron Force. Behind her escort, the lions sat, silent sentries that watched over the proceedings. Merla knew that at any sign of trouble, the Voltron Force wouldn't hesitate to run for the lions and use them to take out the Drules. However, it would take some maneuvering, to keep Princess Allura from being blown up along with Prince Lotor and his escort.

Across the grassy field, several Drule ships had landed. Prince Lotor and Princess Allura had yet to emerge from inside the ships, but already Drule soldiers were walking down the ramps. Amidst a group of them was Haggar, her brown robe making her stand out amidst the gray and black uniforms of the Drule soldiers. Her cat Coba followed at her heels, the witch looking quite unhappy about what was to happen. Merla couldn't blame her, the Queen still shocked that Lotor had agreed to the exchange. She hadn't really believed he'd value his child more than Allura, OR Arus, the Queen sure Lotor would have been busy making a replacement with the princess.

The Arusians around her were relieved, their thoughts trickling into her mind. They were smug, quite certain they had left Lotor with no other choice but to agree to exchange Allura for Merla. They were sure that once Allura was safe, the Voltron Force would be able to chase the Drules off of planet Arus. Especially now that they would have all five lions to fight with.

Merla didn't think it would be that easy. Just because Lotor was doing the exchange, didn't mean he would allow himself and his men to be chased off the planet. If anything, he would fight even harder, all in order to regain that which he had lost. Merla was too far away to catch any of the Drules' thoughts, but she was sure Lotor thought this exchange a mere setback to his desires and ambitions. There was no other way he would consider giving up Allura, not if he thought there was the slightest chance he wouldn't get to immediately steal her back.

Merla also knew if by some chance Lotor did not get Allura back, the Queen herself would NEVER hear the end of it. Lotor would gripe and groan, rightfully blaming Merla for all that had happened, all that he had lost. Merla couldn't even muster up enough interest to care about that, the Queen angry and tired. It was not a good combination, Merla's mood volatile at best. She itched to wreak some havoc, to maim, to kill, to destroy anyone in reach. Even in her weakened state, Merla was ready to do damage. It wouldn't take much more to push her over the edge, and right now the soldier who kept shoving at her back was bringing her ever closer to the snapping point.

"All right, your highness." Coran said, an arm being held before her. "That's far enough."

"Then tell this ill mannered idiot behind me to stop pushing me!" Merla snapped, her words coming out an angry growl.

"He'll do more than just push you, if your husband seeks to betray us." Warned Coran.

"IF he seeks to betray us?" Came the doubting voice of black lion's pilot, Keith. "Try WHEN! Let's face it, Lotor is scum."

"Yeah!" Came the agreement of the short pilot of green lion, Pidge. "He's bound to be plotting something. There's no way he'd give up Allura. Not for Merla!"

Queen Merla couldn't help but bristle at that, insulted even though she knew that that was the truth. Lotor didn't love her. Hell, he probably didn't even LIKE Merla. The only reason he was even bothering to attempt a trade, was due to the fact that Merla was carrying his child. If not for that fact, Lotor wouldn't have cared if Merla was left to rot in a dungeon, or die with these defiant Arusians. It made her shoulders sag, Merla understanding she meant NOTHING to Lotor.

"Don't forget, her highness is pregnant with that fiend's child." Coran reminded them.

"How do we even know that's true?" inquired red lion's pilot. "I mean, this could all be some trick to get close enough to kill us all!"

"We don't know for certain it's true." Nodded the advisor. "And Lotor didn't allow us the time to have a doctor confirm Merla's condition. We will just have to trust the prince is sincere in his desire to get back his unborn child."

"Lotor is never sincere in anything except his want for Allura." Pointed out Keith. "I don't believe for one-second, a baby, even one of his own blood, would make him agree to this exchange. He's bound to try something. And when he does..."

"Don't act so hastily that you'd endanger Princess Allura!" An alarmed Coran protested.

"Don't worry Coran. We'll be aiming at Lotor, not the princess." Keith said, trying to reassure the older man.

"What if he uses her as a shield?" Came Pidge's worried thought. "You know he has no scruples, he's absolutely ruthless!"

"Damn. He's right Keith. What if Lotor tries something like that? What then?" That was Lance, the pilot of red lion, who looked to the captain for reassurance.

"We'll just have to make sure he's nowhere near Allura during the exchange."

"Yeah, but how?" demanded Pidge.

"Well, it's not like we're going to release Merla first." Pointed out the large man who piloted yellow lion. "If he wants her back, he's going to have to send over Allura first."

"Like Lotor would agree to that, Hunk!" Lance scoffed.

"We will have to do the exchange at the same time." Coran announced. "Both sides will release their prisoners at the exact same moment. We will act accordingly should the Drule try anything."

"Which they will!" said Lance knowingly.

"Hey, there's something going on over there!" Pidge exclaimed, raising a finger to point at one of the Drule ships in particular. Merla hadn't needed the alert, her eyes had been glued to Lotor and Allura the instant they had appeared in the frame of the ramp's doorway. The prince had a firm grip on Allura's arm, Merla surprised to see Allura wasn't handcuffed. Apparently Lotor trusted Allura a lot more than the humans trusted Merla. Either that, or he didn't think the princess could cause that much trouble on her own.

Dragging Allura forward, Lotor moved them down the ramp. The waiting soldiers spread out, but their weapons were hanging loosely at their sides. Ready to be used at a moment's notice, but not yet drawn so as to minimize the implied threat. It was the same with the humans, the men and women tense, their hands ready to grab their weapons at the first sign of trouble. Merla was sure the Drules would get the first shots out, and all because her people were a race known for both their strength and speed.

"All right Coran! She's here!" Lotor called out across the clearing. He was far enough away that he had to shout to be heard. "Send over Merla!"

"Not so fast Lotor!" Keith called out. "We're not giving you the Queen without Allura being set free first."

"You think me a fool, boy?" Merla felt Keith's anger at Lotor's insult. "You'll betray us as soon as Allura is released!"

"Excuse me?" Keith demanded. "I think you have that backwards! We're not the untrustworthy ones! It's you Drule who are so quick to back stab and betray!"

"I've given you my word that I would release Allura in exchange for my wife. And my word is good, once given." Merla almost scoffed then, absolutely certain Lotor was planning a betrayal. Oh he might honor his word and release Allura, but that's only because Lotor didn't expect the princess to get further than a few feet away from him. A Drule's word was true, but they almost always found a way to manipulate that truth so that the odds favored them. These humans were right to mistrust, but Merla wouldn't alert them to that.

"No deal, Lotor!" Keith shouted. "We've been burned one too many times by the likes of you. We'll do it like we did on planet Neve. We'll release Merla at the same time you release Allura."

Lotor scowled, and promptly held a whispered conversation with Haggar the witch. Merla had a feeling it was all for show, Lotor not wanting to appear too eager or too willing to do things Keith's way. The captain of the Voltron Force turned annoyed, Merla picking up on his irritation over Lotor delaying the exchange.

"Well, Lotor?" Keith called out. "Are we doing this or not?"

Lotor ignored him, instead locking eyes with Merla from across the field. "Merla, how are you? Have they treated you kindly?"

"Did he just ask that?" demanded Hunk.

"It's the Drules who are known for their ruthless and merciless tactics towards prisoners. Not us!" Pidge sounded insulted.

"I am fine." Merla called out. She bit back any comments about how she was eager to get this farce over with, and she certainly didn't say anything about the pain she was in.

"What about you, Princess Allura?" called out Keith. "He didn't hurt you, did he?"

There was a long hesitation from the princess, the girl seeming unsure of how to answer that question. "Just...just get me home, Keith." Allura finally said, which made Lotor frown. He clearly hadn't like what she had had to say, as though the man had hoped Allura wouldn't have wanted to leave him!

"Will do, princess!" Keith was shouting, but warmth filled his voice at that promise. Merla wondered how Lotor controlled himself in that moment, the prince's face ugly with anger.

"All right Prince Lotor, we're going to release Merla at the same exact time you release Princess Allura." Called out Coran. "Do try to behave as the two walk towards each other."

"And you too, Merla!" snapped Keith.

"That's right. We'll have weapons trained on both you and Lotor. Make one wrong move, and it won't matter how pregnant you are. You'll all be dead." Lance's voice was cold, totally matter of fact as he stated this to the Queen.

"Somehow, I'll restrain myself." Merla said dryly, hearing the click of her manacles being opened. She immediately brought her hands forward, intent on rubbing her raw wrists. Tension from the soldiers around her, the men and women overreacting to that innocent movement of the Queen. More than ever, Merla wanted to turn around and claw out the eyes of the man behind her. She settled for smirking, Merla glancing at Coran. "You're all fools."

"Just get moving, your highness." Ordered Coran, and the soldier behind Merla pushed her forward. Across the field, Allura was beginning her own walk forward. Lotor looked upset to see her go, Haggar actually having to put a hand on his arm in an attempt to stop him from going after the princess. Merla's own expression hardened, the Queen hating the way Lotor stared after Allura. But she kept on moving, walking a slow, unhurried pace forward.

Allura was doing the same, her own expression tight with tension. She looked very frightened, as though at any moment Allura would break out into a run. Merla stared at her, and their eyes met, the Queen realizing Allura was struggling to hold back her tears. Merla wondered what those tears meant. Was it tears of relief, tears of upset, or a combination of both? She supposed she'd find out soon enough, Merla knowing the way her powers were malfunctioning, she'd pick up on Allura's private thoughts as easily as she had the other humans.

They continued their slow, unhurried walk towards each other. All eyes were on them, everyone tense and waiting for something to go wrong. Merla continued to glare at Allura, the girl looking just as frightened of the Queen as she was of any other Drule. She'd actually hesitate as they drew near, Allura not wanting to have to walk past Merla. The Queen didn't help matters, Merla hostile, her lips curling back to reveal her fangs in a silent snarl. Allura's lower lip trembled, and then her thoughts began to come through to Merla.

It wasn't just fear Merla picked up on, though Allura was very frightened. She feared the Drules, and she feared for her friends, and right now she was terrified to pass within touching distance of Merla. Allura kept remembering how Merla had tried to kill her, how it had felt to have the life choked out of her. It made Merla want to smirk, the Queen enjoying the scare she had given Allura, and knowing the princess would suffer nightmares from the experience for many months to come.

It wasn't just the moment Merla had had her hands around Allura's neck that the princess remembered. She was flashing back to it all, to every agonized minute, from the way Merla had tormented her with images of her dead father, to the fight that had happened once Allura broke free of Merla's control. Allura started shaking, actually coming to a complete halt several feet away from the advancing Queen.

"Princess! What are you doing? Don't stop!" shouted Keith, the other members of the Voltron Force voicing their own encouragement and pleas for the princess to keep moving. Their voices distracted Allura from some of her fear, the girl thinking how good it would be to have this ordeal over with. To finally be home, and away from these vicious Drules.

And then Lotor's own annoyed growl sounded, the prince taking a step forward despite Haggar's best attempt to stop him. "Do not badger Allura!"

It was just a few words, but it was enough to turn Allura's thoughts to Lotor. And what thoughts she had, Merla being hit with visual memories of Allura's time alone with Lotor. The queen would actually flinch, witnessing every stolen kiss, forced caress, and outright molestation Lotor had done to Allura. She'd hiss in pain, hands curling into fists, the tips of her claws digging into her palms. But that pain was nothing, Merla shutting her eyes, wanting to scream and go for Allura's throat. And not just Allura! She wanted to kill Lotor in the moment too! For all her anger, all her suspicions, she hadn't had actual proof that Lotor had slept with Allura until just now. It was awful, it was terrible, and it made Merla go insane!

Allura had snuck past Merla, the Queen not bothering to look around. She could hear the Voltron Force still calling out to the princess, and every instinct in Allura was telling her to run. Merla began running at the same exact instant Allura bolted, and soon everyone was yelling. It wasn't quite chaos, but it was a race to see which woman would reach safety first.

Lotor's face was furious, the prince already drawing his sword. He wanted to go after Allura, and wanted to kill all the other humans present, especially the Voltron Force. He felt his plan was going all to hell, Merla picking up the confirmation that Lotor had indeed planned to take Allura back once Merla was safely returned to him. She wouldn't even look at Lotor, continuing her run, veering towards the nearest Drule soldier. The man was standing, eyes on the humans rather than the approaching Queen. It took no effort to wrench his laser assault pistol from his holster. With a wild cry, Merla spun on her heels, already priming the pistol to shoot Allura in the back.

She was too far away from the humans to be aware of their thoughts, to realize just how much danger she was in. She heard shouts all around her, and then realized laser fire was being exchanged. She completed her turn, and gasped, Lotor in front of her. But his back was to her, the prince using his sword. Deflecting the lasers that had come barreling towards Merla with the intent to kill the Queen.

Merla wasn't surprised that the humans were trying to shoot her. No, what shocked her was that Lotor had leapt to her defense, the prince twirling his sword in quick, complex patterns that sent the lasers ricocheting back to the humans. Some even came near to Allura, the Voltron Force quickly surrounding her. They were acting as living shields, trying to herd Allura towards the four lions with Coran leading the way.

Lotor didn't say much of anything, just wordlessly snarling. The hum of lazon didn't quite drown out all the chaos around them, people fighting, screaming, even dying. Overhead the ships in the sky were also moving into action, both sides opening fire. The smaller ships were launched, what seemed like a million Drule star cutters filling the sky once more.

The pistol forgotten in her hand, Merla stared at Lotor. Never had he been more magnificent than when he was angry and fighting in defense of her. And he WAS fighting for Merla, the Queen picking up on Lotor's strongest thoughts unfiltered. He had acted the moment he had seen Merla was in danger, his thoughts not for the baby she carried, but for the Queen. He had actually wanted to save her, and that made Merla want to grudgingly tear up. But she wasn't the type to cry, not even now as Lotor worked to protect her.

Unfortunately, the prince and his wife made far too tempting targets for the human soldiers. The Arusians were concentrating their main efforts on the royal couple, trying desperately to take them both out with as many shots as needed. Lotor was fast, but even he wasn't infallible. Merla learned that the hard way when he let out a cry of real pain, a shot hitting him in the shoulder of his sword arm.

His sword's motion began to slow, Merla screaming like an enraged tigress. She ended up flinging herself at Lotor, knocking the injured prince to the ground. She went down with him, remembering the pistol. Kneeling over Lotor, Merla began firing shot after shot at the Arusians, not caring who she hit so long as they died. The laser fire kept coming, and then Haggar was surrounding them with a green glow of magical forcefield.

The shots were absorbed by the witch's forcefield, Coba her cat familiar yowling in upset. Haggar didn't even bother to reassure the cat, too busy concentrating on maintaining her magic. Just as the forcefield prevented outside fire from getting in, Merla's own shots could not get through. The Queen let out a disgusted sound, but really she was more relived than anything that Haggar had moved to act.

A groan from Lotor drew Merla's eyes to him, the Queen seeing he was bleeding heavily from his shoulder wound. Instantly she let go of the pistol, her hands reaching to tear open the top of Lotor's tunic. He growled at her, trying to chase her off with one hand, but she leveled her fiercest look at him. He narrowed his eyes in response, but let Merla examine the injury.

She hissed at the sight of it, the wound deep and showing no signs of stopping it's bleeding. She used the torn remnants of Lotor's tunic to put pressure on the wound, knowing the prince would need stitches and soon. He might even require a blood transfusion if he didn't stop this damnable bleeding. Pressing on his wound, Merla bent her forehead to his back, muttering a fierce complaint.

"You're such a fool."

There was not much Lotor could say in the moment, the prince in pain and struggling to understand why his first instinct had been to protect Merla, rather than the baby. And why he had leapt to their defense, rather than go after Allura like the lovesick idiot he was. He was confused, and might even come to regret his actions, once he realized Allura was lost to him, at least for now. But for that single sweet moment, he hadn't been thinking about Allura. And that gave Merla a sliver of hope, one that they might be able to build up on together.

"Ngh..." A drawn out groan from Haggar, the witch seeming to sway in place. Her eyes were thin slits, and sweat beaded on her face. It was clear the strain of the spell was getting to her. She wouldn't be able to maintain the forcefield for much longer, and the humans continued to shoot their way.

"Can you stand?" Merla asked, and Lotor was down right sarcastic in tone.

"It was my shoulder that got shot, not my foot!"

Merla almost smirked then, retrieving the pistol from where she had dropped it. "Then get up! We have to get to one of the ships before Haggar's magic gives out."

"Right..."

Together they rose, Lotor a little unsteady on his feet, most likely due to blood loss. He insisted on Merla remaining behind him, the pair beginning to back up towards the nearest Drule ship. Coba yowled, tail twitching as he slunk away. Haggar begin to move, but slowly. It seemed they weren't going to make it to a ship before her magic ran out.

And then a kind of miracle happened. The sunny skies of Arus darkened, as though a great number of storm clouds had descended. But no clouds made as much noise as these, and Merla saw many of the humans looking upwards. The Drules began to look too, just in time for laser fire to rain down on the clearing. It was focused on the humans, but a few of the Drules got hit too. That sent everyone running, no one focused on fighting anymore.

Merla didn't bother to look, using the thoughts that were coming to her to understand what was happening. It was a new group of ships, made of beetle black metal, and bearing the skull and crossbones insignia of Doom on their sides. They weren't hesitating in shooting, these newcomers intent on taking out all the humans on the ground. Both sides were running for their ships, and that included Merla's group. No one wanted to remain out in the open, not when the personal armada of King Zarkon had arrived.

Lotor paused on the threshold of the ramp, glaring up at the sky. He didn't need to speak for Merla to understand just how bad this was. King Zarkon was here, and there was no doubt about it in anyone's mind, the Drule was PISSED.

Yeah! Hopefully this chapter makes up for last chapter's shortness! :O Lot of stuff happening, and Lotor came closer to his light bulb moment after all! Yay! Oh man...Zarkon's arrival just complicates everything...and I still gotta figure out how to handle the time passing once this current mess on Arus wraps up. (For good or for bad, but to say which would be a spoiler, yes?)

Oh yes, almost forgot. Neve is the snow planet that Romelle escaped to, and where Lotor tried to trade Romelle and Bandor for Allura.

To Be Continued! *bounces off*

Michelle

DimerasLover, yes...zanyiness, or trouble...maybe both! And a lot of drama perhaps. XD *giggles* Lotor may have a death wish, but that doesn't stop him from wanting both of 'em! Heh...much to the women's displeasure. Merla doesn't want to share, and Allura doesn't want him at all. Whoops! XD I like the idea of Merla and Allura talking, though I don't know if it's possible for this fic. Especially a convo that doesn't end with Merla trying to kill Allura! :O Also, I always wanted to this fic idea of mine, where Merla kidnaps Allura then falls for her just like Lotor did. But not for this fic! I have it filed away in my ever growing idea pile. Maybe for this fic, who knows...maybe I can somehow have Allura get fed up, and call Merla for a chat. Safely talk to her from the distance of a transmission line. XD There's still much to happen, so I suppose it's not entirely impossible to have happen. So thanks for putting that suggestion out there for me! :D


	13. Chapter 13

They weren't even on a command ship, but one of the many smaller ships that had made up part of the two fleets the Drules had brought to Arus. Merla wasn't even sure just which fleet this ship was part of, if it was hers, or part of the fleet Lotor had brought with him as he had pursued the queen to planet Arus. In the end, she supposed it didn't matter, the Queen hurrying after an agitated Prince Lotor.

He set a brisk pace, Lotor all swagger even as he continued to bleed. Barking orders, and demanding status reports, he all but ignored the witch at his side. Haggar herself wasn't looking too good, the witch exhausted from her own expenditure of magic. Merla spitefully thought that was good, the Queen not forgetting it was Haggar's spell that had wreaked havoc on her own abilities. But now was not time for a reckoning, more pressing matters making themselves known. Lotor was injured, and Zarkon was here on Arus.

Merla was amazed that Zarkon had deigned to leave his castle on planet Doom. The old Drule King hadn't actively taken a part in a war in years, and it didn't take a mind reader to understand he had been driven to do so by anger. Merla knew she was responsible for at least part of the King's anger, and thoughts off of Lotor's mind let her know the prince had refused his father's orders to leave the matter of Merla and Arus to Zarkon. It was a refusal that couldn't have gone over well with the King, Zarkon hating disobedience in all his people, even in his son. But was that enough to move Zarkon to personally come oversee what was happening on Arus? Or was there another reason for Zarkon's arrival?

The ship lurched suddenly, everyone falling against the walls. Lotor growled out a curse, wondering who was responsible for such shoddy piloting. Merla stayed against the wall, waiting for the ship to stop it's jerky movements. Haggar nearly ended up on the floor, the witch screaming out an insult to whoever was in charge of the ship's erratic flight.

"Get me the name of who in charge on this ship!" Lotor snarled, grabbing at a passing soldier with his hand. He seemed to wince in pain, the action pulling something in his injured shoulder.

"Ge...general Supindoor!" stammered the soldier. He was frightened to be the focus of Lotor's infuriated glare.

"Get him down here!" Lotor snarled. "Tell him I am relieving him of his command!"

"Is that wise, Prince Lotor?" Haggar demanded, as the soldier ran off. "You are injured..."

"Not too injured as to be useless!" Lotor snapped in retort. "YOU!" He pointed at another soldier, the man freezing in place, terrified. "Get me a status report! I want constant updates on the situation outside this ship! And someone open a line to the King's command ship!"

"Prince Lotor, now is not the time to be bothering your father..." Haggar cautioned.

"It's as good a time as any. What the hell is he thinking, coming to Arus?" Lotor demanded. Merla took a step towards him, having noticed his shoulder had started to bleed even heavier. "Doesn't he realize what a dangerous position he's put us all in? If the Voltron Force capitalizes on this opportunity, they could wipe out the entire ruling class of the Doom Empire in one battle!" He suddenly turned, grabbing hold of Merla's reaching hand. He glowered at her, but Merla glared right back, as defiant as she was concerned.

"You are BLEEDING." She told him, and picked up his surprised thought. He hadn't been aware of the blood, hadn't realized Merla was attempting to touch him out of concern.

"It's just a flesh wound." Lotor dismissed, without looking at his shoulder.

"It's more than that, and you know it!"

"She's right, your highness." Haggar sidled closer to Merla. "That shoulder needs to be taken care of." A critical look was cast his way. "At the very least you'll need stitches."

"I don't have time for that." Lotor said, and Merla sneered.

"So you would rather run around and risk bleeding to death? The war can wait the few minutes it takes to tend to your injury." She softened her expression, not quite pleading with him. "Don't be a fool Lotor..."

"He's been a fool long before this." Grumbled Haggar. "This whole day reeks of his foolishness."

"Witch..." growled Lotor threateningly. He almost stumbled, and Merla instantly put her arms around Lotor. She didn't care that his blood got on her, the Queen trying to keep him upright. Lotor would not lean into her for support, still glaring at Haggar.

"You've been very stupid Lotor." Haggar continued, not heeding his threats. She then turned her glare on Merla. "And you too, Merla!" The sad fact was Merla couldn't deny it, knowing what was happening was as much her fault as Lotor's. If she hadn't taken it in her head to come to Arus with the specific purpose of killing Allura, perhaps now the Doom Empire wouldn't be in such a precarious position.

"Honestly!" Haggar fumed. "Why can't you be a little more normal, a little more traditional and keep your marital strife behind closed doors? Why must you involve two worlds, thousands of soldiers, and an untold number of the Empire's resources in this spat of yours?"

"Haggar, shut up!"

"I will not!" Haggar told him, jabbing a bony finger into his chest. "And it's not anything your father won't bring up as well! You'll be lucky if he doesn't hang you both, and that's if we all survive today's battle!"

"He wouldn't dare!" Lotor snarled.

"I wouldn't put anything past him after his temper has been roused to the point he was willing to come chasing after you." Haggar sighed then. "You better hope this battle goes in Doom's favor. It might be the only thing that saves your neck from the hangman's noose!"

Lotor glared at the witch a moment longer, than abruptly pulled away from Merla. "Lotor!" She exclaimed, both the Queen and the witch hurrying after him.

"I don't have time to be injured." Lotor was grumbling. "I have work to do. I need...need to supervise the battle, do what I can to help us win."

"What you need to do is stay out of it!" Haggar snapped. "Let your father work on cleaning up YOUR mess."

"But..." Scowling, Lotor cast an uncertain look Merla's way. He actually hesitated to voice his concern for Allura, as though trying to be respectful of Merla's own feelings. The Queen tried not to let it bother her that even now Lotor was thinking of Allura, that the prince was fearing what Zarkon would do to the princess. Merla knew Zarkon wouldn't be anywhere as merciful as Lotor, the King torturing, even killing the princess. The way things stood, the better death would be for Allura to die while piloting blue lion, rather than live long enough for Zarkon's cruel attention.

"No more excuses!" snapped Haggar. She poked him again with that finger, green sparks of magical energy falling off it. "If I have to, I will knock you out!"

"You wouldn't dare!" gasped Lotor, outraged.

"It's your choice, Lotor. Either walk to the med bay of your own accord, or be carried there." Haggar said, smirking. Lotor would grumble out a response, Haggar cocking her head to the side. "What was that, your highness? I couldn't quite hear you!"

"I said fine! Have it your way!" Lotor was sullen, giving Haggar one last glare. The witch only cackled in reply, the old woman long used to Lotor's angry looks and even more hostile words. Muttering insults under his breath, Lotor resumed walking then paused to look at Merla. "Coming?" He demanded, his tone of voice gruff. She blinked slowly, still not used to his regard.

"Ah yes." Merla finally answered, and hurried towards him. Behind her she could hear Haggar harassing a soldier, the witch demanding she be taken to General Supindoor. No doubt the witch intended to take charge of the ship and the crew in Lotor's absence.

The layout of this ship was similar in design to many of the vessels that made up the Drule fleets. They would not need to stop and ask directions, the pair both remembering enough of the ship's schematics to find the med bay on their own. Lotor and Merla didn't do much talking, the pair walking side by side in relative silence. But Merla could read Lotor's mind, her own powers so out of control she couldn't stop the thoughts from coming. And he had many, the prince conflicted and confused, wondering what was wrong with him. He was no closer to understanding why he had leapt to Merla's defense, why he had almost panicked at the thought of the Queen dying. He wasn't sure he liked this new found protectiveness, thinking it would lead to new kinds of trouble.

His thoughts weren't all about Merla. Allura was in there too, Lotor worrying for her. Fearing for her safety, and desperate to get her back. He wasn't thinking about the sex he had had with her, and that kept Merla from clawing out his eyes. It still grated on her nerves that Lotor could spare any thoughts to the princess of Arus, but Merla's hurt was eased by the fact Lotor had been genuinely concerned for his wife.

It felt like a small victory, that concern. But Merla wasn't about to celebrate. Not until Lotor knew for sure what his feelings meant, what his heart really wanted. Somehow she didn't think herself any closer to having Lotor's love, but for now she could content herself with what he was feeling.

The med bay wasn't that crowded. When Zarkon's ships began the bombardment, the Drules who had been hit had been left for dead. It had been every man for themselves, the soldiers running for cover. There had been no time to check to see if the wounded could be saved, everyone too concerned with saving their own neck. Except Lotor, who had been concentrating on keeping Merla safe. And lest she forget, Haggar had been dedicated to protecting both her Prince and the Queen. Merla wondered if the witch was really that loyal to the prince, or if she had been keeping them alive solely to deliver them to face Zarkon's wrath.

Merla wasn't looking forward to the reckoning that awaited them. Lotor might have saved her, only to have them both die at Zarkon's command. She held back a shiver, knowing their deaths was a very real possibility. It left her hoping the Drules would win the battle against Arus, if only so some of Zarkon's anger would be appeased.

"Don't worry." Lotor said, voice soft so that only Merla could hear him. "I won't let him kill us."

"How can you STOP him?" Merla wondered out loud.

"I'll think of something." But Lotor didn't sound very convincing, what with his own worried thoughts being projected to Merla. She wished she could switch off her powers, Merla holding a very real fear that this side effect would be permanent. She'd actually shudder imagining how horrible life would be, if she had to constantly hear the thoughts of every single person around her.

"What's wrong?" Lotor demanded instantly alert.

"It's nothing...just tired." Merla WAS tired, and not even the adrenaline of the earlier fight, could keep her going indefinitely.

"You need to get checked out." Lotor said. "Both you and the baby."

"You first." Insisted Merla, and swore Lotor fought a smile.

"Fine." He said, and allowed them to be ushered into a side room. It wasn't an exam room, but more a recovery area. With two beds covered in clean, white sheets. Lotor was told to sit down on one of them, though the prince refused to actually lay down. He'd sit up glaring, waiting impatiently for the doctor and nurses to finish their examination of his shoulder.

Merla would take the seat that sat situated between the beds, watching as Lotor grimaced and groused about how long the examination was taking. The doctor would chide him, the nurses working to stop the bleeding. Tools would be brought out, fine stitches being used to sew Lotor's wound shut.

"I'm ordering a blood transfusion for you." The doctor announced. The nurses had already ran off to gather the proper equipment for the transfusion.

"Is this really necessary?" Lotor demanded.

"It's just a precaution." The doctor said, and left to see what was taking the nurses so long. With the medical staff gone from the room, it was silent. Merla would try not to fidget in place, wondering what if anything she should say to Lotor. Somehow an apology didn't feel right, and Merla wasn't sorry she had tried to kill Allura. If anything she was upset she had failed!

And yet she knew killing Allura would have solved nothing where Merla's marriage was concerned. Lotor needed to work through this obsession of his, needed to get the princess of Arus out of his thoughts. But he wasn't anywhere close to wanting to be free of his lustful infatuation, and Merla feared he'd crave Allura even more now that he had had sex with her.

The fact that Lotor had had sex with Allura really bothered Merla. It made her angry, and it made her jealous. She might even feel a bit of fear, and it wasn't completely irrational. Her hold on Lotor was weak, the man convinced his future lay with Allura. Merla wanted Lotor to stop thinking that way, wanted the prince to realize the she was the better option. But no amount of talking seemed able to persuade him, Lotor determined to go through with the folly of loving Allura.

Once again Merla thought on how life with Allura would make Lotor miserable in the long run. She would never love Lotor as he was now, insisting he change. Making him leap through her hoops, Allura would try to force her human sensibilities and morals onto the prince. Lotor might tolerate this at first, but eventually he would snap. The two would constantly bicker, might even kill each other! Merla didn't even want to think what would happen to the Doom Empire under the combined rule of Lotor and Allura. The princess of Arus would be the ruin of more than just Lotor, the Empire itself would suffer.

But Merla knew Lotor would not be swayed by such dire predictions. He'd never believe life with Allura could be so bad, not without experiencing that misery first hand. But Merla couldn't let go of him, not even to teach him a lesson. It left Merla wallowing in her own kind of misery, the Queen unable to give up on her own obsession. She sighed then, the sound loud and depressed. It drew Lotor's attention to her, the prince cocking an eyebrow in question.

"What?"

"Nothing..." She held in the urge to sigh again, watching as Lotor frowned.

"That sigh didn't sound like nothing."

"Just thinking..." Merla admitted.

"Ah." A knowing look filled his eyes. "About my father? Don't worry Merla. He won't dare lay a finger on you."

"I..." She wouldn't let hesitation keep her from speaking the truth. "I was thinking about us."

"Us?" Lotor was surprised.

"Yes..." She sighed again. "It's gotten so complicated, hasn't it?"

Lotor's own look turned shifty, as though the prince wanted to avoid this kind of topic. "I don't know what you mean."

"You do." Merla insisted. "I know you do. It's been complicated for a long time now, maybe even before you chased after me to Arus."

"I wasn't chasing you so much as trying to rescue Allura from your murderous intentions." Lotor pointed out.

She fought not to let the familiar jealousy flare up at hearing Allura's name spoken by Lotor. It still stung though, Merla giving Lotor a piercing look. "You could have avoided a lot of trouble if you just killed me when you had the chance."

"I wanted to." Lotor admitted. "Gods know I wanted to. When I saw you with your hands around Allura's neck..." He closed his eyes, seeming to shudder as the memory flashed images in his mind. But he wasn't anywhere as angry as he had been earlier, Lotor having come to terms with the fact he had in part driven Merla to such extremes.

"Never do that again." Lotor had opened his eyes, his own piercing gaze pinning Merla in place. He wasn't just telling Merla not to kill Allura, but asking her to never again do something that would drive Lotor into a killing rage. Merla was shaken to realize Lotor didn't want to ever be that angry with her again, the prince not wanting her to die. And it had little to do with the baby she carried!

"You'll have to promise me something then." Merla told him. He was rightfully wary.

"What?"

"You'll have to promise to never make me that jealous again." She saw him frown, and was astonished to pick up the thought that Lotor sometimes liked when Merla got jealous. He thought the sex was especially exceptional when the Queen was jealous, the angry emotions driving her to hurt and be rough with Lotor.

"I can't control what you feel." It wasn't entirely true, Merla knowing lately her every mood, her every emotion centered on Lotor and the way he was making her feel. Pity that so many of the feelings he stirred in her had been negative. And yet she wouldn't admit to that out loud, nor would she let on how easily he could manipulate her just by mentioning Allura's name.

"It would be a lot easier for all involved if you forgot about Allura." Merla said out loud.

"You know I can't do that." Lotor told her.

"Can't, or won't?" Merla demanded.

"I NEED Allura like I need air to breathe." Lotor told her, for all intents and purposes absolutely serious. "I love her."

And that would forever be the obstacle between them so long as Lotor continued to cling to the idea that he was in love with the princess of Arus. Merla felt sick with heart ache, but she narrowed her eyes into a glare. "Then I make no promises."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Lotor demanded.

"It means you should have killed me when you had the chance." Merla told him. "Because I won't hesitate if an opportunity comes my way to kill your precious Allura." She stood now, intent on walking out of the room. Lotor leapt off the bed, lunging after her. She just barely evaded his grab, Merla turning to glare at him. Even worse, she felt no murderous intentions coming off him, Lotor mad but not truly wanting to hurt Merla. It confused her as much as it did him, Lotor once again grabbing for Merla's arm.

She tried to jerk away, his hand closing around her. Lotor would let out a growl, his own look fierce as he glared at Merla. "I realized something today." His voice was a harsh rasp, Lotor angry. "I realized I don't want to see you die. Especially not by my hand. And it has nothing to do with the fact you're carrying my child!" She could read his mind, but Merla wanted to hear him speak the words out loud. As though that would force Lotor to acknowledge his own confusing feelings. "Merla...I..." He stumbled on the word. "...think I LIKE you."

"You like me?" Merla repeated, acting surprised.

"Maybe just a little. More than I should at any rate." Lotor grumbled. His other hand reached for her face as he pulled her close, Lotor intent on caressing fingertips over her cheek. It was the gentlest touch he had ever used on Merla, and something inside her quivered in response. "We've had some...moments together."

"Certainly couldn't call them good ones."

"Couldn't call them bad ones either." Lotor retorted. "But when we're not trying to kill each other, when we're not fighting and hurling insults? It's been...satisfying."

"So the sex was good." Merla was petulant. "It's not enough to build a relationship on."

"It's a start..."

"Lotor..." A searching look into his eyes, his confusing thoughts telling her nothing she wanted to know in the moment. "Just what do you want from me?"

His hand dropped away from her cheek, and Merla hated how she missed that warm touch. "For now? I want you to submit to a full examination by the ship's doctor."

She frowned at him. "That's not what I was asking."

A slow smirk in response from him. "I know. But that's all you're going to get for now."

Her own eyes narrowed, Merla scowling at Lotor. "You can be so infuriating at times!"

"Only at times? Then I'll have to try harder!" He was actually laughing at her now.

It only made her scowl even more at him, Merla crossing her arms over her chest. "Now is not the time to make jokes."

"Who says I am joking?" Lotor asked, eyes glinting with amusement.

"Sooner or later you will have to get serious." Merla told him. "There is still plenty we haven't talked about."

"What else is there?" Lotor asked, and his thoughts turned leery.

"Allura." She was practically glowering as she said the princess' name. "Lotor, you slept with her!" All his amusement faded, Lotor bricking up his emotions so that he presented a blank face to Merla. But she could feel his thoughts, Lotor downright smug over what he had done with Allura. The smugness outweighed any concern he might have for Merla, Lotor reveling in his one triumph of the day.

"So what if I did?" He asked.

She fought the urge to slap him, any warmth she had been feeling towards him gone now. "Did you even use any type of protection when you were with her?"

"Didn't see the point to."

"Didn't see the point?" Merla gasped, outraged. "You're not even sorry about it!" Her teeth ground together, Merla making fists out of her hands. "Lotor, what if she ends up with child?"

"The more the merrier." Lotor answered, and she had to bite her lip to keep from screaming.

"I won't be tossed aside for her! Nor will I allow you to do the same to our child!"

There was a thought developing in Lotor's head, small and uncertain. It's voice was seductive, hissing an idea to Lotor, giving him the idea that he might not have to give up on either woman. Merla just about lost it then, not knowing what was worse. To be abandoned by him, or to have to share her husband with some Arusian trollop. This time she really did smack him, not once, not twice, but three times before he got a hold of her wrists.

"I HATE you!" Merla hissed, struggling like a hell cat.

"No, you don't." Lotor said with certainty.

"Yes, I do!" Merla insisted. "I should have left you to die!"

"But you didn't." His smirk was smug then, Lotor leaning in to brush his lips over hers. She responded by biting down on his bottom lip, the copper taste of his blood spilling onto her tongue. "OW!" Lotor jerked back with a pain cry, letting go of Merla. "Damn temperamental witch!"

"You can't manipulate me, Lotor!" Merla told him, shaking with her upset. "And you can't have it both ways. Sooner rather than later, you're going to have to make a choice between Allura and me! I can only pray you think with something other than your dick when that times comes!" With that she stalked out of the recovery room, sick and fearing what would happen next. What would be said, what they might do. They might fight, or they might fuck, and knowing their track record, they probably would do both! It was best to walk away, to stay away from Lotor until Merla could regain some semblance of control. It only hurt a little that Lotor did not come chasing after her this time around.

Argh! This was one of those chapters that did not want to end. I fear the ending lines are...crappy. I also wrote this on very little sleep. I'm was having such bad insomnia! T_T I don't know if I hate this chapter enough to want to rewrite it though...X_X

I'm not gonna try to figure it out tonight, but I have to decide how I want the war to be covered. I may do a time skip to the end of it. We shall see. I mean, right now the battle for Arus is really just background noise...it's not the main focus of the story, nor should it be. So yeah...struggling to figure out how far to advance it for 14.

To Be Continued...

Michelle

DimerasLovers, heh...several someones if Zarkon has any say! He's come gunning for a lot of people it seems! XD Yes...Merla's ticked but also confused now by what Lotor did...that man confuses and infuriates her! XD Yes...this is a spoiler, but let's just say someone is gonna get whipped before Zarkon calms down! But not for next chapter. ^^'' Maybe the chapter after the next one. *giggles* Yeah, I agree with you and can see Lotor becoming obsessed enough to start stalking Merla should she try to leave him now! And thank you so much! I was so happy to read that you found it a joy to read! Thanks again! *hugs*


	14. Chapter 14

The skies of Arus were crowded with ships, so many that the battle for the planet could not be contained over any one Kingdom. Instead, the ships were spread out, hovering over every major city on the planet. Even a few small villages were as unlucky as to have ships over them, both Drules and humans fighting it out in an attempt to gain control of Arus. As many soldiers as there was dying, it was the civilians who truly suffered. Their homes destroyed, the farm lands razed, it was devastating. If Arus won this latest battle, the planet would have to spend a small fortune in gold to recover from all the damages done to it.

Three days was plenty of time for Zarkon's armada to half ruin the world. Even as the Drules suffered their own losses, Arus was being hit harder. The people of this planet would not forget this attack, Doom leaving it's mark on the land. Even should the Drules pull back now, the Arusians would need years to recover from all that had been done to them.

It was no surprise to Lotor, the viciousness of Zarkon's attack. Arus had long been a focal point of Zarkon's rage and displeasure, the King having two years worth of anger to take out on the planet. Two years of defiance, of open rebellion and defeats handed to him. It was no wonder the King was being especially ruthless in his attacks, laying waste to just about everything. Many of the Arusians had already abandoned their homes, fleeing to the underground caves in order to survive such devastation. Even that might not save them, Zarkon simply that angry.

Zarkon's anger was such that it might make even Lotor shiver. The prince couldn't help but hope the King was working through some of his upset, Lotor not wanting to think what it would be like to have the focus of Zarkon's anger turned on him and Merla. In Lotor's opinion, it was better for Zarkon to take out all his anger on the Arusians, work out whatever urges to maim, to punish, to even kill out on the people of this planet rather than turn those malicious intentions on his own family.

Lotor did not know for certain if Doom would win this battle. For all their ships, all their attacks, Arus was somehow managing to hold on, bravely resisting the Drule's might. It left the war between their planets far from over, the victor up in the air as to who would win this latest battle. Lotor wasn't even sure who he was really rooting for, given the circumstances surrounding this battle. There was trouble to be had, no matter who won, Lotor aware that Allura was in danger. As bad as it was, the thought of her out there, flying her lion in defense of her planet, there were other worse fates to consider. In as bad a mood as Zarkon was in, there was no way the King would allow Lotor to have Allura. The King would make an example of her, torture than kill the princess. That horrifying potential future was something Lotor couldn't stomach the thought of, the prince close to praying for Arus to win this day.

However, Lotor was also aware what was at stake for himself personally, should Doom lose. Zarkon would be beyond livid, furious to have wasted so many lives and ships on a loss. He would blame Lotor, and Merla, might even decide to kill them to rectify the embarrassment and waste they had caused him and the Doom Empire. Lotor was stuck with two unappealing outcomes, the prince unsure of what to hope for. He didn't want Allura dead, but neither did Lotor want to die in her place! Nor did he want to sacrifice Merla in exchange for his own life.

It was a strange feeling, this urge to want to protect Merla. It was three days since he had confessed to sort of liking her, and Lotor still struggled with his feelings for his wife. With the emotions she stirred, the desires that went beyond just having sex with her. He didn't want Merla harmed, and it didn't all have to do with the baby she carried. A baby they had yet to inform Zarkon about, the King too consumed with the war, to want to talk to Lotor and Merla.

That was fine with Lotor, the prince thinking to use Merla's pregnancy to maybe manipulate a reprieve for them both. The shock of it might be enough to get Zarkon to stay his violent hand, might even give the King the excuse needed not to punish Lotor and Merla. Of course there was danger in revealing that pregnancy too. Zarkon might decide he didn't need Lotor anymore, not with Merla carrying his grandchild. Zarkon might spare Merla but punish, even kill Lotor, thinking the throne now secure.

It was upsetting to be so uncertain of his own future. Lotor's sleep had suffered for his troubles, the prince worrying incessantly over what Zarkon would decide to do. He didn't regret chasing after Merla, but Lotor wished he had done things differently. Had something, anything to show for his troubles. But he had nothing, no Allura, no Arus, and none of the Voltron Force had been killed. What did it matter that Arus was suffering colossal losses, the land and lives of the people ruined? It meant nothing to the Drules.

He hated to admit it, but Haggar was right. He and Merla should have kept their problems private, shouldn't have allowed things to escalate so that they involved an entire war into their marriage. Lotor was aware that was more Merla's fault than his, but he wasn't about to throw her under to save himself. But he knew Zarkon would be disappointed, the King thinking Merla a level headed Queen. The kind of woman who should have been a good influence on Lotor, Merla considered the better choice in wives than Allura could ever hope to be. Merla was supposed to be someone who was calculating and cold, someone who did not let emotions cloud her judgment. Zarkon, along with Lotor, had never expected the Queen to develop real feelings for the prince, let alone become irrational and jealous because of them.

Lotor couldn't even cheer himself up with thoughts that he was such a prize that he made such an unfeeling woman go crazy with desire. Not now, not when Merla's streak of insane jealousy stood to get them both killed!

"There has to be a way around this..." Lotor muttered under his breath. His look was more gloomy than angry, though Lotor wouldn't mind stabbing someone if the opportunity presented itself. Displays of violence usually helped make Lotor feel better, though they didn't always calm him down. The Drules onboard his ship knew that fact very well, and were purposefully avoiding their prince. It left the halls all but empty, the soldiers busying themselves elsewhere with excuses of work.

It was just part of life as far as being a soldier of Doom. Especially one under Lotor's command! What might have once been considered a high honor, was looked on with terror. Everyone in the Empire knew of Lotor's notorious temper, and how quick he was to draw and use his sword. It made soldiers reluctant to be assigned to Lotor's fleet, especially to the main ship where they would be up close and personal with the prince.

The soldiers who survived working under Lotor, were the ones who knew how to make themselves scarce when the prince was upset. It frustrated Lotor, to not be able to find a target to vent his upset on, and somehow attacking Arus wasn't satisfactory enough for the mood Lotor was in. He had given half hearted commands, watching for a time, the battle around him. Nothing he did seemed able to affect the outcome, the fight continuing it's stalemate.

Eventually even the battles had not been enough to hold his interest, Lotor having grown bored enough to leave. He had been walking for little more than twenty minutes, with no real destination in mind. And yet he eventually found himself before the commander's cabin, a large suite of rooms that were reserved for his and Merla's use alone. Merla had all but been secloistered inside the cabin, spending the last three days resting. She had submitted far easier to the doctor's examination than Lotor would have, the Queen and the baby she carried getting as thorough a check as could be managed given the ship's med bay wasn't equipped to deal with pregnant women.

The baby Merla carried seemed to be in good health. None of the stress, or the magic Haggar had used on Merla, seeming to affect the child. Merla however, was a different case, the Queen more injured than she had let on. There was some swelling in her brain, the cause rumored to be a mix of Haggar's magic and Merla's extensive use of her powers over such a long distance and for such a long time. Allura had played her part in damaging the Queen, the princess' own surprising resistant mind weakening Merla the longer she had tried to control her. It left Merla exhausted, both mentally and physically, the Queen ordered by the doctor to spend her days in bed resting.

But it wasn't as simple a matter of just getting some sleep. Merla wasn't allowed to use her powers, and the situation had been such she couldn't switch them off. She heard everyone's thoughts, picked up on their moods, experienced their emotions. And all it took to trigger this reading was to have someone wander too close to the Queen. It left her hurting, and Merla couldn't easily sleep with her mind a constant receiver to everyone near.

Upon returning to one of the main command ships, Lotor had taken control of the situation. He had barred off the cabin and the surrounding corridors, forbidding everyone but one simple servant and the doctor from coming near the Queen. It had taken some rearranging of the sleeping quarters, many of the ship's crew forced to abandon this part of the ship and seek lodging in less comfortable areas. But Merla and the baby were Lotor's priority, the prince not giving a damn if the rearrangements inconvenienced his crew. He'd boot everyone off the ship if that is what it would have taken to get Merla to make a recovery.

It seemed to be working too. Merla had spent the last three days in a heavy sleep, waking only long enough to eat a little here and there. The servant he had standing watch over Merla, made frequent reports to keep Lotor briefed on how his wife was doing. As did the doctor, the man confidant that in time the swelling would go down, and Merla's powers would eventually switch off. As long as she didn't exert herself trying to use them, there would be no further damage. Someday she might even be able to use them the way she had in the past, though the doctor had been strict about how Merla was to avoid using any more amplification spelled potions made by Haggar's hands.

Sometimes Lotor wanted to wring Haggar's scrawny neck. He wasn't surprised she had given Merla a spell that was so dangerous. The witch hadn't like Merla very much, and had probably known the spell would hurt the queen. Hell, she had probably been counting on it, Haggar not caring who was hurt so long as Arus was captured for her King. It left Lotor with the certainty that Merla wasn't the only one who would be out to punish Haggar for this offense.

The desire to protect was strong in Lotor, and just as unsettling now as it had been three days ago. Once he would have said such feelings were limited to Allura alone, but now there was Merla and the baby to consider. The people that mattered to him were increasing in number, and this wasn't exactly happy news. The more people he cared for, the more there was that could be used against him. Even by his own father!

Uneasy, and knowing he had many enemies that would love to exploit any vulnerability and weakness, Lotor still opened the door to the cabin. The servant was sitting in the outer chamber, an open book on her lap. She immediately stood up, then bowed to her prince, a questioning look in her eyes.

"It's fine." Lotor spoke softly, not wanting to rouse Merla should she be sleeping. "Go...get yourself something to eat. I will watch over her."

Still maintaining that surprised look, the servant girl nodded. He wouldn't bother to watch her leave, Lotor already heading towards the rear room of the cabin. It was dimly lit in the bedroom, Lotor's eyes adjusting to the change in light. Merla lay in the bed, a blanket loosely tangled around her legs as though she had fought some demon in her sleep. Her nightie, one of the more modest pieces she owned, was riding up her thighs. Lotor couldn't help but appreciate the view, Merla on her side, so that her curvaceous bottom lay half exposed from how the hem of her nightie sat.

Padding forward on silent feet, Lotor approached the bed. Merla did not immediately stir, giving Lotor the chance to leisurely look her over. Her hair was unbound from it's normal braided fashion, the pink waves cascading down her back. She wore no make up, and without it she looked years younger than usual. As though she had no burdens, no weight of her crown upon her.

It was a rare chance Lotor had received, the prince seeing Merla as she would have looked if she hadn't been the Queen of her own struggling kingdom. She looked almost innocent then, untouched by all the troubles, drama, and problems of both the Empire and her own marriage. He wondered if his own sleeping face ever looked as peaceful, as innocent as Merla's did in the moment.

Probably not, he reflected ruefully, reaching to gently untangle the blanket from around Merla. He couldn't quite keep the first traces of desire from stirring, Lotor letting his hands linger on Merla's bare legs. He didn't often get to touch her like this, in a way in which Lotor could savor the feel of Merla's body. The times they had joined together had been frantic, angry. They had torn off each other clothes, sinking claws and teeth into each other's flesh. Sex had been done in a frenzy, both angry and hostile but lusting so strongly. Enjoyable as that had been, there was something to be said about taking one's time.

Wondering if he would ever truly get to take his time with Merla, Lotor freed her from the blanket. He didn't quite jump in startled reaction when Merla spoke, her voice a throaty murmur. "Maybe if you start being nicer to me, you would."

"Merla..." Lotor said, watching as her eyes slowly flickered open. And then what she said registered, the prince frowning. "Nice is overrated...and aren't you supposed to NOT be reading my mind?"

"Can't help it." Merla told him, slowly sitting up. She made a show of stretching, extending her arms up straight in a way that made her breasts jut out even more noticeably. Lotor's eyes were drawn to the way her breasts seemed to strain thin the fabric of Merla's nightie. He'd miss the smirk, but not fail to note the way she continued to practically purr at him. "With the way my powers are acting, if someone projects such strong thoughts and emotions my way, I'm bound to pick up on them."

"So you're still not back to normal." Lotor said, choosing to focus on the problem at hand rather than the desire developing steadily within him. Merla stared at him with half lidded eyes, the look such that Lotor knew Merla was picking up on his own interest in her. It was almost embarrassing, but he told himself he had nothing to be ashamed of. Merla was his wife, and there was nothing wrong in wanting to get to know her better. To enjoy her, savor and explore her body and taste.

"Nothing wrong indeed." Merla sounded way too satisfied as she responded to his thoughts. Lotor frowned harder at her, wishing she would stop doing that, and instead focus on what he was saying out loud.

"But what you're thinking is infinitely more appealing." Merla told him, a throaty laugh escaping her.

"It wasn't just a few minutes ago." Grumbled Lotor, remembering how he had worried about Zarkon, and the problem of his and Merla's punishment. His desire didn't go away, but Merla pouted all the same.

"Spoil sport." She propped herself up against the pillows, taking on a regal air as she reclined before him. Though she wore no crown, no jewels, she very much looked like a Queen ready to hold court with a multitude of subjects. And the look in her eyes was far from innocent, Merla still reveling in the desire Lotor had shown for her. "Can you blame me?" Merla asked out loud. "You don't often pay me such a compliment."

He knew that was true, their past sexual encounters based on anger and insults. Happening so fast that there wasn't time to properly reflect on the emotions stirred up. "Then I have been remiss in my duty to such a beautiful queen."

"I don't want you to see bedding me as your duty." Merla protested.

"It's true once I would have looked on the act as nothing more than that. A chore...but surely you can pick up enough off my mind, to know that's changed." Lotor told her.

"It's still surprising." Merla admitted. "And I can hear enough of your thoughts to know this confuses you as much as it does me."

"Indeed it does. I never expected to like you. To care about what happens to you." Perching on the edge of the bed, Lotor fixed Merla with a serious look. "I don't know how it happened, or when...but something has changed between us."

Merla's expression turned unreadable, making Lotor almost wish he had the power to delve into her mind. He thought it would make things easier, and was surprised when Merla let out a tired laugh. "Reading my mind would not be enough to lessen the complications of our relationship." She told him. "Not when I myself don't understand everything I am feeling."

"What ARE you feeling?" He asked, curious to hear her set forth an explanation of her feelings towards him.

"I don't think I can put it in words." Her look was almost evasive then, Merla sighing. Lotor couldn't know that Merla wasn't ready to be that vulnerable, to expose the depths of her feelings to anyone, let alone him. He was about to urge her to try, when Merla spoke again. "Besides. We have more pressing issues to worry about..."

"Zarkon." Lotor breathed out his father's name as a growl, his displeasure apparent in that sound.

"Zarkon." Merla agreed, nodding. "If this war doesn't go in Doom's favor..."

"We will most likely suffer as a result." He reached out to touch her closest hand, covering it with his. "But Merla. Whatever happens, I vow to you he will not touch you."

"Somehow I don't see you as the self sacrificing type. Especially for me."

"It's not just you I have to worry about." Lotor told her. "You carry my child."

"You and I both know you could always make a new one." Merla's look was a dark then. "It would be easy for you to hand me over to Zarkon. To have me take all the blame for what has happened." A pause, and then she was almost causal as she spoke. "If I was dead, that would solve many of your problems. You could take Allura for your wife, and birth many human babies off of her."

He frowned, and even then he realized it was a test of some kind, Merla surely reading his mind to see if he was at all tempted by the opportunities her death would offer him. Lotor made sure that his thoughts and emotions echoed the feelings behind his words, the prince squeezing her hand in a show of support. "I don't want you dead. Not now...not after you've started to mean something to me."

She gave him a searching look. "I've underestimated the feelings you have towards me then." An almost smile quirked at the corners of her mouth. "I would have thought you'd jump at the chance to be rid of me...to seize Allura for your bride."

He refused to feel guilty for the fact that once that would have been true. But a lot had changed since then, as evidenced by the fact he and Merla were having such a downright civil conversation between them.

Merla was still staring at him, waiting for something. He wasn't sure what, Lotor knowing he hadn't given up the idea of one day taking Allura as his wife. The instant he had that thought, the Queen frowned, her look becoming a fierce glare. "You still think that way?" She demanded, and he shrugged.

"I can't just switch off my feelings for Allura." Lotor told her.

"You have feelings for me." Merla reminded him.

"Feelings I don't even understand, or know how to classify!" He retorted. "I LOVE Allura. I have for a long time now..." Merla struggled to get her hand free of his, Lotor tightening his fingers in an unyielding grip.

"I won't settle for being second best. Not in your bed, or in your heart!"

"You're my wife." Lotor told her, and she scowled.

"All the more reason you should forget about Allura!"

"It's not that simple..." Lotor protested.

"Maybe not." Her agreement was surprising. "But still you should make the effort! Rather than chase after a fantasy! Because Lotor, that's all she is to you. She'll never love you, especially after what you did to her. And if you try to force her to spend her life with you, Allura will make you absolutely miserable." He had gone cold at hearing that, Lotor letting go of Merla's hand now.

"Lotor!" Merla exclaimed, but made no move to touch him. "Wouldn't you rather have a wife you can have a real relationship with? A wife you like, and who likes you, rather than some girl who would only tolerate you at best?"

"Allura will learn to love me." His stubborn words cause Merla to let out a loud, exasperated sigh.

"Fine. Let's say by some miracle, she does learn to love you, what then?"

"Then?" He blinked in confusion.

"Yes, then. Do you honestly think you two will live happily ever after?" Merla scoffed. "You fool! She'll ruin you, AND the Doom Empire. Do you want that?"

"Of course not!" Lotor snapped, a defensive edge to his words. "Our life together may not be perfect, but it's laughable to think Allura could ruin anything, or anyone. Let alone the man she loves."

"She'll try to change you. And the Empire!" Merla pointed out. "She'll have you jumping through her hoops like a trained dog intent on pleasing it's master! Fool that you are, you'll do it too. All in some misguided attempt to keep her happy and in love with you!"

"Allura's not like that..." Lotor protested angrily.

"You can't honestly believe she wouldn't try to make improvements to our way of live. That she would tolerate the slaves we keep, and the invading we do! She is not fit for the Doom Empire the way it is now, and you'll destroy us all trying to mold us into something she can stand! Lotor..." Her look turned almost pleading then. "You have to give some real thought to this matter. You are in a position where you can't let your..." She hesitated over the word. "Heart lead you. Nor can you let your lusts cloud your judgment. You have to do what is best for the Doom Empire..."

"And I suppose you think that is you?" Lotor demanded angrily.

"Yes, I do!" Merla answered.

He scoffed then. "You're one to talk. You let your feelings twist your actions, lead us into quite the mess. How much money have we wasted, how many Drules have died because you got jealous and decided you just HAD to kill Allura? Tell me Merla, is that acting in the best interests of the Empire?"

She was flustered but no less angry. "I made a mistake. But you can't tell me that you've not done similar in trying to capture Allura! Lotor..." This time she placed a hand on his arm, her expression openly begging. "We need to put aside our past mistakes, and take that energy and use it to crush Arus. If we work together, I'm sure we could overcome even Voltron. But we have to stop working at cross purposes."

"We cannot." Lotor told her, and stood. "You will always desire to kill Allura. For what she means to me."

"Not just for that." Merla retorted. "Lotor, she is our enemy. She is a war criminal in the eyes of Drule, a terrorist who has killed thousands of our people! She should die for her open rebellion against us!"

"I will not stand here and listen to such talk!" Lotor told her.

"It's nothing your father hasn't said a million times before!" Merla snapped. "He's fighting right now, not just to capture this planet, but to put an end to Allura for her defiance. He at least, is Drule enough to do what is needed for our people."

His hands closed into fists, Lotor not liking what she implied. He heard the shift of the mattress, and then Merla was winding her arms around him from behind. "Lotor. I don't say this to be cruel. But you seem to not want to accept the reality of the situation where Allura is concerned..."

"You're right, I don't accept it." Lotor told her. "There has to be a way...A way to win Arus and get Allura for my bride."

Her arms which had been hugging him, suddenly went stiff with displeasure. "And what about me?" Merla asked in an even tone of voice. "And what about the child that we created together?"

"I..." Already she was pulling away, Merla most likely having picked up on his thoughts. He grew angry then, turning to face her and growling. "Damn it. This shouldn't even be an issue. I shouldn't have to be hesitating about what I want to do!" He glared at her, not liking how sad Merla looked in the moment. "By all rights I should WANT to be free of you!" Seizing hold of her, he pulled her to him. "But I don't." A humorless smile then. "You've gotten to me, little by little, until even I don't know for certain what I want to do anymore."

His mouth was hovering teasingly over hers, lips brushing hers with every word spoken. "I don't want to give up on Allura." That made Merla try to jerk free of his grip, Lotor tightening his hold on her arms. "But I also don't want to give YOU up." He kissed her then, and it was as primal as it was possessive, Lotor staking his claim on Merla. She stiffened against him, as though refusing to yield to that claim as long as he made similar ones on Allura.

Her hands touched his chest, Merla attempting to push Lotor away from her. He wouldn't be moved that easily, Lotor leaning into her hands' touch. Her fingers curled, sharp tipped claws digging into the fabric of his tunic. He relished that bit of pain, the sharp sting of her nails, Lotor responding by sweeping Merla's legs out from under her. That move toppled them down to the bed, Merla actually letting out a startled gasp that Lotor quickly took advantage of.

Thrusting his tongue into her mouth, he kissed her as though she was a new world to be conquered. His own mouth was hard, unyielding, exerting a bruising force against her. Her own tongue faltered against his, Merla not ready to submit to him. He felt her struggles against his body, his weight pinning her down against the mattress. Claws moved with a purpose, Merla slicing open his shirt and the skin beneath it. He growled, and shifted enough to grab at her body. His own nails tore slashes into her nightie, Lotor continuing to try to coax out a more favorable response from Merla. But that response continued to elude him, Merla's fangs grazing over his tongue.

Pulling back with a growl, Lotor glared at her. "You can do better than that!"

"So can you!" She spat out, her own glare just as fierce. Her voice held a breathless quality to it, her chest heaving harder against the confines of her nightie. Lotor could have enjoy the sight of her breasts struggling with her every breath for ages. Instead he gave careful consideration to her challenge. If a wicked look appeared on his face it would have matched the thoughts he was now having. Thoughts Merla picked up on, her own gaze narrowing. "Don't..." It was more warning than plea, Lotor slowly smirking in response.

"But you issued a challenge to me, my dear wife. And you above all others should know. I never back down from a challenge."

"There is always a first time for everything." Her own tone was flat, Merla wearing an angry glower. "Now get off me."

"No." One word, but it was so effective in conveying his lack of interest in doing what she asked of him. Nor was he interested in listening to any more protests, Lotor moving to kiss her once more. But he abandoned his earlier show of brute force, Lotor's kiss downright gentle as he touched his lips to Merla's. If he could, he would entice her surrender with the sweetest of kisses, Lotor lips teasing with their feather light pressure.

He'd spend minutes just kissing her, lips doing soft nibbles one moment, and gently clinging the next. It was a test of both their patience, Lotor trying to urge Merla to weaken enough to melt in his arms. His fingers tangled in her hair, Lotor concentrating completely on Merla. On his desire for her. It was a dirty trick, to have his thoughts so single minded in their focus on the Queen. Especially given the fact she couldn't stop herself from picking up on them.

It was a sweet assault, focused desire and kisses leaving Merla to relax little by little. Her nails stopped digging into his skin, and she no longer tried to squirm away. But she didn't part her lips to his tongue's probing, Merla refusing to be such an easy prize to win. It made him all the more determined to have her, and Lotor was a prince who was used to getting what he wanted.

Alas it was not meant to be, not today at any rate. Even as he felt Merla's lips tremble with the effort to remain unaffected by his kiss, the world outside this room was intruding. There was the unwelcome beeping of his hand held communicator, the sound an annoying and insistent noise. He wanted to ignore it, but Merla's hands had firmed on his shoulders. She was back to trying to push him away, and would have turned her face to the side if his hands in her hair would have allowed her that much freedom.

The communicator continued to beep, the person on the other end not willing to give up. It spoke to Lotor of how urgent the message had to be, but that didn't make him any more eager to answer it. Not when he had been so close to gaining a favorable reaction from Merla.

"Saved by the bell it seems." Lotor told her, but his smirk wasn't happy. Merla continued to glare at him, leaving Lotor to worry she might try to attack him the instant he took his eyes off of her.

Moving with exaggerated caution, Lotor made a grab for the communicator on his belt. He'd growl into it, all to let his displeasure be known. "What? What is so urgent that you had to bother me now?"

"We're pulling back from Arus." It was Cossack who spoke, his uncertain voice sounding almost apologetic in the moment. The commander was well aware of what was at stake, what could happen to Lotor and Merla in response to another failure on planet Arus. "Official word came from the King's armada just a few minutes ago."

"Zarkon is giving up?" Merla had sat up, sounding shocked.

"Yeah." Cossack had heard her question. "Black lion came a little too close to succeeding in taking out the King's ship. As it is, the Obliterator has suffered extensive damages."

"Hmph. Just like my father to turn tail and run, the moment his own hide gets a little close to the fire." Lotor grumbled. But he wasn't entirely happy to hear they were pulling out of Arus. He had no doubt it was a temporary retreat, but Lotor feared he and Merla would suffer for what Zarkon would take as yet another humiliating defeat for the Doom Empire. A part of him wished Black Lion had been successful, that Zarkon had been killed in it's attack. But his luck wasn't that good, Lotor letting out a heavy sigh.

"Haggar's releasing a robeast she cobbled together at the last second." Continued Cossack when it became clear Lotor had nothing more to say. "The lions will be too busy with it, to go after us."

"At least the witch is good for something." Grumbled Lotor. He didn't even bother to say good bye to Cossack, abruptly switching off the communicator. Merla's expression was worried, and Lotor was sure his own was similar in look to hers. "Don't worry..." He tried to be reassuring, touching her hands. "It will all work out."

"How can it?" Merla questioned. "One or both of us may be dead soon..."

The troubling fact was he couldn't even argue against that. Not when he knew just how high the chances were for their deaths. And still he tried to comfort Merla, to block out his own doubts and insecurities about what would happen. He wasn't very successful in either endeavor, Merla reading the worry off him. A worry that had dampened his earlier desire, Lotor understanding now was not the time to focus on his relationship with the Queen. It was a pity, and Lotor could only hope they'd both live long enough for them to finish what had started in this room.

I was liking this chapter right up until the kissing part. X_X *grumbles*

To Be Continued...

Michelle

Lotor Sincline, it's more than fine! I think I said this before. Better late than never when it comes to reviewing! :D Thanks for finding the time, and still enjoying this story! It's very appreciated!


End file.
